Hyperdimension Neptunia:Plus One
by Endersaiyan
Summary: When people buy games and the computer explodes, they die. Yet when Liam Enderson, an adept guitarist, does this he gets warped to another dimension with cute girls, monsters, romance, and adventure. How will he deal with these things? How will he fight? How will he win the girls hearts? How will he survive? Find out in Hyperdimension Neptunia:Plus One (On hold for a rewrite)
1. Chapter One: The Arrival

**Chapter One: The Arrival Re-remastered**

"Well, see you guys later." A boy waves goodbye to his friends.

This is Liam Enderson, an amazingly average kid who was wondering what to do with himself. For now he would rather play Neptunia.

He just booted up the game when he heard a high pitch whining and the sound of electricity, quickly increasing in intensity.

"What the hell?" He stared in awe as his computer glowed a vibrant purple.

"Doubt that's supposed to-*KABOOM*" The computer explodes, sending our hero into the dimension of Hyperdimension Neptunia, and destroyed the entirety of his home.

This is where _his_ story begins in earnest.

…

…

…

(Words in parentheses are Liam's thoughts.)

He was falling, his onyx hair giving him artificial tunnel vision. He couldn't tell if he was falling towards the ground and the relief of death or if he was just…

Falling. Like in one of those damn nightmares.

He screamed. He's not proud of it, but his usually cheerful voice screamed as he plunged deeper into the unknown, and only stopped when he ran out of air and faded into unconscious. For what felt like an eternity he slept, and when he did eventually wake up, he was greeted by the warm sun, fluffy clouds, and a countless number of floating islands. Panic arose in him like it would in any creature in a new environment, but when it passed curiosity overwhelmed him. Only a minute or so later he concluded he was in the game he was playing, but he hasn't played _this_ particular game in a long while and didn't remember much, if any of the details.

"Well, might as well look around and see where in fuckin' Neptunia I am." Liam stood up and dusted off his jeans and black sweatshirt, seeing the silhouette of himself stamped into the ground, with added items of interest nearby.

"Shit. How hard did I hit the ground?" He stared at the blue acoustic guitar laying on the ground a few feet away.

"How did that get here? How did it survive the fall?" He plucked the six pristine strings and glanced over at its nearby case.

"Well, I'm not one to ask." Liam looked around as he was hit in the head by a blue projectile.

"Ow… the hell?" He glared at the offending object to see it was just a reusable plastic bottle.

"Hm." He picked it up and began to wander into the nearby forest, and he wandered until he tripped on a gravestone too worn down to read. Lying on top of the rarely disturbed ground was a staff of gnarled wood, with crystal in the tip. Liam looked around, for he found himself to be, unsurprisingly, alone. He picked it up to look at it closely, it flashed a gold light and he felt an odd sense of connection with it. The crystal on the staff slowly changed colors, from red, to cyan, to yellow, to green, then back to red. The lost boy smiled to himself as he continued walking. A few minutes that felt like days later, he was nearly knocked off his feet by a sudden gust of wind, followed by a explosion.

"What?" He looked in the direction of the sound to see the beginnings of a clearing. He approached as quietly as he could, but he couldn't hear himself over the sound of combat. The clearing was host to four feminine figures engaged in combat with each other, one has distinct purple hair in twin braids that seemed to strike alongside her katana. The second one's snow white hair flowed like a cloak behind her and swings a longsword into the fray. The third one's lime green hair in a ponytail that followed closely behind her as her spear struck the fourth one, whose light blue hair reached to her shoulders with bangs extending a bit farther down blocked the third one's attack with her greataxe and attempted to hack her in two. Liam, the boy with a stick watched from a distance.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He stalks around the edge of the clearing and looks back at the fighters. The four way battle grew more intense as Liam sat and watched. Then he saw movement in the shrubs on the other side of the clearing. He did the dumbest thing to do at the time and walked out of the cover of the foliage. His curiosity took control of him and while he was unknowingly drawing attention off of Purple Heart and drew it to himself.

"Alright me, don't mess this up or else you a _dead,_ son, bitch." He jogged on the edge of the clearing, intent on intercepting whatever was on the other side. Yet he somehow didn't notice the woman _**fuckin' flying**_ _**towards him**_.

"Huh? Shit!" Liam froze and was pinned to a particularly large tree by Green Heart. She was an inch away from impaling him with her spear, massive breasts swaying from the momentum in front of his eyes. (Look at those fuckin' balloons… wait.) Liam was mesmerized by their sheer scale, but used all of his rather limited willpower to look her in the face.

"Who are you." She demanded, as he began to chuckle.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if I just flew back like balloon's do when you pop them? Just imagine what that would look like." He rubbed his brow while holding back laughter with a tired grin.

"Arrg. Sorry, what were you saying?" Green Heart looked at him puzzled, then imagined what it would look like and smiled. (It worked? Huzza!) She shook her head and grit her teeth.

"Who are you!" She pressed the spear deeper into the wood behind him, completely oblivious to the blue colored combatant flying at her.

"Uhh, duck." Liam points at the assalent and jumps to the side when Green Heart blocks the incoming axe with her spear.

(Phew, that was close.)

The two were re-engaged in the fighting, letting Liam go off on his own. Or, until he was blocked by a massive axe that came _this_ close to making him lose a few pounds off his gut.

"You're not going anywhere asshole! Who are you?!" White Heart roared at him as Green Heart flies back to the fight.

"I'm the guy who fell from the cocking sky, landed here, and is now getting yelled at by _cunts_ , in fucking skin suits!" His fear, anger, and surprise was released at once in an outburst that took him by surprise.

(Shit.)

"What did you just call me?!" Her eye glowed red behind the shadow on her face. He would be more intimidated if she was taller, she only came to his stomach while hovering slightly over the grass, but he was intimidated nonetheless.

"I-I um, aah, I…" he searched for a distraction, but shrugged when he couldn't find anything. "Well I don't have an excuse, I called you a cu-*CRUNCH*" Liam was launched into the air by the fury of White Heart, landing flat on his arse in the middle of the clearing. The sky spins above him from the blow.

"Oo*cough cough*wwch." He coughed up some blood. "That hurt, that hurt a lot.*cough* Ow." He whimpered.

(I'm going to play dead for a while…)

Through squinted eyes he watched as the battle above him grew into a stalemate. Until everyone but Purple Heart froze, as if listening to someone who wasn't there. Purple Heart took the moment of peace to investigate Liam's body, who sat up and quietly used his staff to prop him up.

"Are you okay?" She asks, covered in cuts and bruises.

"You're no better yourself love, I'll live. (Hopefully)" He groans, the goddess looking at him curiously.

"How did you get here?" She prodded Liam limped slowly back to the forest.

"Fell." His answer curt, limping closer to safety. The battle kicked back into action behind him, by the time he was halfway to the woods he looked back, regretting his rudeness. However Purple Heart wasn't there, Black and Green Heart were flying off towards their capitals, and White Heart landed behind him. (Oh boy.)

"Hi, how are ya, sorry I called you a cunt." He smiled weakly.

"Damn right you're sorry. Any other last words?" She demanded with a smirk. Liam chucked in pain.

"Just one, *Ahem*. Are you a boy, or a girl?" The foolish boy asked in his best old man voice. White Heart's grin wilted to rage while Liam laughed in what he thought was his final instances of life. (Worth it.)

"Die!" Her final blow impacted his side, hurling him off the side of the island and into the abyss of clouds. Liam could almost hear her gloating as darkness consumed his eyes once more.

"I am _such_ an asshole, but that was _so_ worth it." He smiled.

 **End of chapter One.**

 **(Last one I swear)**


	2. Chapter Two: The Mind of Three Voices

**Chapter Two: The mind of three voices.**

(Words in parentheses are Liam's thoughts.)

After probably surviving the fall Liam wakes to a black void. There was nothing but darkness in all directions but he can see himself clear as day. He rubbed his side, sore from the beating previous.

"Well, that went well." He mumbled into the black.

(Well if you stop asking stupid questions you wouldn't be in this situation.) [Personally, I think that went well.] His own voice rumbled in his head, but deeper and gravelly.

{Could be worse, could be dead.} A more elegant voice rings out with a matter of fact tone.

(I'm sorry, but do I have voices in my head now.)

[{Why, yes you do.}]

(D-Did you both just talk?)

{At the same time, yeah. Ain't that cool or what.} (Why do I have voices in my head!)

{Hold on let me explain.} [No no, let me explain!] The two vied for attention as Liam mentality shouts over them.

(One at a time, please! First, you need names.)

...

{[Names?]}

(So I can tell you two apart, you sound damn near the same.)

{But the readers can already tell us apart.}

[Readers?]

{Oh yeah, that's only a me and Liam thing, right.}

(Ok. First, the rough one.) [Me?] (Yeah you, your name is now. William.) The newly named William repeated his name and grunted in approval. [William. I like it.]

{Ok, what's my name?} (Well, let me think.) ...

[Leo! Let's name him Leo.] Leo was silent as he tried to think of other names, but came up short.

{I like it. Not bad.} (Sweet. Now that's out of the way let's get to business. First, who or what exactly are you two?)

[I'm the voice in your head that developed after you arrived in this place. Not the place we are now mind, the place with the floating islands.] (Gamindustri?) [Sure, that.] Leo interrupts them by clearing his throat.

{Allow me to introduce myself. I am the voice of author.} (Author? Of what story?) {Why your biography/fanfiction of course!} Leo states proudly. {If not me, then who else will keep track of all of the flirting and innuendos you miss.} (Hey!)

[May I ask a fucking question?! Where are we?]

{I don't know the name but we are about to meet an important character in the story so pay attention.}

([Great!])

"Ok, alright, ohhhhh-kay then." With great effort and pain he pushed himself up and looked around. Still nothing but void.

(Not the most interesting thing in the world is it.) [Hold it! I think I hear something.]

They strained to hear a faint voice in the dark.

(Can anyone make that out?) [{Nope}] (Damn) [I say take a look.] {I agree.} (What is this democracy shit, I do what I want.)

Liam stumbled towards the source of the voice and soon found a little girl, couldn't be more than sixteen, distinct lilac colored hair with two white d-pad accessories struck out alongside her white and purple hoodie. She either had a distinct lack of pants or just very short ones. She seems to be talking to herself.

[I think you would get along with her if she's talking to herself.] (Shut up Will.) Liam snapped. [I mean, am I wrong?]

He didn't have anything to counter that.

"Excuse me! Hi! Do you know where I am?" As he approached, the _significant_ size difference between the two of them was staggering. He had to squat down onto his feet in order to be at her eye level. Yet, despite this, the girl smiled brightly at her new companion. "Nope, I was going to ask you that."

"Well then," he recoiled, "that's a shame. The name's Liam Enderson, what's yours." He looked about briefly to see if she knew something he didn't, then looked back at her. "The name's Neptune. The heroine of… Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?" She looked him up and down, something at the tip of her tongue.

"No, I would remember someone with hair as distinct as yours. Not in a bad way mind. I just don't know anyone else with that hair color." He reflected, knowing full well who she was but for the sake of storyline, he kept silent.

(I like it.) [You just meet her and you already have a crush on her, really?] (N-No, I think it works well with her clothes.) [Buuuullllllllllshit.] William teased. {Come now girls, it's rude to talk about someone in front of them.}

"Are you having a conversation with voices in your head right now?" She interrupts their train of thought. "No why would you think that?" [I think she can hear us.] {No she can simply break the fourth wall along with me and you.} (Well **shut up** then.)

"Riiiight…"Neptune looks at him in disbelief.

" _I'm sorry, have you been waiting long."_ A female voice asks from out of literally nowhere. "Hey, a voice! Who are you? Wait! Did our souls go to heaven?!" Neptune in a rapid flurry of questions, disregarding the statements before.

"I doubt I would be here if this was heaven, it's far too dark looking to be heaven, and I haven't…" Liam recalls the events that happened on the island.

"Actually, I think we are dead. Me at the very least." Liam rubs his chin, he's growing some stubble. "What?!" Neptune begins to panic.

" _Please calm down, you two are merely unconscious. Which is surprising considering you both fell when Celestia was at its farthest from Planeptune."_ The voice calmly responds, the last part striking Liam's memory a bit. He remembers that Celestia was the birthplace of the CPUs and that he was interrupting their 'console wars'.

" _I am Histoire, a tome."_ The voice dubbed Histoire continues, " _I record the history of Gamindustri with the goddesses and now I seek a favor from you, Neptune."_ Liam tried to listen, but it was beginning to be difficult to hear her due to some sort of radio static from Neptune. "Sorry, what did you say there's a lot of noise from my side!" Neptune shouted as she started to glow. " _Please, Neptune lend me your powers. Please st £…"_ The noise was deafening, Liam can no longer hear Histoire over it. Then Neptune simply vanished along with the noise, but now it was coming from him, luckily much quieter than it was with before.

"So I guess it's my turn now?" He turned around uselessly. " _It seems so, now to answer your question."_

([{Thank god}])

Histoire explained the four nations of Gamindustri and their respective goddesses to Liam. While most of it was already know to him, it was a good refresher.

"Okay, this sounds like nothing from where I come from, but I understand." He nodded. " _Well, I know now that you're not from Gamindustri or Celestia, but the only problem with that is where are you actually from?"_ Histoire retorted.

[Finally, The tables have turned. Go Liam and press our advantage!]

(What's up with you?) {Probably bored from all of the talking and the significant lack of combat considering we're in a game where combat plays a large part of said game.}

(That make sense, but an even bigger part of it is the story, right?)

{...} [I don't know, but if it's more fan service and combat then it's alright with me! All the things we like.]

(He's not completely wrong.) {Story, remember.} (Right.)

"I may consider it, but first, what was that whole thing with Neptune?"

" _I do not understand."_

"The 'Lend me your powers' thing."

" _Ah that, I am currently imprisoned here and in order to free me you will need to gather four key fragments from the four nations, but the one who trapped me here will try to stop you and steal the goddesses powers for herself."_ Histoire explains

"So who is this woman, why is she trying to steal the goddess's power, and why are you locked up in the first place?" " _The woman's name is Arfoire, she locked me up so I couldn't warn the goddesses of her plans."_

"Let me guess, she's trying to take over the world." Liam sighed.

" _Well I don't know the specifics, but most likely, yes."_

(What else do you need a goddesses power for, making friends?)

"Alright well, how the hell do I get out If this place?" Liam ask concerned, was he trapped here too?

" _Wake up."_

"Pardon?"

Before he could process what she said, his body collapsed and awakens from his slumber.

 **Thank you for reading my second chapter**


	3. Chapter Three: Unexpected Hospitaliy

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Hospitality and Hostility.**

 **() is Liam himself, [] is William, {} is Leo, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

Liam opens his eyes to an unfamiliar room, but he didn't get the chance to look around before his body screams in pain at him. He's been in an uncomfortable position far too long. After shifting about on the couch he's on to take in the decor he gets comfortable enough to sleep. The room was light pink with dark red hearts on it, at one end of the room was an open kitchen. Next to the couch is a light brown coffee table with an unfamiliar white and purple console connected to the TV, sunlight streaming into the room from a pair of windows by the TV. Sitting up to look around some more, he hears a large amount of racket coming from down the hallway and begrudgingly stands to investigate it, sore from the beating he took before he fell.

(Any idea what that is or where we are?)

[In a House with some sort of large animal or animals.]

{Really, and I thought we were in a cave.}

(Shut up both of you.)

Finishing that mental thought, he recognized a sarcastic yet cheerful voice in the other room as Neptune along with another, more ditsy voice. Immediately, he decided that what they were doing in there was likely private and/or embarrassing, and looked for something to eat. His stomach growled with a ferocity that outclassed that of a honey badger.

{So the first thing you do in a strangers house is steal their food? How polite.} (Hey, I'm hungry and grumpy, I need it.) {Well can you at least ask before digging through someone's cupboards?} Liam turned over a can of… something.

(Hell, if you want to barge in on someone else's privacy, you do you. I'm not risking it.)

[*sigh*]

A few minutes later he gave up his search, he couldn't read the language the cans and cartons of food had on them and didn't want to risk eating something expired. Defeated, he laid back down on the couch, head on the armrest as his legs hung off the couch at his knees as Neptune and her companion walked out of their room and into the living room. Pretending to still be asleep, he looked at the other lady in the room through squinted eyes. She was wearing a cream colored sweater that covered up everything but parts of the shoulders and her neck, a red plaid skirt that barely hid the private bits, and strawberry blonde hair that went to about the middle of her back. She was taller than Neptune, but was a great deal shorter than Liam.

(Is it just me, or am I taller?) [Am I the only one who noticed how big her boobs are?] William interjected, forcing Liam to take a sneaky glance at the newcomer's chest. (Holy shit. Look at those fucking things.) {Oh for the love of…}

"I can't believe mister stranger is still sleeping." The girl said in a ditzy voice, snapping the perv back to the now. (Wait, mister stranger?)

"Wait! I know him! He was in my dream before I woke up!" Neptune pointed at him, "You know him? Does he make you remember anything?" Neptune closed her eyes with an intense look of concentration on her face.

[Remember? The hell does she mean?] {I think Neptune has amnesia.} (How do you know that?) {Plot convenience and magic.} [What does Liam has to do with it?] {I don't know.} (Bull…)

Neptune stood there while Liam was thinking to himself before replying. "Nope, I don't remember him and he did say he would have recognized me if we meet before."

"Unless," Liam raised his finger in objection. "purple's a popular hair color." earning a yelp of surprise from both of the girls as a reward for being so quiet. He sat up properly "My name's Enderson, Liam Enderson. What's yours, love?"

"My name is Compa, nice to meet you mister Liam." The girl named Compa answered. "Just Liam is fine." He waved off the title as quickly as he politely could, "Quick and random question, what did you do to my stuff?" Compa cocked her head quizzically while Neptune rocked back and forth on her feet while quietly humming something.

"The staff and the guitar." Liam added, now worried about the condition of his guitar. "Oh! That stuff? There in the first room on the right." Compa directed him to said room.

"Thanks." Entering the room he sees his guitar and his staff unharmed, next to a ridiculously oversized syringe filled with a light purplish-pink liquid, decorated with star stickers.

(Fucking hell that's a big needle.) {She could use that as a weapon.} Liam shivered, imagining what it would feel like to be stabbed by such a weapon. Unpleasant would be a kind way to put it. He grabbed his guitar and staff and returned to the living room before it came alive and stabbed him. Neptune and Compa were eating pudding on the couch and discussing what to do about Neptune's lack of memories.

"Hey Li-Li, you want to help us recover my memories?" Neptune piped up in between mouthfuls of pudding. "Sure, don't have anything else to do," Liam answered while grabbing a pudding for himself. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to go to the place I found you two at." Compa responded more.

"Picked us up huh? So you pick up people often then?" Liam chuckled jokingly, making Neptune nearly choke on her pudding.

"Well, I am a nurse. Well, nurse in training, but it's only natural to help people in need." Compa replied sweetly, unaware of the implied innuendo. Liam almost felt guilty.

"Well let me set my extra stuff down and I'll be with you shortly."

{Waitwaitwait, what? You're just gonna ignore that?!} (Ignore what?)

{Neptune calling you Li-Li!}

(I mean, I don't mind. If it sticks it sticks if not then, oh well.)

…

…

…

The group exited Compa's house and begin walking through a huge, sci-fi utopia of a city. Glass towers shining in the midday sun as people walked through the unexpectedly sparse streets of… "Hey what the name of this city is this again?" Liam asked, looking at all of the people. Most of which were female.

"This is Planeptune, the land of purple progress, and home to the goddess Purple Heart." Compa answered. "I lived here my whooole life." She turned around and extended her arms out in emphasis.

"Huh." The only guy for what seemed like miles looked at the city around him. He pinched himself on the arm to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Then, he noticed that Neptune, the self proclaimed leader, was gone.

"Hey, guys look what I found!" The girl in question yelled from a nearby alleyway holding a wooden sword. "It's a wooden katana I found for a weapon."

"Do we really need Weaponry?" Liam inquired, rather stupidly even in his own mind. {Says the guy with a magic staff.} (Hush, I know, I'm an idiot.) [Didn't I talk about earlier?]

"Well yeah. We _are_ in a game about fighting and grinding." Neptune proves his point further.

"Good thing I have me good old magic staff." He pokes at the gem at the tip of the staff. It's glow shifted somewhat on contact before returning to it's normal four colors.

"Wait, before we get into a battle or anything, do you know any spells for that thing?"

(Do I?) [Do You?] {You do.} ([Since when?]) {Since you picked the thing up.} [That makes no sense.] (Makes sense to me.) {You could just hit them over the head with it.} [Sounds like fun!]

"Yes, yes I do," Liam answered with a _bit_ too much confidence.

"Ooooo, what are they? Can you summon beasts from beyond the fourth wall? No wait! Characters from other fanfictions?!" Neptune gaped at him with child like excitement.

"You'll see," Liam replied with a cocky grin.

(Please tell me I can do that.) {No, no you can't. Your move are pretty box standard.}

(The hell can I do then?) {Basic ranged attacks and two special attacks.}

… (Go on then, what are they?) {Well first off you have Element Change, it changes your primary element to Fire, Ice, Wind, or Electricity. That one isn't all that special.}[Elemental damage is a thing?]

{It is. Second is the Super-charged Attack were you launch an exceptionally powerful attack at a single target, and finally there is the AOE Attack, you fire an attack that can hit multiple targets at once. It's pretty self-explanatory.} [AOE means "area of effect" right?] (Yep.)

While Liam was pondering, the trio arrived at a forest or nature reserve just outside of the city, the trees had odd metal rings floating around them. The sun was shining between a hole in the canopy. Liam whistles at the site. "Been to my fair share of parks in my time, but this… is really just cool." He grabbed onto a nearby ring and span it around. It moved for a few seconds before stopping. Suddenly, a blue dog faced blob bounces out of the woods and towards the group, a goofy smile adorning its face.

"The fuck is that… thing?" Liam points at the bouncing blobby thing, conflicted between calling it cute or ridiculous.

"That's a dogoo, one of many monsters that started appearing on Gamindustri in the past few years." Information Compa informed as the dogoo bounced closer, ominously.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's either kill it, or go around." Liam started, as five more dogoos appear from behind the nearby trees to surround them.

"Uh oh, more of them!" Compa took a step back.

"Looks like I don't have a choice do I? Very well, let's go." Liam sighed and lazily held his staff to the side.

-Combat Start-

Three of the six blobs bounced over to Liam before readying up to pounce. As they did, the gem on the end of his staff turned red as fire flew from his fingertips at the dogoo in front of him. Leaving it as a screaming pile of caramelizing slime. "Bloody Hell he 'ad one heck of a final word." Liam uncovered his ears. Immediately after which, he was bombarded by the two remaining slimes.

Neptune used the distraction to her advantage and pummeled the dogoo that had bounced out originally, "I'll Nep them all up!" Once she was done with him she lunged at the other nearest target.

Compa was holding her own against the remaining pair with her syringe. Which Liam could swear she didn't have it with her. She kept them off by firing the sharp tip of the syringe, and by simply beating them over the head with it when they got too close.

As the two dogoos paused their attack, Liam stood up eyes blazing with rage. "Why you little shit!" He dramatically jammed the red gem of his staff into the slime, who started to glow red with the gem. "Oh no…" the blob exploded in a decent sized fireball, with chunks of slime flying all over the forest floor. Landing on his still sore back, Liam turned his head to last foe. Who, seeing the technique of his fellows demise, ran off into the woods. The only survivor of the battle as the girls finished off their respective targets.

-Combat End-

"Looks like I gotta be more careful next time." Liam took a victory pose as a gingle signaled a level up. "That… was messy." He turned to the girls, who also leveled up. "Yet fun." He walked the short distance them.

"Hey, I leveled up!" Neptune states, as if it wasn't scripted.

"I leveled up to!"

"Looks like it's even all round." Liam picks some jelly off his sweatshirt, his first instinct was to eat it but he decided otherwise. He continued on the path and the others followed. About a hour later, the group arrives at a pair of massive craters, no farther than a couple of feet away from each other.

"Nep-Nep does this remind you of anything?"

"Hmm…"

As Neptune was thinking, Liam mind wandered.

(How the hell did I survive that fall?) [It explains the soreness, but it only brings up more questions.] {You're Welcome.}

([For what?]) {Saving your lives of course.}

[That was you?]

{Why Yes it was. Come now, you don't really think _you_ can survive that fall.} (I should feel insulted, but I don't really care.)

"Nope still nothing,"

Liam saw a small blue object in a crater and jumped in to grab it.

"Liam! What are you doing!" The girls shouted before jumping in after him.

"Aha, got it!" Liam exclaimed as he excavated a blue water bottle from the dirt, holding it in the air like it was made of gold.

"Found you, you little shit."

[All That for a bottle of water. Really?] (Flavored water. It hit me on the head so it's probably important.)

{Actually, that's Nep-bull VII.}

[That does not help! That does not help at all!]

Before Liam could explain why he was so excited the ground beneath them cracked open and collapsed into a cave system below. Liam fell unconscious when his head hit a rock on the way down. Surprisingly, it hit the same location as White Heart's axe did.

(Ouch, that hurt. Wait. Am I dead?)

[{No.}]

(Ok good.)

[Hey where are we?]

{Underground.} (Damn it you beat me to it.)

…

…

…

(Hey, is it just me or is the ground shaking again?)

[No I noticed that. What the hell?]

{Maybe a goddess is fighting a giant spider monster.}

(That happening isn't it.)

{Maybe.}

[Damn it man it's a yes or no question!]

{Fine fine. Yes it might be.} [You son of a bitch!]

(Shut up both of you! We need to get up!)

Liam awoke to a sight he wouldn't like waking up to again. He saw the back of Purple Heart defending him from a horrific cross between a man and spider, with a giant sword in one hand and Compa in another.

(You know. I'd prefer to be unconscious right now.)

[Get up and fight the damn thing before Compa gets killed.] {For once I agree with him.}

(I never said I _wasn't_ gonna fight it.)

[{Good.}]

Liam lifts himself up with his staff and prepares to fight the abomination.

 **-Mini-Boss Battle Start-**

"I'm going to regret this…"

Purple Heart immediately engaged in close combat with the spider-beast, forcing it back before sending it careening into the ceiling of the cave and smashing it back to the ground.

"Ah, Cross Combination, right." Liam weighed his attack options before deciding that ice is the best option to start, and pulls his staff back to charge. The air behind him grew colder.

"Now, chill!" Swinging his staff like a sword, he sends a giant icicle careening at the monsters chest. It exploded on impact and caused it to recoil in pain.

[One liners, really?] (Hey, I thought it was _cool_.) [Oh for the love of-]

The spider lifted its blade up and cleaved the rock next to Liam, who fell face first in the ground to avoid the attack. (I was almost half the man I used to be…)

"Ohh… 'ere we go!" With an unexpectedly nimble jump, he flipped back to his feet and shot a smaller and less effective shard of ice at the assailant as Purple Heart finished another combo in its side with a backflip.

[Different element?] (Done!)

Purple Heart drew its attention from him, and evaded its attacks with ease as the wind picked up. Liam drew his staff back again, and with a few swings sent three green slash waves made of the elemental energy of air in the monsters direction. While they didn't cut it like what he initially expected, they did still have a decent effect.

"I'm sure that… uh… shit I don't have a line for this one."

[Blew you away?] (No, to much of a low hanging fruit.)

Sparks flew of his weapon as the wall of the cave suddenly developed a giant sword gash as Purple Heart flew overhead, and with another swing of the staff sent a thunderbolt back at the sword arms of the spider-guard, who fell to its knees. "I know your shocked by my superior aim, but please, have some respect." It collapses, and Compa crawls out of it's grip.

 **-Mini-Boss Battle End-**

Liam falls on his knees, that last attack took more out of him than he thought.

"Fuck. Giant. Spider. Monsters." He gives the corpse the finger as the crystal on his staff glows idle. "Compa, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You two were really cool!" Compa responded, prompting Liam to look for Purple Heart as a flash of light appeared behind him. When it faded, Neptune was standing there just as exhausted as he was. Liam tries to process what just happened.

"Man, that was tiring." Neptune turned to him. "Those attacks of yours was really cool!"

"Thanks, made them myself." Liam said, hoping she didn't hear his stupid little puns.

"Li-Li! Did you know Nep-Nep can transform!" Compa yell echoes through the cave system. "Yeah, I noticed. Neato." Liam responded with a thumbs up as the spider monster got back up again.

"It's alive!" The three yelled before scrambling back through the cave system and all the way back to Compa's house.

"Why. The Hell. Did that thing. Not die!" Liam panted, frustrated and tired. "It took three different special attacks two of which were mine and still didn't die!" He laid down on the couch, angry with the durability of spiders and the apparent ineffectiveness of his special attacks. After a minute or so of silence, he nearly dozed off when he noticed a small crystal shard on his sweatshirt. "The heck is this thing?" It flickered to life as a familiar voice answered.

"This is a part of the first key fragment."

"Oh hey, hi Histy." Neptune replied.

"Is the crystal the Histy you were talking about Nep-Nep?"

"Yes, I am Histoire, a tome, but I cannot communicate for long for the shard's power is waning. Liam and Neptune, this is only half of the Planeptune key fragment. I regrettably do not know the location of the other half, but I believe it's in the same place or near where you got the first piece." Liam assumes the piece of the fragment was picked up by accident when he almost got split in two by a giant sword, or when said sword cleaved into the wall.

"Okay, so when we find the rest of the fragments, then what?" Liam wondered aloud.

"I shall inform you when the ti-" Histoire's connection was cut off when the shard lost its power.

"Damn it. Well…" Liam focuses on what to do, "I think we should go back the day after tomorrow. I think we all need some rest after today and we can get to know each other better as well."

"I like it!" Neptune replied.

"Yessy." Compa replied as well.

([Yessy?])

{Don't-(Question it got it.)

[We're not going to question much are we.]

{Not if you like being confused.}

(Got it.)

…

…

…

 **That's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter four: Liam and the Hag

**Chapter Four: Liam and the Hag.**

 **Now with 70% less swearing!**

 **() is Liam, [] is William, {} is Leo, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

Liam awoke on the couch once more, but this time on purpose. Compa only had one guest bed and it was too small for him and Neptune to sleep comfortably. Liam volunteered to sleep on the floor but Compa demanded he slept on the couch because it would be better for his back. He looked at the clock as he walked out of the house at Four in the morning.

(So, we're sneaking out right?)

[Less sneaking, more like getting an early start.]

(For what exactly?)

{Figuring out your role in the party remember.}

(Right.)

After going back to the forest he and the girls wandered into he starts to look for small groups of weak monsters to kill. He repeated this until dawn, where he has gained little power.

(Fuck I'm beat.)

{So we're the magic glass cannon then.}

(As far as we know, yeah.)

[Back we go then. Before anyone noticed.]

He proceeds to walk back. It's about nine thirty when he enters Compa's house.

"There you are! I thought you ran off on us." Neptune yelled as she was eating pudding for breakfast. {Probably unhealthy.}

"No, just working on spells." Liam sleepily responds.

"

Liam relaxed and played guitar for the first time in this… world? Dimension? Whatever this place is it's the first time he's played in a while and the girls seem impressed by his choice of song, mostly involving everything from rock songs such as Highway to Hell, to jazz like September, to his favorite, classical music like Fur Elise. After an hour of fun with the guitar, Liam desired a cold shower to wake him up and some more time to himself. When he was about halfway through his wash however, he felt like he was being watched, and when he finished it vanished.

…

…

…

"After a day of lazing around, today is the day the group returns to the cave to bring revengeance against the beast who've wronged them and their leader Neptune leads the charge!"

"What's with the narration? Oh right, Neptune." Liam looks down the cave as Neptune and Compa explore. The otherwise dark cave was dotted with large glowing crystals, but when Liam touched it with his staff, it's glow faded and dark.

(Glowing crystals.)

[{Cheak.}]

The sound of a defeated monster, the cry's of victory, and EXP gained reminded Liam why he was here.

[Monsters.]

({Cheak.})

He broke of a chunk of a crystal outcrop growing off the wall, it faded and all of the nearby crystal went dark.

{Darkness. Cheak.}

(The hell?! Where are we?!)

[I don't know just be careful. I don't want to fall down a pit or worse, find that monster alone.]

(Bloody Hell imagine if we did find it. We'd be _soo_ fucked.)

He fantasized what would happen, despite how it terrified him. He began to wander when his legs grew idle until Leo snapped him out of his trance a few minutes later.

(What if it just ambushed me and split me in half?)

{Look out.}

([What!])

He collided with someone, likely Neptune judging by the size.

"Oh, sorry!" The nearby crystals to light up to revel a girl, an oversized blue jacket with a multitude of phones on the buckle, and a cute leaf clip that works surprisingly well with the hair on the ground in front of him. "Hey, what are you kids doing out here it's dangerous." She snapped.

"Kids? I'm twice your size and I'm the only one here besides you."

"Sorry, I didn't look up there, so what are you doing down here by yourself?"

"Well, me and two other friends are looking for a small crystal thing that looks like this." Liam showed her the key fragment fragment. "Seen anything like this around?"

{Wow, you're awfully trusting aren't you.}

(What?)

{Nothing!}

"No never seen anything like it but I _have_ been looking for a monster around here. Guard vermin. Looked real roughed up. Have you seen it?"

"Oh yeah... we fought that fucker. It had one of my friends in its arm so we beat it 'til it let go. Thing tried to split me like a fruit." Liam responded, remembering the events of the other day.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hit it off with a thunderbolt to the chest, then ran off. Good times." The two arrived at a bridge to the other side of the cavern.

"Hey, Liam! there you are!" Neptune finally returned with Compa in tow.

"Oh, hey guys. About time you caught up... hey, before I forget what's your name?" Liam asked the girl.

"Names IF, I'm a guild member." IF responded.

"IF? Odd name, I like it."

"Well I'll call you Iffy, nice to meet you Iffy I'm Neptune."

"And I'm Compa."

"Liam Enderson."

 **-Mini-Boss Battle Start-**

The roar of the now named Guard Vermin disrupted the otherwise pleasant conversation. As it closed in on the group, Liam weighed his options.

"Nep-Nep, transform!" Compa commanded as the Goddess Purple Heart is unleashed.

"Right, I got this." Liam leveled his burning hand to the charging beast. " **Inferno Spear**!" A stream of fire rushed forth and engulfed the Guard Vermin, prompting everyone to jump to the side as the fireball slammed into the cave wall. Turns out that fire was super effective.

"Nice work, now let's strike together!" Purple Heart and the others run off towards the pile of monster and debris as Liam casually santers fourth. While his special attack attack did more damage than last time, that was likely more to due with the GV as he's been referring it in his head as, slight weakness to fire than an increase in his power.

When he did manage to approach attack range the girls had already done far more damage than before and when he added his own firebolts into the mix, the beast felt quite pathetic.

"Fall into Hell!" IF lands the final blow, digging her Kuatar into its chest.

 **-Mini-Boss Battle End-**

The "Mini-Boss" evaporated into data with level ups all around.

{New skill my main character friend.}

(Really? What is this new skill I acquired?)

{Gilded Lance: a powerful single shot attack. Not associated with any form of element.} (Neat?)

{Really only useful at level ten though, but we will cross that bridge later.} Leo grumbled, ([Ok then.])

Liam was contemplating the possible value of the crystals on the wall before he was interrupted by Neptune Pulling a disc from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey Liam, what's this?"

"Why you askin' me?"

"Because you look like the type to know who knows a lot of obscure stuff."

"Thank?"

"What did you find Nep?" IF inquired.

"Hold on I just noticed, is Nep me?"

"You named me Iffy so why not? Anyways where did you find that?"

"It was hanging on the wall over there." Neptune pointed to a section of wall with a slot for a disc to be placed.

"On the wall? Your not pulling my leg here are you?"

"No, there's a slot on the wall that can fit a disc like that in." Liam confirmed. "If I had a guess, it was probably for show or maybe… Hey Iffy, this cave was uncovered recently right?"

"Yeah it only became accessible a day or two ago."

"So we may be dealing with some archaeological malarkey here. Ahem, theory one-"

The disc in Neptune's hand started shining with a bright white light and a roar as the group was suddenly surrounded by monsters.

"Disc monsters interrupting my monologue now is it? Well, might as well get to the fighting. "

 _A few turns of boring combat later._

"Well that was fun. We managed to get through unharmed and Neptune didn't even need to transform." Liam posed with his staff lying on his shoulders.

"Well that was a surprise. Why didn't you tell us that monsters come from discs Iffy."

Neptune pointed an accusing finger.

"How was I supposed to know monsters came from discs we don't…" Iffy paused.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"So that's where monsters come from… This is amazing!" Iffy shouted. She and Compa looked ecstatic, but Liam and Neptune were only confused by the sudden outburst.

"Yessy! I think it's a super discovery!" Compa yelled.

"Neat..?"

The group was interrupted by laughing from the shadows.

"I came here for my guardian but I didn't expect to see you here Neptune!" This new voice shouted.

"Who's there? And what's with that old melodramatic laugh?"

Then the source of the voice emerged from out of the shadows. A pale woman in a very strange outfit that even Liam and could not describe without using the word gothic or rag like, an ugly purple hat adorned her head, and annoyed, blood red eyes fixed on Neptune.

"Mocking people as usual, you haven't changed a bit." The witch cosplay person continued.

"Nep-Nep? Is this a friend of yours?" Compa whispered.

"Of course not. I don't know any old lady who where's that much gothic makeup." Neptune replied without bothering to lower her voice.

"That's good to hear. I was doubting your choice of people.

"Yeah, if you were friends with her I would've put in my resignation." Iffy said.

"No kidding, I feel as if this one will be a problem for the rest of the fic." Liam tried not to laugh his ass off as the witches face grew more and more furious. "So who are you, madam elder?"

"How _dare_ you! Saying that in front of me!" The hag snapped.

"Liam, now you made the old lady mad." Iffy scolded in an almost mocking tone

Suddenly from out of nowhere the lady pulled an enormous spear that was bigger than herself. The four heroes pulled out their respective weapons and stood ready for combat.

 **-Boss Battle Start-**

With a quick strike, the woman clubbed IF hard enough to send her into wall on the other end of the bridge.

"What the hell!" Liam yelled before conjuring up his plan. Neptune transform into Purple Heart once more and charged the witch, who blocked every strike and struck a home run with the goddess.

"Oh, it's one of these unbeatable battles isn't it?" The hag attacked again, this time eliminating Compa.

"Well, at least I get one shot." The gem on his staff glowed an amethyst color as he thrusted it forward at the foe and fired a bolt of pure magic. The witch deflected the energy back at him. "Oh that's fucking cool th-" The bolt exploded on impact and sent him staggering back.

"Ow… Saving the best for last then." Liam was interrupted by the witch impaling him.

"Fuck... that... hurt." He was tossed over to the rest of the group.

"Now then the key fragment." The hag demanded, digging her foot into Liam's back.

"Go fuck yourself." Liam received a swift kick to the side.

"Give me the key fragment, or else."

"No."

"What did you say?" Another kick, harder this time.

"I said… ha… go suck a cock."

(The hell do we do!)

[Swear more, that always helps.]

{Just wait a moment.} (What do you mean just wait! I'm literally going to die!) {Just trust me, I know what's going to happen.}

(Fine.)

After a few minutes of kicking and swearing a number of insults about the male genitalia and were she can stick it, the group picks themselves up.

"H-Hey! This lady is too strong for being early stage boss! I call cheats!"

"The damage that popped up against us was too large." Compa said healing herself up with some sort of healing grass.

(Why don't we have any of those!)

[Because you're too busy playing around than to notice.]

{Well, how was he supposed to know.}

[Other than the fact that he was knocked off of a floating island, to awake later in a black void with a magical talking voice and later sees blue dog slimes and to kill an oversized spider monster wielding a greatsword, I'm pretty sure healing items would be the norm.]

{Fair enough.}

"Can I have one of those items please, I'm currently getting the shit kicked out of me."

"You're all scum to me. Go ahead, cry and weep like the losers you are." The old lady laughed. "Now then, the key fragment." With one final demand.

"For the last time. Go. Fuck. Yourself. You. Cunt!"

"I guess I'll take it off your dead body."

"How about you go to hell." Liam returns to his feet.

"Fine then. I'll just take Neptune's power and kill you all." She reached out her hand and fired a beam of red light at Neptune, only for Compa to knock her out of the way and take the attack head on. After the light fades Compa still there unfazed.

"W-what." The witch stuttered, her voice changed slightly.

"Compa! Are you ok?!" Neptune shouts as IF helped her back to her feet.

"Umm… huh? I'm ok?"

"What the hell was that?" Liam questioned aloud.

"How dare you get in the way of my Nep-Nep!"

Everyone stopped for a moment confused. It clicked in Liam's head.

"Wait… Nep-Nep?"

The hag fired another red beam at Neptune.

"Wah!" Neptune doged.

"Hey, you! Stop running around and just get hit!"

"Just keep dodging, she's trying to absorb your power!"

"No problem I'm good at dodging things like responsibilities and bullets!" Neptune responded in a classic Nep fashion.

"We must attack now that she's been weakened and confused." Liam drew up another plan of attack. "Hey you! We're even now!" Neptune transformed into Purple Heart.

"Let us begin the battle we were supposed to fight before."

 **-Combat Restart-**

Purple Heart and IF swooped in before the witch could respond, pinning her in a corner. Compa and Liam flung needle and magic respectively into the fray.

"How you feeling?" Liam asked his companion.

[Is now a good time? Trick question, it's no!] {He's just concerned is all, calm down.}

"A little tingly, but I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She smiled one of those contagious smiles. Liam looked to the even matchup only a few steps away.

"Right then, asskicking time. **Thunderbolt**!"

IF blocked the witches spear while Purple Heart took the brief opportunity to get a good hit in only for a streak of lightning to graze by, throwing her off guard.

"I missed?!" Liam took a moment to appreciate his fuck up. "Well, dodge this, **Blizzard**!" A circle of cyan runes appears beneath him as he spins his staff above him.

The witch took the opening to put pressure on Purple Heart and IF as the air grew cold. A flurry of tiny icicles slowly passed by, damaging the three combatants. The two party members glared at the wizard responsible.

"Opps. I'll stop being flashy. Sorry!" Purple Heart finished with a sudden **Cross-Combination**.

 **-Boss Battle End-**

The party gathered around the fallen witch.

"Now then, it's about time we demand something from you." Liam looked at the others, putting the back of his staff in the witches back. "Anyone want anything from this cunt before I finished her?"

"I hate to ask this, but do you know me?" Neptune asked.

"Of… of course I do!" she said. "I know you like the palm of my hand!"

"Then tell me this. Who am I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nep-Nep lost her memories. If you know anything about them can you tell us?"

The hag broke out into a fit of laughter. "You? Neptune? Lost your memory? This is golden! I was worried when I've lost sight of you, but I see that luck is on my side!"

"Shut it!" Liam put more pressure on her back.

"I will let you hold onto the key fragment for now. Until then!" She said, before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Damn, she's gone."

(I kinda wanted to torture the bitch I'll be honest.)

"Who was that? She seemed to have it out for you Nep." IF asked.

"I don't know… if only Histy was here." Neptune sighed in disappointment.

"Well first things first what do we do with this thing?" Liam said, motioning to the disc half covered in dirt after the three consecutive battles.

"Well let's break it so no more monsters come out." IF said and not even a second after Liam snapped it in half with the base of his staff.

"Now then let's go home I'm hungry." Liam said stomach growling. "Hm."

Before leaving Liam saw something shiny from the corner of his eye.

(Found the other fragment me finks.)

{Yeah, that's it. About time to put them together.}

[Later, now is food time.]

…

…

…

 _About an hour and a half later at Compa house_

(Well the food's great, the girls are pretty, and the adventure's fun.) [I agree with all of those.]

{Well, we still need to put the key together.}

(Yeah, we should share that information with the group.)

The group was talking about sleeping arrangements when Liam phased out to talk to his other minds. Nothing solid yet

"Hey, what's our next move." Liam said.

"Wait, did we get the other key fragment fragment?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, I found it after the bitch warped out." Liam says holding the thing in question.

"Well, Lastation is the closest to Planeptune right now so we should go there next." IF suggested.

"Ok. Then we go to Lastation then." Liam raised a glass of water.

[I feel like this adventure is only going to get better.]

({Indeed.})

 **Well that's the end of chapter four, and the first updated bit of the story.**

 **(Unless you from the future and the rest is updated, then ignore that bit.)**

 **Yes, as you can see I, the author, have one of the main characters here for what I'm going to dub the, Ender-Station. This will be appearing every four chapters as I talk about the story right now and where it's going and possibly any questions that people may ask. If you'd have a question about something in the story that doesn't quite make sense, then send me a PM and I'll answer it in the next Ender-station.**

 **(Question, why am I here?)**

 **Because it'd be more fun to have some of the characters react to review or the questions to answer them themselves from outside the narrative.**

 **(So... is that it?)**

 **Hold on, let me check my script…**

 **Yeah, that's all for this episode of Ender-station, I hope you've enjoyed reading. This was the Endersaiyan. (And this was Liam Enderson)**

 **And we'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter Five: Dreams of Black Regality

**Chapter Five: Dreams of Black Regality.**

 **() is Liam himself, [] is William Liam's "Dark self", {} is me the author, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

(Another dream… dreams of purple storms… sometimes I dream like this… mostly after I'm informed of important people, places, and/or things… something's off this time… why?)

(I see… a land of Industry… must be Lastation… now a larger building… looks important… must be the bisilacom… now I'm in the building… a girl… she looks stressed… now a businessman is yelling at her… she's yelling back… an argument is taking place… now… to listen.)

{This is no dream… this is the space between dimensions… many try to master its powers… many more went insane… Liam is… more resistant than most… he will be informed of this places true potential soon enough.}

(Useless information… just talk of a corporation called Avenir making some sort of weapon… but this is the capital and this is the CPU of Lastation lady Black Heart… I will keep an eye out for her when I'm around… Wait… the businessman stormed out… now to listen with... great interest.)

"Damn it…" Black Heart whispers.

"I keep telling them that they can't research anti-CPU weaponry but they keep insisting…" she mutters to herself unaware of her audience.

"I don't know what to do… I need to go questing tomorrow I need the stress relief." Black Heart goes of to bed in the nearby room.

(The vision is fading now I'm back in the normal world.)

{I have some information that may be of service to you. The 'dream' you where in is not a dream but is the space between darkness and light, time and space, the space between dimensions, this place has no name. What will you name it.}

(What's with you..? You seem more knowing and celestial than normal?)

{Just name it.}

(Fine. Warp? No the Shroud! No the Void! Yes the Void.)

{This is the Void. A place you're familiar with correct?}

(Yes… why?)

{The Void can give you unimaginable power and knowledge but at the price of your sanity or worse. Death is not the worst that can happen. At this moment the Void wants you to choose… strength or knowledge. Your choice.}

(What's the price?)

{Power for your material, knowledge for your mind.}

(Well knowledge then.)

Liam clenches his head in pain as one thousand screams fill his mind. Knowledge filling in from all of them. It's almost mind breaking. Almost.

{New spell acquired. Soul Drain steal the life and/or knowledge from enemies.}

(Fucking cool but fuck that hurt.)

The next morning

"Owowowow." Liam wakes up with a massive headache from the power he acquired and from sleeping on the couch.

"Hey! You were shifting in your sleep are you ok?" IF asks concerned.

"Yeah just a headache I'm fine."

"Ok." IF says with concern on her face.

"Well… better wake the others… I'll wake Neptune." Liam says dreading Neptune's reaction to him.

Only to find the bed empty.

"The hell?" Liam looks around to see a note on her pillow.

 _Dear friends_

 _I have left to train._

 _I will be back at about 9:00._

 _From Neptune_

 _PS Liam if you're reading this this is your fault you cheater._

(My fault?)

[You're a higher level than her and removed her from the title of main character.]

(That makes sense…)

{Well let's tell the others.}

[(On it!)]

"Hey! Neptune left a note, she's going off to train." Liam said.

"What!" IF yelled with Compa waking up from the sudden shout.

"We need to find her!"

"Yeah. There's only two places she knows of that monsters are found so I'll look in the caves you guys can look in the forest." Liam said with unexpected calm.

"Well what level are you?" IF asks intrigued.

"Level six now." Liam answered

"Really? I'm just below level six myself." IF responds.

"Then let's go... I'm excited to go to Lastation." Liam said before grabbing all needed supplies, his guitar, staff, and bottle now filled with tea.

"Why are you taking your guitar?" Compa asks with a hint of sleepiness.

"Because if I have this guitar I can go out and play for tips." Liam said.

"Good idea. Now we don't need to go questing for money anymore." IF said

"But it still be good for helping the public and for grinding levels."

"Yeah… I'm off where are we meeting?" Liam asked before leaving like a fool.

"Oh! Do you have a phone?" IF asks

"No."

"Then…" IF thinks to herself before Liam speaks up.

"Can't I borrow one of your phones?"

"Umm…" IF looks around nervously before saying.

"Fine… just don't lose it."

"Got it!" Liam says before she passes one of her phones to him.

"Now then… anything else I'm missing?"

"Not that we know of. Good luck!" IF says as Liam fucks off to the cave system.

 _One uneventful walk later._

Liam was messing with the phone IF gave him.

[Got any games on your phone?]

(No.)

[How about now.]

(No!)

[Now?]

({No! Shut up!})

(Only other contact this thing has is IF's other phones.)

{Cool.}

After a while he finds Neptune in her CPU form fighting an overwhelming amount of monsters.

"Hiya!" Nep exclaims before attacking with her katana doing descent damage. All things considered she was doing well.

"Take this!"

She won. She finished off the last monster and was still standing on two feet. Just not in the best of conditions as she untransformed and fell over right after.

"Damn it…"

(Do we get her?)

{Is that even a question. Of course we do.}

Liam proceeds to go over to the unconscious Neptune.

"Hey… are you alive?"

Nothing.

"-Sigh-" Liam picks Neptune up on his back and tries to call the others.

-ring ring-

"Hello? Liam?" IF picks up.

"Yeah… it's me… I found Neptune but... she passed out… where do you want... to meet up?" Liam says trying not to drop Nep.

"What! Is she ok?!"

"Yeah she's fine… where do… we meet." Liam repeats

"Let's meet up outside the forest we… kinda got lost." IF responds awkwardly.

"Got it... see ya there." Liam finished before hanging up.

"Damn ether I'm out of shape or your heavier than you look… probably the former."

 _A while of walking later_

"Hm…" Neptune shifts on Liam's back.

(Damn it I just got comfortable.)

"What..? What's happening?" Nep asks out loud.

"You passed out fighting monsters." Liam says

"Here… let me put you down."

"What time is it?" Neptune questioned still groggy from the fight.

"Um… about noon. Why?"

"Darn… I wanted to be back sooner…" Neptune says softly.

"It's fine... we will meet up with the others soon just rest for a while ok." Liam says with a smile.

"Hm hm." Neptune responses barely conscious.

Meanwhile a group of rough looking men approached them from the shadow of the cave.

"Hi excuse me but do any of you have any spare healing items?" Liam asks politely.

"Yeah! your gonna need them after we're through with you!" The leader of the group a man with a black leather jacket and greasy brown hair yells out before pulling a lead pipe from his belt with the other two doing the same.

"Look… I don't want to harm you (lies. I So want to harm them) but if you don't back down I will brutally kill you all." Liam says with a smirk adorning his face.

"Ha! That's a good joke ain't it boss!" Dumbass one says.

"Yeah… joke." Dumbass two says as well.

"Shut it both of you and kick the shit out of this cocky asshole!" The leader shouts before the others charged at Liam.

-Combat Start-

"Alright I warned you…" Liam yelled out before grabbing his staff.

Blizzard

A storm of ice and snow appears from out of nowhere blinding the poor fools before they even got close to Liam.

Soul Drain

Liam grabbed on to the nearest asshat and power started to drain into him.

"Shit! Johnny!" The boss yells as Johnny falls dead from Liam's grasp.

"What the hell!" The other asshat says

Gilded Lance

before a sudden hole appeared in his chest.

(Fuck that's effective.)

"No! Not you too Billy!"

"Well my foolish friend… the healing potion."Liam says smirking like he was before.

"Fine! Have it but you WILL regret this!" The boss yells as he throws a red potion at Liam's feet and running off.

-Combat End-

The blizzard fades and there Neptune sees Liam, two corpses, and one man running off into the caves. One body was pouring blood from the chest it was almost enough to make her sick.

"That was fun." Liam says before grabbing the potion and walking to Nep.

"Here you go… that should heal the damage you took from training."

"What was that?!" Neptune says somewhere between scared and impressed.

"That was a level six badass kicking the shit out of level two and one baddies." Liam responds.

"Really?!" Nep says outraged.

"What?"

"I try to catch up to you level but you keep getting stronger!" Neptune continues yelling at Liam with tears forming in her eyes.

(Shit.)

"How can I be the main character if you keep getting stronger than me!"

[Man… now I feel like an ass.]

{Same.}

"Is that what it's about…" Liam asks.

Neptune nods.

"... then I shall train you."

"Train me?"

"Yes! I will train you so you can be stronger. Once you and I are the same level then we can fight over who's main character. What do you say?" Liam asks.

"Umm…" Neptune thinks for a moment.

"...Ok. I agree."

"Great! Now then give me a moment." Liam calls IF and Compa.

-ring ring-

"Yes?"

"Hey Neptune woke up and she and I are going to train for a while we will meet you back at Compa's House."

"What! I thought you wanted to go to Lastation today!"

"Yeah we're still going today will just be out for an hour or so."

"-Sigh- Fine just don't take to long."

"Got it."

Liam hangs up the phone.

"Well then. Let's train!" Liam shouts.

 _After a short walk_

The pair arrive at a clearing in the cave with a single level four monster.

"Well then… he will do."

Liam points to a nearby monster: a slightly smaller guard vermin than the one they killed before.

"Fight him without transforming." Liam says quietly as to not get the attention of the beast.

"What?!" Nep shouted in surprise before covering her mouth.

"Kill that thing without transforming." Liam repeats quietly.

"I heard you but that thing is the same level as me!" Neptune somewhere between shouting and whispering.

"That's the point. Fight things that are as strong or stronger and leveling will be easier." Liam whispered.

"Trust me. If you start having a bad time I will come down and help."

Neptune slowly nods and goes off to fight the monster.

 _One battle later_

Neptune finished the monster barely standing but is now level five

"See! You killed it and leveled up!" Liam yells happy his experiment worked so well.

"Now If you do that enough you can level incredibly quickly."

"I almost died!" Neptune shouted back understandably angry.

"Keyword's almost." Liam response with a smirk throwing her a healing potion.

Neptune sighs.

{Of course YOU would make Neptune sigh.}

[You say that like it's hard to do.]

(Yeah she won't do anything that involves hard work.)

{Good point.}

"Now then…" Liam says looking around for other dangers.

"Let's get back… I want to go to Lastation today damn it."

 _A long silent walk later_

"Hello friends!" Liam yells out swinging the door open scaring the shit out of IF and Compa laughing his ass off.

"Hey guys…" An exhausted Neptune walks in.

"Wow Nep what happened to you?" IF asks

"She was fighting a level four monster in her normal form. Why?"

"She looks like she was almost beaten to death!"

(Oh boy.)

"Keyword's almost my concerned friend."

"But why?!"

"She wanted to level up and she did."

"So you let her threw herself at a level four monster alone!?"

"I wouldn't let her die like that… I knew she could kill the thing without help or transforming but if she didn't do as well as I thought she would I would've stepped in to help."

IF looked at angrily Liam and if looks could kill Liam would be dead one hundred times over.

"Well let's go then we don't have much time to babble." Liam finished

"Neptune… take it a bit easier than normal ok."

After a while of getting ready IF, Compa, Neptune, and Liam leave the house to go into the city of Planeptune proper.

 _A hour of confused walking later_

The group arrives at a building that was much larger than the rest. The basilacom of Planeptune. Liam and IF were arguing over if putting the CPUs home and the capitol building of the nation together into one building was a good idea or not.

"I'm just saying if they separate the CPUs house from the capitol building is would be safer for the CPU the leader of the country and for the other political members." Liam finished his side of the argument.

"You have a good point…" IF says defeated.

"But it is useful to live where you work but if it's the leader of a country it just makes you an easier target." Liam finished more of his thoughts.

"Hey we're here!" Neptune says with renewed vigor.

(How does she recover so fast?)

{Don't question it it's just Neptune.}

"Well then let's go in." Liam says with a worried expression.

"...let's hope it's easy business." He finished under his breath.

The group enter the capital building and go up to the main desk anyways.

"I got this… what do we need?" Liam asks.

"We need permission to leave the city to go to Lastation." IF answers

"Really? Even for a visit?"

"Yeah that's just how it works."

"Ok then."

Liam walks up to the desk with a lady who was no more than 20 looks at the towering man in front of her.

"H-Hello what can I help you with." The attendant asks nervously.

"Hello me and three of my friends need permission to go to Lastation." Liam answers calmly.

"Y-Yes please g-give me a moment…" as the woman types at her computer Liam looks around to see that he was being watched by everyone else in the room.

(Why are they looking at me like I'm a dangerous monster?)

[Maybe because you brutally killed some bandits.]

{Or the fact you massive in comparison to everyone else.}

Liam now noticed that he was the only man in the room (literally) and that he towered over all of them.

(Shit…that's cool.)

[Ok that's just awesome.]

{Damn right it's awesome.}

(Compa wasn't kidding when she said other guys were rare.)

"T-There you go sir you and your f-friends just need to s-sign this and you can go." The lady gave Liam a paper and pen.

"Alright... thank you." Liam said before going back to his friends.

"I just gave it a look over you guys just need to sign here." Liam already signed the paper.

After returning the now signed paper the group goes outside to a metal ring.

"So what's this?" Liam asks

"This is the bridge to Lastation… Wait is this the first time you've ever used a bridge?" IF asks as Liam tells her his story of arriving here.

"I don't believe that for a moment." IF says when he finished.

"Understandably so but that is the truth I assure you." Liam says before walking to the metal gate

"So I just walk through this?"

*Sigh* "Yes that's how they wo- What are you doing!." IF says as Liam starts trying to take the thing apart.

"Trying to figure out how they work why?" Liam says before pulling out some wires.

"Your going to break it somehow!" IF screams at him as Neptune and Compa talk off to the side about something else.

"Don't worry I got this." Liam says pulling out a crystal lattice.

"Oooo what does this do?"

"Just put it back!"

"Fine." Liam reassembles the gate in only a few seconds.

"Let's go."

The group steps in Liam stepping in last.

(Guys hold me I'm scared.)

[{Just go!}]

(Fine.)

Liam goes into the ring only to appear on the other side in an instant.

(Well then… that was kinda underwhelming.)

[{Yeah.}]

Looking around he and the group appeared in the middle of nowhere with the city of Lastation in the distance.

"Well then… I assume that's the city. Now that I see it with my own eyes it's actually really quite pretty in a steampunk sort of way." Liam says looking at the main building.

"Yeah but now we're in the middle of nowhere because you messed with the bridge!" IF says fuming.

"Well we still got here right?"

"Yeah I guess but next time don't mess with the bridge we're going to use."

"No promises, let's go!" Liam says before running off towards the city but the thought of lady Black Heart stays in his mind.

 **That's the end of chapter five. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter Six: Only More Questions!

**Chapter Six: Only More Questions**

 **() is Liam himself, [] is William Liam's "Dark self", {} is me the author, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

After the group ran into Lastation Liam got separated from the rest leaving him lost in a unknown city in a unknown world surrounded by unknown people.

[{-Mental facepalms-}]

(What… it was a funny little cliffhanger at the time but now I see how it was a bad idea.)

[Yes but how are we going to find our friends…]

{Let's slow down and think about this… if we ask around someone may know where our friends are.}

[(Good idea.)]

Looking about Liam observed the local area. Lastation is a dark, polluted place with roads made of stone and dirt but the people are content, happy even. Liam can smell the factory's from here and he can just see the smokestacks over the commercial and residential buildings.

(Is that a Tesla coil?!)

[A what?]

{Hey is that a weapon shop?}

(Your the author so is it or is it not.)

{Just go in smartass.}

Liam walks into the shop reading the nearby advertisement for the shop.

 **The Busted Giant**

 **The only place that gives you weapons** **and** **weapon modifications.**

Upon entering he was meet with the shopkeeper, a teen with a height on par with Liam along with an older man who looks like his father or uncle.

"Hello and welcome to The Busted Giant the only place that offers you weapons AND modifications. What are you looking for today?" The teen welcomes Liam to the shop with a genuine smile.

"Hi, I just want a modification for my magic staff so it has a blade at the end."

"Yes come with me please I can help you." The older man says and Liam joins him in the back room.

The room was filled with tables with all kinds of tools, hammers, blowtorches, tongs you name it, nine times out of ten there is one in this room.

"So you're looking for a blade for your staff hm."

"Indeed, monsters get a bit too close for comfort and I'm looking for a way to beat them back in a literal sense. A blade will be perfect."

"Well…" the old man thought for a moment before the younger individual interrupted.

"Hey da- I mean boss… the Avenir guy is back."

"-sigh- Damn it. Help the customer with the modification I'll take care of this." The old man swore as he walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Liam asked.

"Avenir is trying to buy the shop as far as I can tell. Dad keeps telling them no but they keep asking." The boy says.

"Anyway what was it you need?"

"I need a blade on my staff."

"Really? That's it?"

Liam nodded

"I can do that. Hand me your staff please."

"Yeah here you go… So what's with Avenir?"

"Big ass company buying the comitision and now it has influence in the capital." The boy was attaching the blade on the end of his staff the metal bending around the crystal but does not make contact with it.

"Really? Why?"

"I have no idea."

After about fifteen minutes of talking the boy finished the blade but his father never came back in.

"There we go. Now then this will cost you…"

(Shit I forgot about money.)

[What kind of currency do we use here?]

{Credits.}

([Ok then])

"...three hundred credits."

(How much do we have?)

{In total about… four thousand credits but you have about a thousand on you.}

(Good.)

"Alright here you go. Hey what's your name?"

"Lendas."

"I'm Liam Enderson nice to meet you Lendas."

"Are you in adventurer?"

"Yeah why?"

"My dad really wants me to be an adventurer like you but I not really good at fighting."

"hm."

The pair enter the storefront to see Lendas' father arguing with a man with a suit.

"For the last time I'm not selling my store."

"Yes but it's a good investment and a great career choice, more people will kn-"

"I don't care I'm not selling my shop to a corrupt corporation. End of story. Now get off my property or I'll blow your brains out." He says calmly as the Avenir representative runs off.

"Was that another rep dad?" Lendas asks.

"Yeah… Did you help the customer?"

"Yes he did, he did a wonderful job on my staff."

Liam's staff now has half of a hexagon blade around the crystal so it's not interfere with the spells.

"Hell I think I can take the CPU on in combat with this thing." Liam finishes spinning the glave/staff in his hands.

"Ha! I like your spirit! You remind me of myself when I was your age. Maybe my son here will learn from you."

"Hey! I said before I just want some more experience with combat before I move out." Lendas says outraged.

"Anyways thanks for the mod. I will recommend my friends to this place." Liam says walking away.

Liam wanders into Lastation looking for his friends.

(Why did I give the phone back?)

[Because Your an idiot.]

(Good point.)

{Well let's go to the basilacom and see what they mean by 'influence'.}

Liam continues walking until he reaches the building he's seen in his dream. The bisilacom of Lastation home of CPU Black Heart. Liam enters the building only to see the other three at the entrance.

"Hey guys how are yo-" Liam didn't finish his sentence before Neptune spoke up.

"We tried asking the bisilacom staff for info on the key fragment but they brushed us off as kids!" Neptune yelled getting faster and faster until Liam couldn't understand what she was saying until IF translated for him.

"Pricks... not even a follower?"

"I have a plan." Liam responds.

[{You have a plan?}]

(Why do you sound so surprised?!)

"I was not with you so I may be able to get in, but I may have to 'convince' him to." Liam says with a evil grin.

"Stay here… actually no come with me this will be fun."

Liam enters the bisilacom heads to the main desk. The Lastation bisilacom looks similar to Planeptune's bisilacom but instead of a purple and white color scheme it's a black and brown. The people are looking at the larger than average an who walked through the door with a group that was just told to leave following him shortly after.

"Hello, me and my friends here to see Lady Black Heart."

"-sigh- I told your friends before that Black Heart is busy so you al-"

"Sorry but did i say 'may I' because I'm going to see her anyway and your not going to stop me."

[I like this plan and I'm glad to be apart of this]

{Right but can you take them on if they attack?}

(They won't and probably. If I'm intimidating enough they will be too scared to do anything to me.)

{Let's hope that is the case.}

The man looked at Liam with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Alright fine. Just… don't expect a warm welcome. Floor fifty third door on the right."

"Thank you… come on guys." Liam says back to the group with a smirk.

The group enter an elevator to the side of the reception area.

It was complete silence in till about half way up when Neptune spoke up.

"So why are we visiting the CPU?"

"If anyone has information on the key fragments, it will be the CPU and I might as well pop in and say hi. Maybe we can convince her to help." Liam says planing farther than the others expected.

[Color me impressed.]

(Why?)

[I didn't think you'd plan that far ahead.]

(Go fuck yourself.)

The elevator arrived at the fiftieth floor and the group arrived outside Black Heart's office, Liam knocked on the door and a muffled response came from the other side.

"Just a moment!" Black Heart responds with a muffled sound of clothing being hastily moved about and the sound of drawers opening and closing.

After a few moments the door opens as Black Heart revealed herself to be a girl (Obviously.)wearing a white and black dress with a large blue bow tie adorning a collar that was also black and white, blue bows hold black twintails together as her blood red eyes curiously investigate her sudden visitors looking them over. First IF, then Compa, then Liam, and finally turned to Neptune.

"Hell-" The moment her eye met with Neptune's she fell silent.

"Hi hello, mind if we come in for a moment we need to speak about something real quick." Liam says as he pushes himself and the rest of the group in the office before anyone else could speak, breaking the tensity of the situation. Doing this Liam shuts the door behind himself and looks at Black Heart.

"Sorry about that, us and your employees do not get along at the current moment."

Black Heart is still staring at Neptune. Neptune is very confused by this.

"I'm sorry but do I have something on my face?"

"My apologies, I must of confused you with… someone else. What was it you needed?" Black Heart responds turning to Liam.

"Do you know of a object called a key fragment or where one may be?" Liam asks.

"Key fragment? No I have not heard of anything like that." Black Heart answers taking occasional glances at Neptune, making no attempt to hide it.

"Well that's inconvenient… have you two met before?" Liam wonders out loud.

"You keep staring at her and it's starting to get... weird."

"Staring!? I'm not staring at a-anyone!" Black Heart says flustered.

"Who even are you?!"

"I am Liam Enderson, I believe we've meet on Celestia only a few days ago. This is Compa, this is IF, and the one you were staring at is Neptune." Liam introduces him and the rest of the group.

"Yes I know it's Neptune you don't need to tell me!" Black Heart yells.

"What! You know me!?" Nep yells back.

"Yea Neptune lost her memory so if you know anything about her then let us know." Liam responds.

"She lost her memory?!"Black Heart yell even louder

"Yes I jus-"

"What!"

"-sigh- Guys explain this to her I have been talking to much this chapter." Liam says looking around the office far to annoyed of this shit.

As the others explain the situation in more detail Liam looks for things of interest but the first thing that catches his eyes are a pair of black cat ears on the floor. Liam puts them on his head blending in well.

[What are you doing?]

(What does it look like I'm putting it on my head.)

[Why though?]

(Because memory's from home that's why.)

{Oh boy.}

Liam continues to look around the office and the only other thing of interest is an open drawer with some clothing in it.

{What do you think you doing.}

[(Looting!)]

{Oh boy.}

Liam continues to scavenge in the drawer thinking he will loot bras or panties but instead he fines clothing that could be used as cosplay.

[I'm sad now.]

(I really don't care because I have cat ears.)

{By the goddesses what have I done to deserve this.}

Black Heart and the rest of the group take notice to Liam's shenanigans. The group find it amusing but Black Heart is stunned by Liam's new headwear and the fact he is digging in her cosplay drawers.

"What are you doing!" Black Heart yells with shades of blush encroaching her face.

"I appear to have become a cat and I'm looking for a cure?" Liam blatantly lies.

"Nya?" Liam lets out a humiliating meow yet everyone else is taken aback by seeing this sarcastic goliath of a man (with a guitar and a staff on his back) making the most adorable noise they have ever heard in there lives they continued to stare at him trying to process what just happened.

(I think I broke them.)

[{...}]

Lady Black Heart and Neptune pass out their noses bleeding from the sheer cuteness of the situation but the others are just stunned until Compa breaks the awful silence.

"Liam you look so cute!" She says almost exploding with energy.

(Oh goddesses what have I done.)

[{Oh boy you screwed!}]

"Liam isn't here right now, he is currently drowning in his own embarrassment." Liam responds without looking at the others.

[The hell did you think would happen!]

(I thought they would be too engrossed in their conversation that they wouldn't notice.)

{-sigh-}

Liam's thought process was interrupted when Compa seemingly came out of nowhere and shoved his face into her E-cup breasts. Liam's complaints are now invalid.

(I have no regrets!)

[Damn right you don't!]

{Don't we need oxygen when we're here?!}

(Where we're going, don't need oxygen to breathe!)

{Yes we do ne-}

It was at this moment that Liam knew he needed oxygen yet Compa's hold did not waver until Liam passed out.

"C-Compa you're smothering him!" IF says trying to pull Liam from her friend's bosom.

"Eek! Sorry!" Compa says as she lets the now unconscious Liam fall to the ground.

After IF checked to see if Liam was alive Neptune and Black Heart pulled themselves up from the ground to see IF holding an unconscious Liam.

"W-what happened?" The two say still dizzy from the adorableness.

"Liam just fell down like you two did. Isn't that right Compa?" IF says trying not to embarrass her friend.

"Um... Yes he fell like you did Nep-Nep."

The pair let out a sigh of disappointment as IF with the help of Compa carry Liam out of the bisilacom and the nearest hotel and after a few hours Liam return to consciousness.

"Wow… what a wonderful dream I had." Liam says with obvious signs of enjoyment in his pants, lucky for him he was under the bed sheets so the girls didn't notice.

"That wasn't a dream that happened only a few hours ago." IF says with a hint of… Jealousy?

"Really? Cool. Wait where are we?" Liam asks looking around confused.

"We are in a hotel with really comfortable beds!" Neptune shouts waking the sleeping Compa across from her.

(Man, that was three seconds of happiness and then ten seconds of bliss.)

{And then you passed out.}

(Good point but still, that was awesome I would relive that moment 1000 times.)

{-Sigh-}

"Well then... what's our next move?" Liam asks

"I assume we go questing, see if we find the key fragment in a dungeon or on a monster." IF responds.

"Then what time is it?"

"About midnight."

"Then let's go to bed and go questing in the morning."

"Alright."

"Yessy!"

"Okidoki!"

The group falls to sleep.

The void fills Liam's head once more.

{The Void is informing you of some sort of anomaly. You seem to have a connection to the goddesses. The void cannot explain this currently yet it has something to do with their share energy.}

(Share energy?)

{Yes. Most humans can only generate share energy for the goddesses to use. Yet somehow you're absorbing share energy from the air around you and from the goddesses themselves whenever you're nearby. It's not harmful but it will weaken them in the long run. The void giving you a chance to learn more about this you don't have a choice.}

(To learn? What do you mean?)

Liam's entire body glows with share energy and a intense burning sensation fills his mind.

{The Void is tired now. You will now be receiving anymore powers any time soon.}

(Well what did I get… a new spell some knowledge of things people don't know about… can you explain this to me a bit?!)

It was at this moment the void faded from Liam's mind and he finally returned to the normal world.

 **That's the end of chapter six. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Side Questing

**Chapter Seven: Side Questing**

 **() is Liam himself, [] is William Liam's "Dark self", {} is me the author, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

"FUCKING HELL!" Liam awoke with a shout falling out of bed and startling the others.

"What is it!?" IF yells.

"First off, I fell and I feel like I'm on fire!" Liam yells

"Second, what time is it?"

"Four o'clock, but are you ok? You kinda made a bang." Neptune says

"Yeah I think I'm fine." Liam says pulling himself up from the floor.

"Think the fall hurt more than the burning thing."

"Liam, you seem to be kinda… glowy." Compa says as Liam pulled back into his bed.

"I'm sure I'm fine. See you in the morning."

Liam was still glowing from the share energy from the Void but it was quickly fading and by the time it was eight and Liam wakes, the glow was completely gone.

(Fuck I'm sore.)

[Well falling of the bed isn't the most comfortable thing to do.]

(So what happened to me, why was I glowing?)

{Not a fucking clue.}

(What do you mean no clue?)

{I mean I have no idea what the shares did to you but it may have been them that made you glow.}

(Oh… wait then… hm.)

Liam noticed that the cat ears from the other day were on the floor of the hotel, he grabbed them and put them in his guitar case/backpack.

"-yawn- Morning guys…." Liam says with a yawn.

"Morning Liam." IF says stretching.

"Morni-yawn-" Compa yawns midstentense.

-ZZZ- Neptune however is still sleeping.

"Who wants the honors?" Liam asks motioning towards Neptune.

"You can do it, I need to talk to Compa for a minute." IF says motioning Compa to follow.

"Hm…! HEY NEPTUNE! SOMEONE STOLE THE PUDDING!"

"WHAT!" Neptune is startled by Liam's exclamation and she fell out of bed, similar to Liam only a few hours ago.

"Who is it! Let me at them! I bet it was the old witch!" Neptune was thrashing about and Liam was laughing his ass off watching it happen.

"Sorry Neptune but… no one stole the pudding… I just needed to wake you." Liam says trying to catch his breath.

"NEPU! Liam how could you! Don't joke about that!"

"Hey, it worked at least. Morning." Liam says walking out of the room as Compa and IF walked back in.

"Perfect, I was just going to get you two. What are we gonna do today?"

"First things first we need to get a lead on where the key fragment is, second we need to learn more about Avenir." IF says.

"Alright, So what are we gonna do?" Liam repeats.

"Let's go to some of the smaller companies and maybe they can give us some information." IF answers.

"I like that idea, I already have a place to start." Liam responds.

"Really? Nice, let's go there then."

The group leaves the hotel and take to the streets of Lastation, Liam's mind wanders inward.

(So… is anything amiss?)

[What?]

(Is something off about me?)

[I don't know is there?]

{Nothing terrible, just a bit more powerful than before.}

(Anymore powers or something like that?)

{Well no but it is kinda odd.}

(Odd in what way exactly?)

{Well… I believe you can now control the amount of shares you can absorb but I'm at a loss to how it works.}

(Wait Wait Wait. Didn't YOU give me this power?)

{No, the Void did. I just know it's a thing you can do now I don't know how it works.}

(How long will it take until you can figure it out?)

{I can probably figure it out in the day.}

(Do that please.)

[Do I do something?]

(Can you do something useful?)

[I can be a smartass.]

(Then do that.)

[On it.]

The group except for Liam lays there eyes on The Busted Giant for the first time and Liam leads them in. Lendas was taken aback by the amount of customers he suddenly has to deal with but responds with professionalism.

"Hello and welcome to the Busted Giant, the only place you can get weapons AND modifications."

"Hey Lendas, is your father here?" Liam asks.

"No, he left for Leanbox only a few hours ago for supplies but he should be back in a day or so. Why?"

"We need some information about something called a key fragment, looks a bit like this." Liam says as he pull out the key fragment fragments.

"No sorry I haven't seen anything like that before." Lendas apologizes.

"It's fine, a bit of a long shot on my part. Anyway we're here to see if you or your dad needed help with anything? Monster hunting and the likes." Liam asks.

"Well we personally get our supplies from Leanbox but we used to get the extras from a nearby factory. They said that they don't have the extra materials because of Avenir buying it all and because their main supply line was cut off by monsters." Lendas answers with a look of concern.

"Well then, point and we shall go."

"Sorry what?"

"Where's the factory located."

"Oh… just down the road if I remember correctly."

"Great. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce my friends, Lendas these are my friends, friends this is Lendas."

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Lendas says.

"Hi I'm IF, the loud one is Neptune, and the pink one is Compa."

"Hello mister Lendy." Compa says smiling.

"Heya Lendy, it's nice to meet ya!" Neptune says.

"Lendy?" Lendas says with a understandably confused look.

"Don't worry that's normal." Liam says sighing.

"Quick question, do you sell potions?"

"Yes we do, take a look."

After looking around the store the group bought a multitude of healing potions, anti-ailments, and more powerful equipment. Spending about 3500 credits in total. Almost everyone was exploring the store when Neptune approached Lendas at the counter when no one else was visible.

"So… do you have any love potions?" Neptune asks bashfully.

"No." Lendas shoots her down.

"We mainly sell weapons and general goods. If you want specialty items that aren't weapons or weapon modifications your gonna need to look elsewhere."

"Oh darn. My plan fails."

"Oy! Neptune, we're leaving soon so finish up what you're doing and meet us outside!" Liam yells out from the entrance of the store.

"Be right there! Bye Lendy!" Neptune waves at Lendas as she runs out of the store leaving Lendas confused and counting the credits.

The party arrive at the factory Lendas pointed out. He apparently called ahead to let the owner know the group was coming because someone was standing outside looking around for them.

"Is that her? The person wanted us to fight monsters?" Compa asked

"She's kind of small… I was thinking like, a big burly man or something." Neptune says.

"She staring at us… Now she's waving… I think she's right person." Compa continues.

"I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us." IF says.

"There's only one way to find out." Liam finishes as the party arrive in front of the store. The store owner was a lady with short blue hair, gold looking eyes, soot and oil covered clothing, and pair goggles on her head.

"So it's you girls? You're gonna take to work I ordered?" The owner says surprised and uncertain about the party's combat capabilities.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"More than okay. Nice to meet you. I am IF, this is Compa this is Liam, and that's Neptune." IF says

[You're being awfully quiet about this.]

(I don't really have anything I want to say, that I'm just kinda absorbing the information into my brain.)

[Even though she called you a girl?]

(That's normal.)

[Alright then.]

"Well, I guess you wouldn't of come if you weren't okay. My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe." Chian introduces herself and her factory.

"Now, now use standing around here. Follow me."

The party enters the factory but instead of machines working at full output they enter a traditional looking café or bar.

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria." IF questions taking a good look around.

"My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next-door." Chian says leading the group to the bar looking part of the cafeteria.

"You'd rather speak in a cleaner place, right? Take a seat."

Everyone sits down at the bar.

"With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings!" Neptune exclaimed excitedly.

"That's not gonna create revenue, you know?" Liam and Chian say at the same time.

"The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria too." Chian continues.

"Sorry to intrude, but can you tell us the details to the work?" IF interjects.

"Sure. I need to take care of the monster around the trade route." Chian says.

"It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted."

"Hold on, you're saying this like it was monsters on the route before right? Why aren't you sending us to, say, kill ALL the monsters?" Liam asks legitimately confused.

"Because it would take too long to kill all of the monsters." Compa whispers into Liam's ear.

"Oooohhhhhh okay."

"This may be the work we're looking for. We'll take that order." IF continues negotiations ignoring Liam and his stupid questions.

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need anymore problems." Chian says.

"Chian? Chian? What's this "Avenir"?" Compa asks.

"Wait, you don't know Avenir?" Chian says surprised.

"We only arrived in Lastation yesterday, we don't know much about this Avenir." Liam says partially feigning ignorance.

"Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation." Chian answers.

"They make everything from goods to weapons and they're controlling the market. People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell as well. And it's not like they create work. I know a couple people who closure already."

"That's terrible. It goes against antitrust laws!" Compa says The closest too angry Liam has seen her in yet.

"Didn't you talk with the CPU? It's hard to believe she would let this go." IF says.

"Myself and others tried but lady Black Heart has been away for too long and Avenir placed there goons in the Basilicom. They pretty much own it. What a waste too since lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia. Avenir won't let us near her at all." Chian says defeated.

"So Avenir IS bad! Everyone is suffering because of them, right?" Neptune interjects.

"They're not just bad! they're monsters!" Chian exclaims.

"Well let's just take care of the monster first, then we can deal with this Avenir." IF says.

"Yeah I'm getting bored of dialogue, let's go!" Liam yells.

The team walk out of Lastation and into the country for a couple of miles arriving on a road next to a rocky canyon that leads into the nearly uninhabited part of Lastation. This is the place the monster was located.

"We're here! So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear? Well, no monster will beat me! I'll just snap my fingers and blow them up! Hey-! Guys-! Hurry, hurry!" Neptune was miles ahead from the group having seemingly unlimited energy.

"*huff**huff* Nep-Nep, wait… i'm so tired…" Compa was having a hard time keeping up.

(Man… normally I'm the one falling behind. Hmm… !)

"Come here love I can carry you for a while." Liam offered as Compa nods in agreement.

"-sigh- With Nep this excited, she'll lose her spunk when we need it." IF utters.

"Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar?! I have infinite stamina!" Neptune exclams.

"Let's wipe out the monsters in the area and report back to Chian!"

"Ten credits she will make it all the way." Liam bets.

"Your on." IF agrees.

The group continues down the path and the first monster they fight is… a box with a face of a bird wearing a crown and a flower.

(These opponents get weirder and weirder don't they.)

{You haven't even seen tip of the iceberg.}

Liam finds an odd floating crystal and like the genius he is, he decides poke it. Only for the party to be teleported to an alcove there was a giant dogoo.

([{Mistakes were made!}])

After running away from the oversized beast the party encountered an ancient dragon.

(Dragon souls anyone?)

[At Least your not Dragonborn.]

The dragon was more intimidating than it was powerful group beat it with minimal casualties and any injuries to stand there in the bottle was easily healed. Most of the group is now level 10 and now thanks to the defeat of the dragon them finally hit level 10 himself.

{Another new spell!}

(Oh! What is it?!)

{Gilded Cage this spell forms a indestructible cage around your enemy. The only thing that can pierce this cage is your other spell called Gilded Lance the names are similar so you know that they have something to do with each other. However the cage is not last forever as it only last for a minute.}

(Awesome!)

The group continued for sometime.

"*huff**huff* Iff...y… W...ait… So… tired…" Neptune pants trying to keep up.

(Damn it!)

"You've got to be kidding. I thought you had infinite stamina!" IF shouts.

"Well, Yeah, but… there's too many slopes and slants here…" Neptune retorts.

"Yeah… as much as I'm enjoying carrying Compa when she gets tired I can't go forever." Liam says putting Compa down.

"My tootsies hurt. Iffy, let's take a rest." Compa says even though Liam was carrying her the majority of the way.

"Oh come on, you guys can do better. -sigh- Oh well, let's take a break then." IF says disappointed.

"Rest… finally… ya...y…" Compa yawns.

(But I was… ba!)

[Having fun yet.]

(Shut up!)

"Ooh! Since we're resting, let's have a snack! I got pudding!" Neptune says rejuvenated.

"Taking a nap!" Liam yells before laying in the grass.

"I bet the pudding will taste even better with the wilderness around us!"

*Caw-caw*

"Wait… wasn't this the place where the monster Chian described appears?" IF asks.

{Unnecessary tense music.}

"Huh? Iffy? This monster with the non-color variant design is…"

"Yes, it must be the monster Chian mentioned." IF answers.

"Oh, come on Iffy! You think I'd fall for your tricks?" Neptune jokes.

"Nep, stop your denial. This is the monster Chian asked us to take care of."

"Mr. monster? Can you wait? We were trying to take a break here…" Compa says innocently.

[-sigh- that's going to get her killed.]

"And just when I was about to bite into the tasty pudding…" Neptune then transforms into Purple Heart.

"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!"

"Even I get angry when something interrupts me when I'm trying to sneak in a nap!" Liam shouts.

"Nep-Nep and Liam are really angry. And it looks worse now that Nep-Nep's changed." Compa says

"It looks like anything pudding related can jolt her. Good. She's ready." IF says.

"Well, pudding doesn't make me ready. I'm still tired…" Compa continues.

"Hey! Are we killing the thing or what!" Liam yells.

"Compa, Iffy! Stop talking and let's beat the hell out of this monster!" Purple Heart shouts.

"So... tired…" Compa sobs.

"Come on Compa. Let's finish this and we can rest after, okay?" IF tries to comfort her.

-Battle Start!-

The Phoenix looking beast charges at Purple Heart as she moves out of the way of its beak swinging her blade down at its head doing little damage.

Liam takes advantage of the beasts position and fires a Gilded Lance at its head doing about the same as Purple Heart.

IF runs up and stabs the beast with the same result.

Compa tries to fire her syringe but misses.

([{Oh boy.}])

Liam tries a different element to see if the beast is weak to it.

Element change ice

Purple Heart performs a Cross Combo doing significant damage to it.

Compa fires again this time hitting the mark.

The monster tries to hit Purple Heart one more this time using its talons doing significant damage to her.

"Don't you dare!" Liam yells out before firing his attack.

Icy Spear

A spear of ice lodges itself in the back of the breasts wing,looking more painful than it was.

A column of fire engulfed the beast from IF's Demon Flame doing nothing to it.

The oversized bird inhales and Let's lose a torrent of fire and it was going to hit Purple Heart until Liam jumped in front of it taking the brunt of the damage.

[The hell are you doing!? You almost died!]

{Main characters can't die though.}

(Shut up both of you I need to focus!)

Purple Heart was distracted by the sudden appearance of Liam but continued to attack the monster along with IF.

Compa healed Purple Heart because she was the most damaged and the most likely to be attacked next.

If the monster was intelligent it would finish Liam of but instead attacked IF missing again.

Liam had a great idea on how to finish the beast of and wanted to try his new spell.

Gilded Cage

A cage of purple energy surrounds the birds head holding it in place.

"Hey, you oversized turkey! Can't roast me!" Liam taunts.

The beast looks down at him and fell for Liam's trap as it breathed fire within the cage burning its head to a crisp.

-Battle End-

"And that's what happens when you mess with me." Liam says putting his staff on his shoulders.

"Whew… That was some fight." Purple Heart says.

"Really? It was rather quick because of you and Liam, Nep-Nep." Compa says.

"Hey! I need some healing over here! Kinda got burned!" Liam shouts in pain.

Meanwhile behind a rock.

"I came as fast as I could but…" Black Heart mumbles to herself.

"I didn't expect them to be in battle. I lost my timing to show myself… I rushed here, but now that I've had a chance to cool myself down… attacking them now it's too low for me." She continues to talk to herself.

"Still, it does make sense to fight so that I can regain my position…I can't lose my shares… I won't be able to win the console wars like this… but fighting Neptune now isn't like me. It isn't a great image for a goddess. I sure wouldn't enjoy my victory… And my pride wouldn't let me… sadly enough, with my position now, I don't have a choice…" Black Heart finished transforming into her goddess form.

Back to the group.

"Hey, wouldn't it be faster if Nep In TRANS-AM mode flew us here?" IF asks.

"No. There's no way I can carry you all. This is quite tiring, you know?" Neptune still transformed says.

"Man wouldn't it be convenient if I could fly." Liam says to himself.

"How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction?" Compa tries to bribe Purple Heart.

"This is no ordinary pudding. I'm talking about the super premium one."

"That's enticing, but I'll have to pass." Purple Heart answers.

"Aw.. it would've been so easy if we just flew instead." Compa says defeated.

" enough on this already. I'm changing back." Purple heart says.

"Hold on a second don't change yet!" Liam yells.

"Someone is behind that rock!"

"Wha?!"

"I didn't expect you to notice. Well done." Black Heart says as she comes around from behind the rock.

"It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now…"

"Bitch we met you yesterday and I met you before that! we all know who you are you cunt!" Liam shouts, very angry that someone once again interrupted his break.

"Now then, you can probably answer my question now, what do you know about Neptune. And make a quick my patience is running thin."

"Indeed. I know Neptune well." Black Heart says.

"Really?! Then tell me, who am I?!" Purple Heart exclaims.

"Ahaha! Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you…"

(Well that was easy.)

"That's great Nep-nep! We finally met someone who know you."

"But on one condition." Black Heart demands.

(Damn it!)

"Condition what's that?" Purple Heart asks.

"Do you even have to ask…? Defeat me in battle!" Black Heart answers.

"Son of a bitch!"

-Battle begin-

Black Heart looks at Liam with irritation in her eyes and a green cloud forms around her blade as she thrusts it towards him.

Venom fencer

Liam felt his stomach clench as the poison runs through his system and doing a good amount of damage.

Purple Heart preformed another Cross Combo doing more damage to Black Heart than the Phoenix.

IF attacked with Demon Flames doing actual damage to Black Heart.

Compa through Liam a antidote and Liam used it with no complaint.

Liam now prepares a new form of attack that he didn't even think about before.

"How would you like a taste of you own venom, Poison Bolt!" Liam shot a sickly green bolt of poison at her face and managed to hit her with the poison taking effect.

Black Heart looks at Liam with more anger and hatred then before and begins to slash wildly at him doing a TON of damage to him but he still stands.

"Ha… can't take me down… you cu-" Liam was interrupted by Black Heart hitting him with an upwards swing sending him into a nearby stone wall and knocking him out.

(Bitch.)

Purple Heart charged at Black Heart with no regard for her own safety letting loose a burrage of slashes similar in nature to Black Hearts.

Compa fires her syringe at Black Heart.

IF runs up and begins to stab at Black Heart.

Purple Heart continues the unrelenting assault finishing black Heart off.

-Battle End?-

(Damn it I missed the clash of the boobi- I mean clash of the goddess's.)

[{Sure.}]

"Tch! Even if I was outnumbered… me, lose?! What's going on?!" Black Heart says outraged.

"Or, is this my power…? No… I won't believe it!"

"Believe it… bitch." Liam picks himself up.

"Now that I won, tell me what do you know about me." Purple Heart says confident now that she knows Liam's ok.

"Don't think you've won it all by just downing me!" Black Heart continues to complain.

"I admit That we did outnumber you but, a win is a win." Purple Heart confronts.

"No… No…! I won't accept this!" Black Heart finishes before flying off above the nearby forest.

"Wait!"

"Quick! After her!"

"I got this. Lightning Bolt!" Liam's bolt split the sky in two hitting the fleeing Black Heart sending her into the woods. At the same time, Purple Heart turned back into Neptune.

"Come on let's go!" Liam shouts before falling on his face due to the beat down he took. IF and Compa had to carry him into the tree line.

Meanwhile in the forest.

"-sigh- Lost to Neptune and lost my HDD form. Oh what a day… I can't believe I lost to Neptune… well it was four on one so if I took her and that Liam guy I would've-" Black Heart Now in her normal form was interrupted by a Neptune tackle.

"Gotcha!"

"Waaaaah!"

"Gotta catch them all!" Neptune made a reference as Black Heart try's to figure out what happened.

"I'm not letting go until you spill everything you got! Huh? Wait… I've got the wrong person."

"Why are you here?!" Black Heart is completely confused by the situation.

"Ummm… I'm looking for a girl. Did you see anyone come by?" Neptune asks completely oblivious who this is.

"She's black, shiny, and was flying until she was struck by lightning. think it should be really easy spot."

"Well, that was someone going down that direction. Like really fast." Black Heart somehow bullshits her way out of this.

"Aw shucks. She was my important hint and all… -sigh- Iffy is So not going to like hearing she got away."

Black Heart takes moment to comprehend this bullshit.

"Whoops, Sorry,talking to myself there. By the way, why are you alone out here? Hey you're all scratched up!"

"Huh?!"

"Yikes… you're really badly hurt. I know! You've been attacked by a monster! I'm here, so no worries now!"

"Right, YOU were the monster…" Black Heart mumbles under her breath.

"Anyhow, your wounds look, bad, but are you okay?"

"Oh, it's only a bunch of scratches and burns. Nothing to bawl over." Black heart says confidently.

"But it isn't good to assume you're fine without a professional opinion. Don't worry my friends a really good nurse, she can check you out."

"What? Wait, um it's no big deal really…"

"Damn it Neptune did you find her!" Liam shouts before limping past a bush.

"No just someone who needs some bandaging!"

"I can do that, what's your nam-" Liam stops mid-sentence.

(That's Fucking Black Heart isn't it.)

[{Indeed.}]

(So why is Neptune talking to her instead of beating information out of her!)

{Dude calm down.}

"Oh I didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Neptune, the tall one is Liam, that one is Iffy, and the pink one is Compa." Neptune introduces us.

"That's IF, nice to meet you."

"What's your name?"

"...re"

"Pardon? I didn't get that."

"Noire." Black heart gives her name.

"Noire? Fancy name. I bet you don't have any friends and stuff."

"Wha- why you! Oh, is that how you greet people!

"Woh, Neptune calm down no need to make assumptions like that." Liam says confused as to why Neptune would say that from out of nowhere.

"Lighten up it's just a joke, just trying to be funny here…"

-group sighs-

"Compa, If you please." IF says

"All righty! Leave it to me!" Compa says excited.

"Here you go! All patched up."

"Thank you, this helps a lot."

"Now then, Noire was it? What were you doing out here alone, scratched up, and burned like you were struck by lightning…" Liam says while trying to be as intimidating as a limping man can be.

"Um.. I don't remember…" Noire tries to bullshit her way out again.

"What? Then you a fellow amnesiac like me!?" Neptune believes it.

"Huh? Oh yes! Amnesia! I can remember a single thin! It must've happened when I was attacked."

"Real convincing." Liam says sarcastically.

"Uh-oh… then how are we going to get you home?"

[(Oh for fuck's sake!)]

"Wait, we're believing her…?" IF is noticeably confused and irritated.

"Just play along, I think this is a plan." Liam tries and fails to make sense of the situation.

It was at this moment rain began pouring down.

"Damn it, let's make camp." Liam begins to pull out tents and tarps doing most of the work as a girls continue talking to Noire.

The first shift was IF and Neptune , then Liam and Noire, then Liam and Compa. The first shift went by without incident and now it was Liam's turn to watch with Noire.

"Well then…" Liam looked around to see if anyone else was awake.

"Black Heart, tell me why are you playing around with us?"

"Huh!?"

"Shh! Do you want to wake the whole camp? -sigh- just letting you know this now, if you hurt anyone in my party… I will make you life a living hell... much worse than what Avenir can do, trust me." Liam looks about again and the rest of the night went on with no incident.

 **That is the end of chapter seven I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter Eight: New Stuff

**Chapter Eight: New Stuff**

 **() is Liam himself, [] is William Liam's "Dark self", {} is me the author, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

(Fuck this is boring.)

[Well you did volunteer to do two shifts.]

(Yeah but I thought something would attack and while I'm glad I don't have to put my ass on the line again, but my god this is boring!)

{You mind, trying to think here.}

(Wait… why?)

{Your entertaining but you can be an asshole sometimes (Only sometimes! I'm almost disappointed!), Neptune is endearing and hilarious but can be quite annoying as well (That's true, she's annoying in a hilarious way.), Compa's adorable but naive, IF is cute as well but is too serious, and Noire has that tsundere factor…(Really only effective on some people, including me.)}

(What are you doing?)

{Thinking of good ships…}

(I assume it's not the transportation kind.)

{Kinda but not now…}

[I think Compa and IF are a good couple.]

(I guess they're a good couple… never really thought of romance before…)

{Oh! A love triangle between you, Neptune, and Noire!}

(Pardon?)

[I like it!]

{I know right! I'm so smart I scare myself sometimes.}

(Hold on what?!)

{No time to explain, but the readers will get it.}

(That doesn't help!)

"Liam? Are you okay?" Compa asks.

"What? Sorry, what was it you needed?" Liam tries to play it cool.

"You're staring out into space…" Compa says concerned.

"Yeah that's normal. I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well I'm wondering how my family's doing and if I can ever go back… though even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I love it here, even if it has its flaws."

(Man that sounds cliché.)

"Like how we are on floating islands in the middle of the sky, fighting monsters, and on this grand quest too free this Histoire girl from an Arfoire person, I really can't find anything nearly as cool or badass as that back in my world or find girls that are nearly as pretty." Liam says nonchalantly.

The orange red hue of the morning pulls itself from the blacks and blues of night.

(I have never seen a sunrise before this… I can see why people like it so much.)

[Quick theoretical question, if we are on floating islands then why can't we see the sun below us?]

{Well there maybe a larger landmass below us blocking the sunlight or it could be magic. One of the two, take your pick.}

[Space magic it is!]

(I will go with the more realistic answer thank you.)

"Wow… the sunrise is so pretty…" Compa interrupts Liam's train of thought.

"That it is…"

The pair watch the sunrise and afterwards wake the others and begin the trip back to Lastation.

(Noire seems a bit tired don't you think?)

[Yeah she does seem tired.]

(Think she's tired from the beating Neptune gave her?)

[Yeah.]

(Still… kinda bummed that I didn't do much to her in that fight.)

[You did throw a glob of goo at her.]

(Good point but not much.)

"Noire you seem kinda tired. Didn't you sleep well?" Liam asks.

"N-no I slept fine." Noire says trying to not look Liam in the eyes.

"Alright if you says so."

The party continues on the path and eventually they return to Lastation.

 _Meanwhile on a nearby building_

Two men are sitting on the side of a store, looking for something or someone in particular. The pair watch as the party walks by a look of recognition adorning their faces.

"Hey boss, is that the guy who killed of Johnny and Billy?" A big burly man with short shaved hair says.

The boss Liam and Neptune encountered before acknowledged the presence of the party and quickly looked them over eyes stopping on Liam.

"Yeah that's him…" A look of curiousness was immediately turn into a look of hate and fear.

"You didn't tell me he was traveling with a party." The big guy scratches at his head.

"The only one he had with him before was the purple girl." The boss thinks back to the day he was supposed to ambush a guy with a crystal staff and kill a girl with purple hair. That day he lost not only two of his best men, but two of his only friends. As the leader of the Broken Shadow gang it was almost impossible for him the keep his position as leader, thanks to a lack of faith from the higher ups.

"What? The one with the tits?"

"No! The other one! I swear you couldn't tell the difference between water and the sky you bloody imbecile!"

"Thanks boss!"

"Shut up and let's get ready for the plan, he won't even see it coming." He and the big guy sneak into the shadows preparing for the time to strike.

 _Now back to the party_

"Lastation, I'm home!" Neptune shouts out.

"Could you quit with that creepy smile of yours?" IF asks.

"Well, I felt something shining on me. Like, I felt I was back 'home'." Neptune says looking back to Noire.

"Do you remember anything? Does this place spark a light in you?"

"No, nothing at all." Noire responds.

"This place was close to the dungeon,(Canyon) so I figured you were from here." Neptune retorted.

"You said you lost your memory, but are you okay?" Noire asks seeming to be genuinely concerned.

"Heh, well, not that great, really. I know! Let's bang our heads! I'll try a pillow and you try a wall!" Neptune yells out.

"Wha-?! Why do I have to do that?! And why do you get the pillow!?" Noire shouts.

"See, I'm really delicate and you seem hard-headed, so I figured…" Neptune continues…

"Figured what? Oh here, let me cover your face with a pillow instead." Noire says with a look of… something not to pleasant.

"No no, if someone is going to kill Neptune, they'll kill her by poisoning her pudding since she eats so much of the stuff." Liam decided to cut in, munching on an apple to make him look like more of an asshole.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving."

"I know! Let's have dinner for Noire! We can have a pillow fight afterwards!" Compa says enthusiastically.

"Pillow fight aside, dinner sounds good. Let's go." Iffy says, crushing dreams of pillows.

The group returns to Passè where Chian was cleaning glasses behind the bar.

"I'm back! I beat up that monster real good!" Neptune yells before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"Pretty sure I'm the one who roasted that monster." Liam says remembering his finishing blow on the… bird thing.

(The hell was that thing called?)

[{I don't fucking remember.}]

"Really?! That's great! Now I don't have to worry about the supplies." Chian says relieved.

"I guess our first assignment in Lastation was a success." IF says as Chian took notice of the extra member.

"It looks like you've got someone new there. Who is she?"

"She's Noire. She was hurt and lost her memory, so we brought her with us." IF responds.

"Is that so? Wait…" Chian looks Noire over a bit before saying.

"I've seen her before… Could it be! Lady Black Heart?!" A look of dread forms on Noire's face as her cover is blown.

"Noire… lady Black Heart?" Compa says confused and surprised.

"What?!" Neptune says wearing a look that is in direct contrast to her tone of voice.

"News at 10 'The girl who lost her memory was actually the CPU'?!"

(Oh boy.)

[Hold on, I know it's going to happen, she's going to bullshit her why out of this.]

{10 points to William.}

(God Dammit!)

Noire goes on a quick rant about cosplay and lady Black Heart. Apparently they fall for it and Chian treats them to some food.

"Urmghburg! Sof derisfosh!" -translation: Oh my god! So delicious- Neptune attempts to speak with half a cheeseburger in her mouth.

"I think she likes it." Liam says finishing of a chicken sandwich as Compa enjoyed some soup.

"Thank you, it's from my mothers pride menu." Chian says fulfilled.

"It's really lavish, but are you sure I can join you as well?" Noire hesitates.

"Just dig in and enjoy. After all, food tastes better with more people." Chian says as Liam begins to devour his last chicken sandwich not paying attention to everyone else. -and the author didn't want to go through the rest of the scene- apparently Noire decided to join the party, Neptune is testing a weapon and their now going to work with Avenir.

 _The next morning when Neptune, Compa, and IF are shopping for new equipment and healing Items. Liam and Noire stayed at the hotel, Liam sleeping in and Noire doing some shopping of her own._

" _-random sleep talk gibberish-_ what the!" Liam shoots up out of bed confused by the lack of any immediate people but does stay in that state for long as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

(Where the fuck is everybody?)

{Read the transition}

(Ohh… that makes sense.)

The bathroom door was shut and Liam can hear Noire talking to herself. Like the intellectual he is, he decides to knock before entering.

[I bet she's naked!]

(Your on.)

"Ah!" A moment passes before a fully clothed Noire opens the door wearing a new pair of red glasses.

{10 points to Liam.}

[Bullshit! What the hell! Where is the fan service! The M-rated shit!]

(Calm down man.)

{Coming soon, installed next Tuesday.} _-note: not actually installed next Tuesday.-_

"Hey uhh… we may have gotten off on the wrong foot when we met and I want to apologize for threatening you." Liam says only now noticing the glasses.

"Nice glasses, they look good on you."

"Thanks, I never really tried eyeglasses before but I think I can handle it. I got that 'I can do anything!' look to me." Noire says.

"Oh! Do you know where Neptune went?"

"The others went sho-" Liam was about to answer but a sudden Neptune interrupted him.

"Noire! Liam! Let's go eat some pudding!"

"Fucking hell!" "Wha?!" Liam and Noire respond respectively, pulling back from the surprise.

"Whoops, did I surprise you? Sorry." Neptune apologizes.

"You… didn't hear what we were saying, right?" Noire asks.

"Wait what?" Liam is trying to see the problem with Nep knowing about the conversation.

"Huh? What do you mean? Oh!" Neptune seems to have come to a conclusion.

(And for the umpteenth time today.

Oh boy.)

"You and Liam were doing something embarrassing weren't you." Neptune says, her face can only be described as looking like a fucking gremlin.

"Aaah! What kind of embarrassing things could Noire and Liam do to each other while we were gone? Maybe they wer-"

"I'm stopping you right there! Don't make those bloody assumptions, I only woke up a few minutes ago! Either way you came in for something didn't you? Where is IF and Compa?" Liam says looking about the hallway for the missing pair.

"Oh yeah! Here you go!" Neptune says handing off two different flavors of pudding.

"I wanted to eat pudding with you two!"

[What?! Neptune giving away pudding!? What kind of nightmare am I living?!]

({Pretty sure that is a good sign…})

"No. Why don't you eat it by yourself?" Noire rudely denies free pudding.

"I'm in." Liam says moments before his stomach growls in hunger.

"I want to eat it with N-O-I-R-E! C'mon!" Neptune says.

"-sigh- I'm not nice enough to spend my precious time to be with you. I'll say it again… eat your pudding by yourselfs. I'm stepping out." Noire says walking towards the door.

"Huh? Where are you going Noire?" Neptune asks.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone." Noire says continuing out the door and out of sight.

"We're following her aren't we?" Liam asks Neptune.

"Yeap." Neptune says following Noire.

The pair followed Noire for a good few minutes before Noire finally took notice.

"Why are you following me? I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take Nep!" Liam and Neptune say in sync.

"For what?!" Noire says frustrated as Chian appears from out of nowhere.

"Hey guys. Friendly as usual, eh? Don't make too much noise now, you hear."

"See Neptune! We were scolded because of you!" Noire seems to be singling Neptune out.

"So sorry to have Noire make so much noise Chian." Neptune shifts the blame.

"Who me!?" Noire says.

(I feel like this is going to be a wonderful experience for all of us.)

"Hey Chian, I didn't expect to see you at this hour. What's up?" Liam asks legitimately curious.

"I was having a meeting with the other factories in prep for the expo. There is a lot of skilled Craftsmen working the local factories to help. The plan is simple. Make a great item to meet Lady Black Heart. I've even got some people who lost their jobs to come out and help us."

"It's gonna be a full on battle then!" Neptune yells excited.

"I like this plan and I'm glad to be part of it" Liam agrees.

"Well, The expo this time around. Future of Lastation after all. That said, I'm counting on you folks. I'm expecting only the best." Chian says.

"Well you can count on me at least, but I am sure that we will all do our best to help." Liam says looking to Noire.

"Isn't that right love."

"Y-Yeah."

 _The three meet up with the other two in the shopping district of Lastation and now with a full party, choose a job with Avenir and go to the rendezvous point._

 **That is the end of chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter Nine:More Questing

**Chapter Nine: More Questing.**

 **() is Liam himself, [] is William Liam's "Dark self", {} is me the author, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

 _In a unknown location_

"Hello Histoire, I don't believe we've meet proper." Leo says not being actually visible.

"No we have not, who are you?" Histoire asks.

"I am not allowed to give my Actual name, for your safety and mine. You call me Leo, I am a voice that travels with Liam Enderson. The man from another dimension who accompanies Neptune."

"Yes I remember him…"

"Yes, well, I come on a completely unrelated regard. I'm here to check on some information you may or may not know. Did you sense a spike of share energy in the Lastation recently?"

"Yes…"

"Well that was partly my doing. However it seems to have not taken the effect I wanted."

"And what is the affect you wanted?"

"I wanted to turn Liam into CPU, yet something seems to be holding me back. I would like to know if you knew anything about this."

"No, I don't remember humans turning into CPUs just by acquiring share energy. If you want something like that… You have to go to the Ultradimension."

"I can't tell the difference between the Hyperdimension, the Ultradimension or the Megadimension there all the fucking same to me! Tell me something that I may know about it and I may show a better response."

"The one were the CPU of Planeptune is Iris Heart."

"Thank you. Now then, I'm off for a hunt. Put your faith in Liam. As he holds more power than you, I, and himself thinks."

 _Now back to the party_

"Though it is quite unfortunate, let's start working for Avenir." Nep says.

"Please don't say that out loud." IF says in return.

"Yes, we don't want to give impression that we're doing this out of desperation." Liam states, keeping a calm and professional look to him.

"Nep-Nep doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth…" Compa says.

"Oh if only." Liam says under his breath.

"Sorry for the wait. It took a while to get ready." Noire says finally catching up.

"Huh? Noire, what's with the eyeglasses?" Neptune asks.

"Oh, you mean these?" Noire says proudly.

(No… the ones sitting on your bloody tits, what do you think she means?!)

"I bet you're enamored with yourself with those glasses on." Neptune says.

"O-Of course not! Who would do such a shameful thing!?" Noire says, caught red-handed.

"All right that's enough, you can continue fucking around with each other after we make this deal but for now save it for later." Liam says going into full Business mode.

It is at this point two men in business suits walked up to them. One man has short brown hair, glasses, and red suit.

(By the goddesses I hate the way he looks already.)

The other was wearing similar uniform but had his hair slicked back.

"Leave it to me, I'll do all the talking." Liam says stepping forth.

"Nice to meet you. You are the folks who will be handling our order?" The man asks.

That we are, you our client… Ganache was it?" Liam asks in response.

"Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work for the Avenir company. This here is our representative, President Singe.

The man stood there silently.

"It must be rare to get work from such high ups, or are we just that important?" Liam says in a cocky manner.

Ganache laughs.

"You're such a joker."

"Yes yes I'm hilarious, get on with it."

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. Very well then. Here's what I would like to order from you." Ganache says.

"We are planning on constructing a new factory around this area. Yet we are having problems with a certain monster around this area."

"And you want us to kill it?" Liam interrupts.

"Exactly. Will be expecting area so we need it cleared out." Ganache responds.

"As long as the place is cleared out, I could care less what you do." The President says.

[Does that mean we kill them now or…]

(Just… Wait.)

"Is that it?" Liam asks hearing the others talking the background.

"Indeed." He finished.

The negotiations finished and the two groups when on their own ways.

Liam's group fucked off into the forest Avenue want to cleared out.

"Hmm… I guess it isn't easy to find out what Avenir's gonna exhibit." Neptune says.

"Too bad, at least we can test the weapon Chian made." IF says in response.

"Speaking of fighting, Noire love, you'll be fighting with us correct?" Liam asks in his normal voice. When in business mode Liam talks a lot more clearly and less sarcastically then normal.

"Y-Yes, that's right." Noire responds.

"Wonderful! as a test of initiation, go kill that thing." Liam says.

"You underestimate me, but fine… take a good look with those eyes of yours." Noire says almost excited.

Then a bet was made about some pudding and talk about transformations, but Liam didn't really pay attention as he was still looking for that monster.

-Combat Start-

Liam, Neptune, and Noire take the lead into fighting these spider things, and a dragon looking motherfucker.

"Hm, oh, well then, let's get this over with rather sharpish." Liam says leading the attack with a fireball in the middle of the monster's group. After the embers faded, Spider he aimed the ball at guard was already broken, The others were only damaged.

Noire ran up to the remaining spider and performed a series of kicking somersaults and sword slashes. A technique she apparently dubs as Lace Ribbons.

Neptune apparently transformed into Purple Heart prior to the battle and flew towards the boss lizard, through the fucker into the air, and… for lack of a better term hit him really really hard.

(Think that's Critical Edge Then.)

[Indeed.]

(Not as impressive as it sounds…)

The boss lizards guard was nearly broken but it still persists as it fires a gust of flame at Liam. He could feel his physical strength drain away but that mattered little for the mage.

The spider Liam blasted before ran up to him and tried to tear his flesh with its fangs but Liam put his staff up in time to stop it.

Spider #2 did a similar thing to Noire but she couldn't hold it of as it poured its venom into her system.

Element Change: Ice

The crystal on Liam's staff turned light blue as he fired a miniature Ice Storm after lining up the shoot to hit both spiders, but unfortunately he couldn't have the lizard in the line of fire as well. The storm killed the spider Liam was working on in an instant and broke the guard of the other one.

Noire recoiled at the cold but kept her ground, she finished the spider after driving her sword into its head. Leaving only the Boss Lizard.

Purple Heart tried to break the lizard's guard but was unsuccessful.

The lizard, now released it was alone in this fight. It brought it's axe down on Purple Heart, who dodges it by a hair.

The crystal on Liam's staff turned purple and energy arked off of it before forming into a bolt of pure energy. His more powerful attack, the Gilded Lance. That attack broke the guard of the lizard, giving the others an opportunity to strike.

Noire recognizes the chance and performs the Lace Ribbons Combo once more.

Purple Heart does the same with her Cross Combo. Finishing the lizard off.

-Combat End-

"I won." Purple Heart states.

"What are you saying? I won first." Noire retorts.

"No, I was ten frames ahead of you." Purple Heart says.

"Just call it a tie already, good god." Liam says irritated.

"No way!" Purple Heart shouts.

"That's right! No way I could be even with Neptune!" Noire shouts as well.

"*sigh* I'm dealing with children…" Liam says, defeated.

"Yikes!" The both of them yell.

"If the ref says it's a tie, it's a tie." Compa says.

"If you don't like it, we will take the puddings away."

"Please, no!" The two of them beg.

"My god…" Liam can't help but be impressed by this display.

"Well then, you have to be friends." Compa continues.

[I think this will be fun.]

(Agreed.)

 _A little while into the forest._

"Speaking of, what's this monster we have to beat?" Neptune ask from out of nowhere.

"Large." Liam responds.

"A large-sized monster." IF says mere moments after Liam.

"Anything else?" Noire asks as well.

"That was all the document said." Liam answered.

"Not saying anything bad to you, but that is quite lacking in information…" Noire says.

"Don't blame me, blame the doc." Liam retorts.

"Well we can ask someone when we need more information." Compa says.

"There not exactly a lot of people wandering the forest…" Liam says looking about.

"My, my, to see known faces here…" a voice says from the trees.

"Shit! Fire the cannons!" Liam yell in surprise and fires a bolt of lightning at the source of the voice.

The voice revealed itself to be a girl with long blue hair wearing a wizards hat with gears on it.

"Yes, of course… my apologies for startling you, you can call me MAGES.." The girl said.

"Mages?" Neptune repeats.

"That's 'MAGES.' With a period." MAGES. says.

"Quite an odd name… I like it, I am Liam Enderson." Liam greets the girl he almost blasted.

"Oh! Do you know of a special monster around here?"

"I do, but it is in exchange for other information." MAGES. says.

"Well go on then." Liam responds.

"I want to know where I can buy Doc P." She asks.

"Ew… that sounds… bleh. Compa, do you know what it is?" IF asks.

"I've never heard it before. Nep-Nep?"

"You're asking someone who lost her memory. How about you Noire?"

"First time for me, too. What is this 'Doc P'?" Noire doesn't even bother to ask Liam.

"No one knows what Doc P is?! The drink of the chosen, Doc Tear Popper?!"

"I know what that is…" Liam says.

"Really!"

"Yeah, it's a kind of pop in my world. Not sure how your gonna get there though…"

"You MUST tell me what the name of your dimension is!" MAGES. shouts getting up into Liam's space.

"I have no idea…" Liam responds.

"Confound it all! Oh, yes, your monster is that way." She says before running off.

"Good luck in you search!" Liam shouts after she's out of sight.

"Nice girl, good taste in drinks too."

 _After a little more wondering…_

"Iffy, is that the monster over there?" Nep asks.

"It's a lot bigger than the others." Compa says.

"Bingo. I think we've got it. Let's go!" IF shouts.

-Boss Battle Start!-

The beast in front of them was a REALLY big wolf like creature with brutal looking claws. Claws that Liam got a close view of as they nearly decapitate him.

"For a moment there I thought you were kinda cute, now, I have to kill you!" Liam shouts getting confused looks from the others.

"Now, you owe me!" Liam shouts as the crystal on his staff turns blood red, a shadow forms around the wolf and its vitality enters the crystal. Healing Liam in the process.

(Ok, Soul Drain In combat looks fucking awesome!)

Noire tries to break the wolf's guard, but the pup dashes out of the way of most of her attacks.

Neptune transforms into Purple Heart and performs a Critical Edge to assist in breaking the guard.

The wolf brings its claws down on Noire slamming her into the ground. K.O.

"Oh for fuck sake, get up!" Liam uses a life fragment to get her up but not much else.

Purple Heart continues to try to guard break the monster.

Noire rushes back in finishing with a familiar Venom Fencer.

The wolf's guard was finally broken and the beast was looking real messed up, but the beast continued to fight as it brought its maw onto Purple Heart, picking her up and throwing her into the air. It would of done more damage if she couldn't fly.

The crystal on Liam's staff turned yellow and he fired a Thunderbolt at the poor pup doing maximum damage.

Purple Heart recovered from the throw and flew back at the wolf, swinging her sword about. Finally killing the thing.

-Battle End?-

"Well… all thing considered, this went pretty well. Noire love, are you alright? You did really good even if you did get knocked out." Liam complements. She was the first member of their party to get knocked out. (I'm not including the bullshit in chapter four.)

"Yeah… I'm fine. You and Neptune did pretty good as well." Noire complements in return.

"Heh heh. I got praised by Nowa." Neptune says.

"Wha? 'Nowa'?! Why'd you shorten my name?! No wait, I wasn't praising you!" Noire says in the classic tsundere fashion.

"Sounds like it to me, Nowa." Liam says only adding on to the mess.

"It looks like those two are getting along better now." IF says to Compa a little ways off from the three.

"Enemies one day, friends the next." Compa replies.

(Ok, am hella sure that Nowa is an adorable nickname.)

[I agree with you.]

(We should give the others nicknames.)

[YES!]

"Stop right there!" A female voice shouts from the forest.

"Hm? Who's it this time-!" Liam was blasted away by an unknown force.

There was a shimmer of light as a woman appeared from nowhere holding a staff almost identical to Liam's. Jet black hair reached down to her shoulders, purple eyes looking at Liam in a intense manner, her outfit was simple, a white sweatshirt with a grey t-shirt under it with a jean skirt to finish it off.

"Fucking, ow! The hell?!" Liam shouts after flying flat on his ass.

"You! You will not get away from me that easily, I will track you down to the ends of every island if I need to!" The girl says, pointing her staff at Liam.

"Sorry love but you got the wrong guy… as far as I can tell I haven't done anything wrong." Liam says in response.

"But if your looking for a fight, look elsewhere, as we WILL kick your sorry ass."

"No, not this time. You and the other CPUs will NOT send this world into chaos!" She shouts firing a stream of lightning at Liam only for him to return the torrent, clashing in a struggle of power. Sweat begins to flow down there faces as the point were the lightning streams meet move back and forth without moving more than a foot.

"No… you won't… get the best… of me again!" The girl screams out pushing all of her power into one final surge, pushing the point of contact closer to Liam.

"I… don't know… who you are… but… if you… keep this up… I… will have… no other choice… but to destroy you!" Liam tries to talk her out of it but to no avail as the point was even closer than before.

"Alright then… I… warned you…" Liam put all of his magical power into a much more powerful surge than he expected, sending the point across the battlefield overwhelming the girl in a instant, lightning burning her clothes and singeing the nearby landscape.

The girl fell to one knee, smoking abit after Liam's show of power.

"Damn it, I should have listened to the others. Here this Liam Enderson, you will die by my hands in battle and don't you DARE think about dying to anyone else." She says vanishing in a flash of light.

…

…

…

"So does anybody know her or…"

Silence.

"Guess Not."

 _The group returns to Passé._

"I'm home!" Neptune shouts as soon as she enters.

"Chian! We're done testing the weapon!"

""Wow, That was fast. And what of Avenir?" Chian asks taking the weapon back from Neptune.

"We learned fuck all." Liam says plainly.

"Only thing we learned was that they're making a new factory."

"Another one?!" Chian shouts.

"What's the matter with another factory?" IF asks.

"All of those factory's ruin the environment around them! We've lost countless for us because of them!" Chian goes on.

"That would probably make it harder to live in Lastation." Compa says.

"Well if that's the case, let's go back to Avenir." IF says.

(Oh boy)

Liam let's his mind fade back, thinking of the days events.

 _That night._

Very familiar set up, Liam is sleeping in his bed and Noire was talking to herself. Liam was dreaming of many a fantasy when this sentence broke through the veil.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Neptune and Liam aren't bad people…"

Liam stirred awake but kept silent.

"There's no way I can fight them now knowing this." Noire says, laying on her bed.

Suddenly Neptune.

"Noire! Liam! Let's eat some pudding!" Nep shouts as she enters the room.

"Wha!" "Fucking Hell!" Noire and Liam says respectively.

"Deja vu? Whoops, did I surprise you? Sorry." Neptune apologizes.

"Why you… now what?" Noire says noticeably irritated.

"I brought some extra pudding, so I was wondering if you'd eat some with me." Nep says with a feint amount blush on her face.

"I'm sorry… I'm just not in the mood." Noire says.

"Whaaaat?! You too?!" Nep says disappointed.

"Iffy and Compa said no, now you guys. Now who am I going to eat pudding with?!"

"Speak for yourself, I'm starving." Liam says as he slips on his favorite black sweatshirt.

(That… damn face… how am I supposed to says no to that!?)

"Come on Nowa, if your not careful I might steal Neptune away from you." Liam says, giving Nowa a mischievous grin.

"Wha!? Why you, Fine! Wait, what?!" Noire is very confused by Liam's choice of words but before anything else could by said, Neptune clings onto Noire in a intense looking hug.

"Yay! I love ya, Noire! I knew you come through!"

Huh!? Wait! Stop hugging me!"

(My plan is working perfectly.)

[You have a plan?]

(Nope.)

[Thought so.]

"Oh, sorry. I was… a bit excited there…" Neptune says letting Noire go.

The three wander outside into a nearby park and onto a hill, moonlight shining down on them, and stars fill the sky.

"So, why do we have to be outside to eat the pudding?" Noire asks as she sat on the Hill.

"Heh heh. You may not know, but pudding tastes better outside too!" Neptune says.

"Not to mention the sky is fucking pretty tonight." Liam finishes.

"Yes… it's so beautiful…" Noire says looking at the moon.

"Told you! I just found out when I was eating outside the last time." Nep continues.

(Oh yeah, makes sense why she got back later than us.)

"Ah… about the last time I didn't eat with you… I'm sorry." Noire apologizes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you went out. Sorry didn't join you either." Liam follows suit.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I was kinda pushy too." Nep says.

"Anyway, I'm eating with you guys now, so everything's great!"

"Neptune…" Liam and Noire say.

…

…

…

"Um… Neptune, can I ask you something?" Noire says interrupting the silence.

"Sure, as long as you don't ask what my account balance is."

"If you were a CPU… what would you think of Lastation?" Noire asks.

"Between the land and the console war, which one would you choose?"

"Hmmm… I'm not a CPU, so I'm not really sure." Nep stops eating to think.

"I would like to help whoever is in front of me first."

"Neptune…" Noire says again.

"Hm? What's the matter Noire?"

"Nothing…"

"Man, I feel kind of left out while you two girls bond." Liam says from in between the two.

"Sorry, by the way, that salted caramel pudding looks good. Mind if I take a bite?" Noire asks.

(My God, I'm getting some action!)

"Sure, If I get some of yours as well." Liam retorts.

"Sure. Open your mouth wide…" Noire says as Liam opens his mouth red faced.

"Mmm, chocolatey chocolatey goodness." Liam says.

"Oh! I want to try too!" Neptune says.

Noire feeds Neptune as well.

"The bittersweet flavor! Pure ecstasy!" Nep says.

"Hey, now it's my turn. Come and slip one into my mouth…" Noire says, probably not trying to be seductive but succeeded anyways.

Liam's mind went kaput for a moment as his face went full tomato.

"Uh… That didn't sound good, but… okay." Neptune feed Noire some egg pudding.

"Mmmm… nice and sweet!" Noire says.

"Oh! Right, me too."

Neptune fed Liam as well.

"Mm… egg flavored. I guess it's my turn then." Liam says as he feed Noire first.

"Mmmmmm, salty but delicious."

"Oh oh, me next!" Neptune was surprisingly excited.

"Alright alright…" Liam fed Neptune.

"Mmmmm, the caramel is amazing!" Nep shouts.

"See? I told you it's better when you're eating with other people."

"Hah, your right." Noire says.

…

"Um, Neptune… Liam…"

"Hm?" "Yes love?" Neptune and Liam say respectively.

"Thank you…"

 **And that's the end of chapter nine. I hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter Ten: New developments

**Chapter Ten: New Developments…**

 **() is Liam himself, [] is William Liam's "Dark self", {} is me the author, and ([{}]) in any combination is multiple voices talking at once.**

It's the next day and the group was sitting in their hotel room. Neptune, Noire, and Compa were playing a game while IF was watching the chaos of the other three and Liam was laying on a bed.

(You know, Leo is being suspiciously quiet lately…)

[I noticed that, what the hell?]

{Hi guys, what I miss?}

[(Convenient Timing…)]

(Where the hell were you?)

{Researching, you?}

([Fighting a random woman in the middle of the woods with a bloody lightning clash.])

(That was really fun though…)

{Really? Hmm… Anyways Liam, I found out that in my recent research, I and the Void can give you powers and Magic's that most other beings outside of devils and goddesses can control. As of right now, I'm only willing to give you a fragment of this power because I'm worried you might go a bit… power mad.}

(Right right, Well get on with it then.)

Liam's eyes open but he doesn't see anything but red, as the knowledge is given to him. The headache from last time returning in great force as Liam yells out in agony, clutching his head. The girls jump at the man's sudden cry and quickly run to his side, blood flowing from his nose, ears, mouth, almost everywhere as his blood formed solid spikes though his flesh, only adding to the pool that was now forming around him.

New Magic Acquired: Hemomancy

New Feature: Blood Casting

"What, in the hell, just happened?!" Liam says aloud talking both to the girls and Leo.

{Well… That was more… violent than what I remember… good thing is, you no longer need the staff to cast some of your spells.}

(Like what?)

"Liam!" Compa calls out to him.

{I'll tell you later, now we have a mess on our, Well, your hands.}

([Your an asshole!])

Liam's vision returns to normal and he sees a hell of a mess. Blood covers the walls, the ceiling, the bed, and Compa as she desperately tries to bandage up the many holes in Liam's body, but the blood stopped pouring out at the rate it originally did, instead it continued to flow like the veins were intact. None of it flowed out.

"The _bloody_ hell happened, it looks like someone exploded…" Liam attempts to lighten the mood.

[{-sigh-}]

"Now is not the time for jokes, this is serious!" IF scolds Liam.

"Sorry… but in all seriousness, what happened? All I saw was red."

"Well one moment you were sleeping, the next you were screaming and bleeding all over the place." IF seems both relieved that Liam's not dying and concerned over Liam's well-being.

Liam stands up from his bed, the blood that was not soaked in the sheets or his clothing dipped off of him like he just got out of the shower.

{Now would be a good time to say, you have full control over your blood and others blood to a degree. If you reabsorb your blood from the bed and your clothing, you can recover a bit of vitality from it. Or if you wish, heal the others with it.}

(Okay, THAT is cool. How do I…?)

{Just think it, focus on it, and it may happen.}

(Okay.)

Liam looks at the blood bed, then to one of his many open wounds, then the blood begins to shift. First, slowly. Then it flows in a gentle stream back into Liam. The others watch in aw as the bed was soon clean and Liam's wounds began to close and he focuses on healing the others. The blood on his clothing seeped out and landed on the rest of the party. Soaking into them and disappearing.

"Alright, I think I'm dreaming. Someone slap me." Liam says stunned by his new powers.

There was a resounding CRACK sound as Neptune slapped Liam hard enough to send him staggering, then pulling him into a tight hug. Knocking him to his ass. Everyone was taken aback as Neptune, someone who was quite carefree and laid back until now, breaks into tears dampening Liam's now clean shirt.

([{...}])

"Please… don't scare me like that again." Neptune whimpered.

"Sorry? I'll certainly try." Liam says as he starts to run his fingers through her hair and stood there until she calmed down.

"How did this happen?" Noire asks after Liam lets Neptune go.

"Well…"

(Do I tell them of your existence or do I keep that secret?)

{No, it's fine just don't tell them of the Void.}

(Okay.)

"After I landed in Gamindustri, I fell unconscious. Then after a moment of darkness I said to myself how dumb of a move it was to ask a women with a giant ax if she was a girl or not and to my surprise two other voices responded…" Liam explained everything about the pair of voices in his head and how sometimes one of them can give him powers. Afterwards the rest of the group looked at Liam with disbelief and even the naïve Compa didn't fully believe it.

"And there it is, everything I know about me. Any questions?"

…

…

"So… does anyone want to train with me?"

"Do you really think after that little show that your okay to train?! You might die!" Noire shouts.

"What, I just got the ability to control blood who knows what I can do!" Liam retorts excitedly.

"You still have holes in you!"

"So, If I get into a fight I'll just absorb some more blood." Liam shrugs.

"How can you even trust those voices in your head?! They just give you blood magic, necromancy. or whatever else!" Noire was starting to tear up now but she kept them at bay.

(Starting to feel like an asshole.)

"I feel fine, it's not like I'm suffering from a disease or anything, the blood I lost was recovered within a moment. The worst thing is happening to me right now is that I got a bit of a headache. Nothing bad is going to-"

"How can you be so sure when you have some demon in you head!" Noire interrupts.

{Ouch, a devil I would understand but a demon… that's just harsh.}

[What's the difference?]

(Shut up! Now is not the time to be talking!)

"Noire, look at the adventures we had in the past few days. Did anything bad or remotely evil happen to us?"

"*sigh* I need a walk. **_Alone_**." Noire walks out of the room in a huff, not even bothering to close the door.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head as well… maybe literally." Liam walked out as well but he closed the door.

The other three however were still stunned by the argument that just occurred.

"Wait! Nowa, Liam…" Neptune tried to run after the other two but IF grabbed her by the arm before she could do so.

"Leave 'em Nep. They just need to be alone right now." IF says.

"But- "

"Iffy's right Nep-Nep, Maybe its best to leave them be." Compa agrees.

…

…

…

[Well… That could have gone better.]

{(Yeah.)}

{But Hey, it could have been worse. Could be dead.}

(Speaking of which, The hell did you do to me?)

{Ah yes that… Well, other than the fact you can control blood, you can use the blood of other creatures -as long as they have blood- to shoot out of their flesh as solid spikes, mark them with it so you know their exact location, have little control over their actions to impede an enemy's attack or to help an ally's, slow your heart rate down to almost nothing and survive, and create weapons and armor with you blood.}

([...])

(That… is… FUCKING AWESOME.)

[But what about the other spells?]

{Yes, your still going to need that staff for casting anything that is not blood magic.}

(Oh.)

Liam wondered the morning of Lastation, going nowhere in particular. Soon he finds himself in one of the few parks not purchased and destroyed by industry.

[I didn't expect this to still be standing, much less thriving…]

{Well it's either this or a city plaza.}

(I'll take the solitude thank you.)

It was a surprisingly nice forest, green leaves, green grass, and cleanish air. There was a clearing in said forest about fifty feet in diameter. The perfect place for some meditation.

(So… what exactly are you?)

{Truthfully, I am a extra-dimensional half Enderan God-Emperor of the Ender Empire.}

[(Enderan?)]

{Technically we are a super advanced race of elves born in a universe that has died three times over. We used to be a meger group of tribes but my grandfather united them in battle and my father advanced us to the stars.}

(How did you become trans-dimensional then?)

[I'm still stuck of elves…]

{Swift technological progress and the destruction of extra-dimensional invaders.}

(God-Emperor?)

{According to you humans, technology and religion are total opposites to each other, but we did not see it like that. Instead it became a strange but powerful mix and my people research the most dangerous thing because if we unlock the secrets of the universe, we will be at one with the gods… that's what my species believes, the rest of the races don't care for it.}

(Galaxy died three times?)

{Yes, the first time was when I was still a child and my homeworld had two stars, we used the power of one of them to form a theoretically Impermeable shield. We were wrong, and the "Big Bang" nearly wiped out my entire race. Only a few hundred of us survived. The second was when I became leader and instead of sacrificing the star we phased the system forward in time to after the "Big Bang". We did this again for the third time as well.}

[Guys...]

(Well what about…)

[Guys! We're not alone.]

({...})

He was right, the forest was silent except for not so stealthy approach of Black Heart.

"Hello love, thought you wanted to be alone?" Liam asks nonchalantly.

Black Heart was somehow surprised that she was seen, it wasn't hard to find a girl with long white hair who glowed slightly. She took a defensive stance and formed her weapon of choice, a longsword.

"Come now love, no need for hostility." Liam stands up and quickly realizes that he didn't have his staff.

([{This is just inconvenient.}])

(Alright… how do I form blood weapons?)

{Just imagine the weapon and focus.}

(Alright…)

"Whatever your voices are saying to you it won't work on me, you're under arrest for practice of necromancy and other illegal magic's." Black Heart raises her sword parallel to Liam's eyes, still only twenty feet away.

"Necromancy is tad too much don't you think, Hemomancy would be a better term." Liam responds.

"Anyway, I can't talk you out of it. If we're going to do Battle then let us fight!"

Blood Arsenal

Blood shoots out of Liam's wrist, forming a katana loosely modeled after Purple Heart's.

-BATTLE START-

Liam dashed over and for the first time since his arrival, he uses a melee attack. He was faster than he expected but unsurprisingly Black Heart was faster and as he attempted an upswing she spins out of the way and scrapes the blade down his back, easily tearing his clothing and flesh yet drawing no blood. Liam spun the blade in his hand and slammed it down onto the bewildered goddess, finding itself in her shoulder. He dropped the weapon and rolled away. The blade melting into a puddle of blood and a new one formed in his hands.

"Your move." Liam took a defensive stance and pointed a finger of challenge at her, Black Heart narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you playing at?" She said under her breath.

[{NOW!}]

Blood Seed

Black Heart felt like the air turned to fire as spikes of crimson shot through her arms and legs, flowing up to her torso like a river. Screaming in agony, she didn't see the blood hammer coming at her and she was sent flying into one of many trees that surrounded the clearing.

(Ok, I distinctly remember that I was NOT that strong.)

[Yes, that is quite strange…]

{Side effect of the imbuing process, your more difficult to kill and you hit harder when harmed. The only thing that can put you down for good is being crushed to death and magic.}

(Why do I keep getting cooler and cooler!)

[You do know that Black Heart is still alive right?]

(I would be surprised if she wasn't.)

{Okay, you showed your worth to her. Now you're going to talk to her, you may be a badass but your not badass enough to kill a goddess.}

(Got it.)

The dust cleared and as William said, Black Heart was still alive, but badly beaten. Her clothing was in tatters and her skin was covered in bloody holes.

"Alright, I showed you that I am not someone you want to mess with. We both want answers and I'm the only person I know of that can talk to the voice's in my head. We can sit down like civilized people and talk, or we can continue this pointless battle. Your choice."

[My god, those holes looked more painful than damaging.]

{Blood Seed is supposed to be a form of incapacitating people, and if you get good at it, a form of torture.}

([Huh.])

"You *pant* will not *pant* hurt her again!" Black Heart yells, tears dropping to the puddle of blood beneath her.

([{Again?}])

Before Liam could process what she means, Black Heart charged him and performs a reckless but relentless barrage of swings. Liam tried to form some sort of armor out of blood to protect him.

Blood Armory

It… kinda worked, it protected his vitals but one of his arms is ruined. Lucky him it wasn't his good arm, and his blood was flowing through the remains attached to him like normal, the blood that was supposed to flow through the missing parts of his arm find the nearest vein and flow back in. Black Heart however was exhausted by that last attack but still stood her ground.

"{[(FUCKING OW!)]}"

[You know what to do, right?!]

(Probably not!)

{Unnecessary yelling!}

Blood Recovery

All of the nearby blood launched itself to Liam, gathering on his arm. Some of it formed in the shape of his arm and transmutes into flesh, repairing it. The rest acted like normal blood, healing him.

[(You know what this means, right…)]

{Oh boy.}

([We're fucking IMMORTAL!])

{-technically not but I'm not going to ruin their fun-}

Liam turns the armor into a javelin and threw it in her general direction, the moment it left his hand it turned into a bolt of blood and shot off like a bullet. The impact was similar to his waterbolt attack, but well, blood. Black Heart charged at him again, he formed a shield and blocked most of the damage. He formed a shortsword and lashed out at the blooded goddess, most of the strikes hitting the intended mark and he ended the Combo with another blood bolt to the head, intended to push her away. It worked wonderfully as she was sent a good thirty feet away, landing on her back.

(Okay, do we have a plan to finish this?!)

[Nope!]

{Just try to knock her out!}

[(Got it!)]

(Wait, what weapon are we going to need to do that?!)

[{Something blunt!}]

Liam reformed his hammer and prepared for Black Heart's charge. Black Heart pulled herself up, grabbed her weapon, and takes off. Flying away faster than Liam's reaction of throwing the hammer at her, the blood returning to him after he realized he missed. Black Heart was already a good hundred feet away.

(Damn it, she got away!)

{Not yet!}

A grid of purple energy surrounds the forest, creating a huge box like cage similar to Liam's Gilded Cage. He and Black Heart were trapped in. Liam ran out of the clearing and into the forest.

(The hell was that?!)

{Call it, Dimensional Intervention.}

Black Heart was trying to break through the cage but to no avail. She ran her hand along her arm, feeling the many wounds that were still bleeding.

"Damn it, why did I… why did… I… say… that…" The blood loss finally caught up with her and she plummeted down into the forest, losing consciousness.

(Where is she!)

{Liam. Calm yourself, focus on your body.}

(How is that going to help!)

{Just do it, trust me.}

(...)

Liam focuses, he can feel the beating of his heart and the flow of his blood. Then, he noticed the beating of someone else's heart nearby and their blood flow.

(Holy shit, That is cool!)

{You welcome.}

Liam rushes over in the direction of the other being, only to find Noire on the ground, bleeding out.

(Do I… oh to hell with it why not.)

The armor Liam was still wearing moved itself around Noire and healed her, the many holes closing before his eyes. She's alive, but still unconscious. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the streaks on her face from her tears.

(The hell did she mean by "hurt her again"?)

[No idea…]

{I think she means Neptune…}

(Me? Hurt Neptune?)

[Probably when, you know. You fucking exploded in front of her!]

(Oh… OH MY GOD, I'M SUCH AN ASSHOLE!)

…

(Well then… I'm going to need a good excuse for this…)

[Yeah…]

{We got about twenty four hours left before the cage dissipates so we have-}

([WHAT!])

{I may have panicked and used a bit too much power in the spell, it was supposed to only last an hour.}

(Oh boy…)

[Let's get comfortable because we're going to be here for a while.]

…

…

…

Liam was laying in a tree, thinking to himself.

(So if your an actual alien, then why are you interested in me?)

{Well I wasn't interested up until your computer exploded. Then I was very interested, it's not every century that a being is sent through dimensions.}

(Huh…)

[Hey guys? Should we be watching Noire?]

(Oh yeah, kinda got distracted by the GOD-EMPEROR IN MY HEAD!)

{Heyo.}

Liam jumped… Well, more fell off of the tree and went to check on her. Only to find no one there.

({Okay, where did she go?})

[Have you not noticed the obvious path that wasn't there before…]

({Wait what?!})

[Oh by the goddesses.]

Surprisingly enough, there was a new path that wasn't there before. William was right once again.

Liam focuses on his blood and body again, to find that Noire was in the direction of this new path and he followed as quickly and quietly as possible. About five minutes following later, he finds Noire dragging herself through the forest probably trying to find a way out of the magic cage. Using her sword as a cane of sorts.

Going against better instincts, Liam decides to show himself.

"Hello there." Liam earned himself a yelp from surprised girl.

Noire tried to take a combat stance but didn't have the energy to do so.

"Sorry about the beating I gave you but… you did kinda attack me."

Noire looks at him like he just insulted her bloodline.

"Now then… let's go to clearing, be a lot easier to talk there."

"*sigh* Fine." Noire says in a huff.

Liam attempted to support the poor girl with his shoulder but she didn't take the offer. After a while of walking they finally returned to the clearing.

"Alright, first thing first. Sorry for scaring you and everyone else when I… for lack of better term, exploded in front of you guys. Second, I thought you and Neptune hated each other in the past, the console wars and all… yet you seemed to be pretty interested in her, not even in the malevolent backstabbing sort of way. Care to explain that to me please?"

The moment Liam finish that sentence, Noire instantly became a flustered tomato and started stuttering up a storm.

"I um uh that's um…"

"Stop, stop. Just from that reaction alone I get it… Anyways it's getting late, I'm uh gonna go start a campfire."

Liam is right, the sun was setting just pass the buildings of Lastation and soon the shadows turned into darkness. Finding the materials for a fire wasn't very difficult. The difficult part was finding a location for it, finally Liam decided in the middle of the clearing would be safest place to make fire. After a little while, Liam started a pretty good fire and layed down on the grass to sleep. Noire layed down on the other side of the fire ring, back turned to him. The only thing that broke the silence with the crackling of the fire until both of them finally drifted off to sleep.

 **And that is the end of chapter ten. Sorry for the long delay, I've been having a bad case of writer's block… So I hope this little intense chapter help solve that a little bit. Hope you enjoyed it**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Two out off Three

**Chapter Eleven: Two out of Three**

Liam was awoken by the sun shining ever bright in his eyes. Shining just past the city of Lastation, another normal chilly morning for most but it was definitely not a normal day for the pair stuck in a cage of energy.

(Oh for fuck's sake, five more minutes.)

{Come on now, you have another day to make friends with Noire.}

(Yeah but does it have to be at six in the morning?)

[Just get up you twat!]

Taking William's gentle advice, Liam dragged himself from the ground and dusted off the sweatshirt he used as a pillow. Glancing around he finds that Noire was no longer in the clearing.

"Oh boy, this is bound to be fun…" Mumbling to himself, He sits on the semi-burnt ground and thinks.

(Where in the hell would Noire go?)

[Into the woods?]

{She'll be back eventually…}

…

…

…

{So Liam Enderson, tell me about yourself. You asked me who I was now it's about time I return the favor.}

(Well… my life is quite boring. I was an only child and both of my parents got along fine, I played guitar since I was eleven, played video games and watched anime long before. Not much else to say.)

{Well, That was before the explosion.}

(Yeah, now life is better than ever. Mostly.)

…

…

…

After waiting for about a half hour, Noire finally returns to the clearing wiping off blue slime frustrated, embarrassed, shivering, and with a large amount of her clothing destroyed.

"The hell happened to your clothes?" Liam says while trying his best not to stare.

"I got ambushed by Dogoo's. Perverted things melted my clothes off." Noire was blushing uncontrollably but kept her composure... somehow.

"Dogoos? You mean the little blue things with puppy dog eyes I killed in chapter three?" Liam scratched his head, remembering that the dogoos he killed didn't melt cloth, or anything for that matter.

"Well you must of killed Ptunian Dogoos, these were Lastation Dogoos." Noire was trying to rekindle the campfire but she accidentally cut her finger with the flint Liam used earlier due to her shivering. Liam however, couldn't stop himself from staring at the white piece of cloth under the remains of her skirt…

{The hell are you looking at?}

(N-Nothing!)

Catching his mistake, he quickly tossed his sweatshirt over the half naked girl, while not solving the original problem, did distract him for long enough to formulate proper sentences.

"Here, I'll light it." Liam picks up the flint but stops midway.

"I have a idea…" he mumbled under his breath as he manipulates the blood from Noire's cut to, not only heal the cut but soak into the log. He increased the temperature of the blood to the point of boiling and managed to set the log on fire with ease.

"I have to admit, I didn't think that would work so well." Liam sat himself down next to the fire and Noire did the same, trying covering her face with the sleeve.

…

"Um…"

"Hm?"

"Th-thank you." Noire says blushing just a bit more.

-awkward silence...-

"So what's the difference between the Dogoo's in Planeptune and the ones in Lastation?" Liam questioned, poking at the firewood.

"O-Oh um… the Dogoo's in Planeptune are the most numerous because of the ideal atmospheric conditions for reproduction so they tend to move in swarms, the ones in Lastation are more acidic due to the amount of pollution in the air." Noire explains, looking like she was enjoying the distraction from the silence.

"The ones in Leanbox are more durable that the ones in Planeptune but they reproduce slower and don't move in such great numbers, we think it's due to the kinds of food grown over there because it's grown more natural than the processed stuff here and in Planeptune. The Dogoos in Lowee are cold as ice most of the time making them better suited for the environment." Noire was being surprisingly honest as she explained the differences between her nation and the others.

"Really? That's actually pretty interesting, go on." Liam listened attentively.

"Sorry, I tend to- Wait what?" Noire expected Liam to be annoyed be her explanation but she never before talked to someone who was genuinely interested in her study's.

"What do you mean, 'What what'? I like learning things about my environment." Liam says in a rather blunt tone.

"Most people in my old school are absolute mouth-breathing morons, when I final finished I couldn't be any more happy." Liam rambled but caught himself.

"Ok now I'm starting to ramble." "No-No it's fine, I do that too…" The two looked at each other smiling. A few moments passed by.

"I noticed that Lastation and Planeptune has a lack of cars… or any form of transportation other than the warp rings." Liam spoke up.

"Transportation? Don't you mean teleportation?" Noire cocked her head to the side, clueless. Liam's mind blanked on the thought of how many things humans made that might not exist here.

"Y-You don't know what a car is? How about a plane?"

"No, never heard of it." Liam realized that he was probably the smartest man in Gamindustri if this is true.

"Stop me when you want because I'm going to ramble a lot." Liam proceeded to explain how a combustion engine works and how planes fly. Both of which Noire listened intently, taking mental notes when she can.

 _Several hours later_

"Hell, If I didn't come here I probably would have been a machinist or engineer or something of the sort, but… living here is much more interesting." Liam layed back on the grass and noticed that the sun has not only past noon, but the cage was fading away as well.

(Aw I was enjoying that...)

…

…

…

Neptune and the others were worried when the pair originally stormed out and it only got worse as time went on, by sundown no one in the hotel got a wink of sleep. The following day crawled along slowly and at about noon, they turned the television on to see the latest news…

"Folks in Lastation are amazed by the magical cage that surrounds the park near central square, Avenir has claimed it was to test new weapons in the park without public interference. However, all other sources claim otherwise, everything from the other nations to aliens and with no true evidence presenting itself we are unable to draw a conclusion. Now to the weather…"

"That's odd, didn't Liam make a cage like that when we were fighting the phoenix?" IF asks from the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, That was cool the way he contained the fire attack and roasted it…" Neptune says, laying on a pillow in front of the tv.

"Maybe Liam made that?" Compa questioned laying next to Nep-Nep.

"Yeah maybe Liam did make that, I'm gonna take a look." Neptune shot up and began walking to the door.

"Nep, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if Liam made that barrier, are you two coming or not?" Neptune asks, surprisingly serious. The other two hesitated to respond, long enough for Neptune to walk out.

"I hope Nep-Nep will be okay…" Compa mumbles to IF.

"I do too Compa, I do too…"

…

…

…

"Let's get back, the others are bound to be worried sick." Liam reluctantly picks himself up, and looks to Noire. Quickly reminding himself that she was still only clothed with a sweatshirt that was too big and the remains of her previous outfit. Red-faced, he tried his best not to stare. Noire remembered the problem as well and zipped up the oversized black Gibson guitar sweatshirt, and to Liam's relief -or disappointment, hard to tell- covered up everything while looking like a somewhat proper outfit.

"Well would you look at that, not half bad." Liam extinguishes the fire with blood magic, Noire giggles in response.

"Thanks, you know I might just keep this." Noire teased.

"Please don't." Liam laughs as his stomach reminds him of the lack of sustenance. It stuck an idea into his mind.

"How many credits do we have..?"

"I don't know… Wait, do you mean on us or in total?" Noire digs in her ruined pockets.

"On us." Liam tries to do the same but finds nothing.

"Um, about a thousand, Why?" Noire pulled out about a hundred credits.

"I'm thinking about buying a pizza for the gang, you know a good surprise as an apology for being gone for so long." Liam tried to put his hands in his sweatshirt pocket but remembers he didn't have it, and just hung them from the belt loop on his jeans.

The two make it to where the cage was and find a crowd of people near where the wall of the cage was, looking confused and curious. Liam grabs Noire by the sleeve and pulls her into the brush. Waiting for the opportunity to merge into the crowd without being noticed.

[What's with the people?]

{Likely investigating the cage that showed up and vanished in the span of twenty four hours.}

As the perfect moment struck, the two managed to slip into the crowd and into the city unnoticed, both walking in content silence.

"So do you know of a good pizza place here? I mean, you are the goddess of the nation so…" Liam asks as Noire shakes her head no.

"Damn." Liam asked for directions from one of the nearby pedestrians and wandered in the general direction of it.

…

…

"Hm?" Out of the corner of his eye, Liam noticed a distinct white and purple clothing from the normal black and dark brown. Neptune turned the corner into a shady looking alleyway.

"What the hell?" Liam went against his better judgement and turned to follow. Noire went on for a few paces and noticed that Liam turned back, she followed him.

"What are you-?" Liam quickly hushed her as he looks into the alley. Seeing Neptune in a state of deep thought, wandering aimlessly through. Liam senses others in the alley with her and on top of the buildings.

"Oh... shit, Noire." Liam whispered.

"Get behind Neptune, I will be on the rooftops if you need me." Liam climbs up a nearby service ladder and finds about five people ready to ambush Neptune, and now Noire. On the other building there was another six men, all oblivious to his presence.

"N-Neptune?" Noire says, confused. The moment she spoke up, Neptune snapped back into reality and turned to see who it was.

"Noire?! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that."

"Oh by the goddesses, enough ditzing around!" A familiar deep voice that you would expect from an action hero booms, as the sole survivor of Liam's previous thug encounter (if you can even call it that) emerges from the other side of a dumpster. The thugs on the roofs showed themselves as well.

"Seeing as your "man" is gone, we're going to take this opportunity." The boss cracks all of his knuckles at once.

"Come with me, or I'll make this painful." At this moment, Liam pondered his options.

(The hell do I do?)

[I think we kill all of the fuckers!]

{No, let's not be rash here… kill from the back forewords.}

(Right.)

Liam grabbed onto the first poor saps mouth to silence him and used Blood Purge to rupture his heart, then the next guy, then the next…

"Hey, aren't you the bad guy Liam almost killed in chapter Five?" Neptune asks, failing to kill the tense atmosphere.

"Liam… so that's his name." The boss says, loud enough for his rest men to hear it.

"This Liam… is going to pay dearly for the embarrassment he put me through, and if you cooperate with me, I might give you a quick death."

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Noire shouts.

"Who I am doesn't matter until Liam is at my feet, dead!" The boss was clearly losing his patience, and Liam just killed another five of his men.

" ** _HEY FUCKHEAD! LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE!_** " Liam shouts, using blood magic to launch the five, newly made corpses off of the edge of the building.

"If you want me dead, then let's see what you pathetic excuse for men can do to me! Go on!" Liam shouts, throwing his arms up in a Come at me bro, fashion.

" _KILL ME! I DARE YOU!_ "

…

The men in question ran away at the sight of their dead companions. The boss was only disappointed with them.

"See! Your selection of thugs is as horrible as your love life!" Liam shouts.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " The boss holds out his fist, and a ring on his finger sparked to life and held the two CPUs in place in cages of electricity.

"You can insult me all you want! But you can't call yourself a _man_ if you can't back those words up with _action_! Come down here and fight me!"

Liam was taken aback by the challenge, and jumped off of the building to roll to his feet again.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." He knew it was possibly be the foolish thing to do but goddess damn it he didn't care.

-Boss Battle Begin!-

Liam charged forth and drove his palm into the bosses nose, making a satisfying smack sound as his nose caved in.

[Wait, are we actually fighting?!]

(By we, don't you mean, me.) Liam narrowly avoided getting his legs swept.

[Just grab him and rupture his heart!]

(No.)

[What?!]

(I said no!) Liam kneed the guy is the stomach.

[Why no-]{ **Enough**!}

{If Liam wants to fight honorably then let him.}

[Fine.] Liam got decked in the face a moment after his pathetic attempt of a roundhouse kick.

"Ah! Hey, get off me!" Neptune and Noire were grabbed by the men who supposedly ran away and started to drag them away.

"Huh?! Let them go-" Liam tried to protest but he was flattened in nearly an instant.

"Now I can have some fun with them, after I kill you…" The boss was saying something else, but Liam didn't hear. Rather, he heard nothing but his own heart beat getting progressively faster. The only thing he can see was red mist.

{Don't panic buddy, I got this.}

(What are you-)

Liam felt like he was in a dream, as he lost control of his body. This is what it feels like to be a voice in someone's head.

{Trust me, I won't do anything to drastic.}

(Okay… I don't really have a choice.)

{Don't be like that, think of it as… a movie.}

Leo stood up and his vision cleared, the thugs were pulling the CPUs away and the boss was about to stomp on Liam's skull before he recovered.

"Hey, what the he-" Leo took no time for introductions and used some sort of non-blood magic to blast the poor fucker away with extreme force.

"Well… it's been a long while since I've had a chance to play…" Liam's body spoke in a deep yet elegant voice you would expect from an Emperor.

"I didn't think a human body could channel PSI-energy, much less be this powerful." Leo says. Noire went stark white as she realized, this isn't Liam anymore.

Neptune well... was Neptune about it.

"Wow, Liam your voice really changed, did you go through puberty again?"

"Think of it as… a change in command. Liam will have his body back in a moment. I have been watching for to long, now… actually I have no idea what to do now." Leo says looking off into space. The boss recovered, pulled out a dagger, and charged at Leo. The girls watched in horror as the dagger bounces off of an invisible barrier about half an inch from Liam's head, he tried again to no effect.

"Wh-What the hell?!" The boss was understandably afraid of the sudden change in power.

"Boys! Forget the girls, help me out here!" The thugs immediately dropped the girls and pulled out a multitude of different weaponry ranging from knives to clubs to small arms, all surrounding the Emperor. Who, was unsettling calm during this.

"What? Do you… do you actually think you can take me? I've taken on army's much more skilled and much more numerous than you, do you still thinking take me?" Leo stood straight and calm like a battle hardened warrior. Thugs looked like they were about to run again.

"Don't believe this man is bullshit! You saw how I beat this kid down mere moments ago, even if he stands here now with all of us, he'll be dead in a moment! LET'S FUCK HIM UP!" The boss had a way with words as he rallied his men with ease, now brimming with overconfidence.

"Pfft, Humans… so barbaric, so foolish, so… _pathetically weak_." Leo closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Go on, see if you can pierce my A.T. field."

[(What's that?)]

{Absolute territory field, in my world it's a near impenetrable barrier created by the mind of powerful psychics. In your world however, I believe the definition is the area between the shorts and the stockings on a female body.}

([Okay…])

(Wait! This is my body, how can you do that?!)

{Your body is being controlled by my mind, that is why I have so much power.}

[Like what.]

{Why I'm glad you ask my sadistic friend.}

The thugs and the boss were unleashing hell's fury on Leo's shield but it was not wavering at all. Then, a broadsword of pure gold formed in front of him, a near perfect weapon for a near perfect ruler.

"Well… about a minute and a half and you still haven't done anything to me, it's about time to get back to the main storyline so I'll make this quick." Leo grabbed the sword from in front of him and swings it to his side.

"Any last runners?" Leo looked at the thugs, a few ran, the rest stayed put.

"I see, at least they were smart. See you in hell." Leo waves to the gang of fools, the boss not taking to kindly to his talk.

"I'll show you who sma-" The boss stopped mid sentence, the rest of the world stopped with him. Leo swings the blade in slow motion at the poor bastards, meeting no resistance as it passed through.

(The hell happened now?!)

{I slowed down time to ten-thousandth of a second per second. It's much easier like this.}

(Isn't that a bit overpowered?)

{What? I'm not you, not like you have these powers. If you did, then it be overpowered but with me, I'm only gonna be here every once in a while so appreciate the chance to witness the spectacle.}

Leo split thugs like they were fruit, severing limbs and tearing out the souls of the fallen, adding their psionic power to the blade. Time returned to its normal speed.

Then there was one.

The boss watches in terror as his men fall to literal pieces and a faint purple energy flows from the body's to the weapon of murder, the murderer in question stands perfectly clean and unharmed.

"W-What the hell?! What are you!?" The boss yells what the two girls were thinking.

"Me? I am the cross of two powerful warrior species who conquered the galaxy, then the universe. I am the killer of a thousand stars and the king of the gods. Many know my name and many more fear it, but you can call me, The Emperor." Leo stood in front of the boss, who fell to his knees before him.

"Please, spare me! I'll do anything just don't-" "SILENCE!" Leo silenced the pleading man.

{Well, I've found meself a new vessel. Liam my friend, I will leave you for now but know that I can return in times of great need.}

(Wait your just going to leave?! After all that!?)

{Well I can control your body, the Share energy that resides within you keeps my full potential at bay. So if I take a new, less powerful body, life will be much easier for the both of us. You will know when the time is right.}

[(THAT'S NOT FUCKING OMINOUS!)]

{Hmph.}

Leo grabbed the boss by the face, and his eyes glowed with overwhelming power along with Leo's eyes doing the same. The glow from the boss grew more intense as Leo's faded, completing the transfer. Liam recovered the control of his body and released the boss, who fell limp to the ground. Liam patted himself down to see if he was still in control.

-Boss Battle End-

(W-What level am I at?)

[Level twenty five.]

(Cool…)

"So I think I won." Liam had an iron stomach when it came to smells and generally disgusting environments, but he didn't dare try to risk it with the mess Leo made earlier.

"AAAHHHHGGG!" The body of the boss bends and contorts in increasingly gruesome ways, growing in length but not in mass. A mere minute of agonizing screaming and the bosses body was unrecognizable, a tall spindly elf stands at a staggering eight something feet tall, long black hair braided like the ancient vikings, piecing purple eyes hide unfathomably vast amounts of knowledge, and a skin tone that made him look almost vampiric in nature, despite his surprisingly young looks.

"Essence transfer complete. Bodily transformation concluded. Full access granted." Leo stretches out his new vessel and relaxed.

"Well then, THAT was an ordeal. Hello there, I am the Emperor." Leo bowed to the girls.

"My apologies for the mess, but I needed to remove one problem without making many more." Leo looked at Noire and her odd attire.

"Here, as an apology I will repair your clothing." A snap of his fingers and the remains of Noire's previous outfit begin to stitch themselves back together. Everyone stood in awe and within moments it was back to the way it was before.

"There, much better. Now then, give me a moment to acquire my surroundings." Leo stood in a meditative manner and his eye lit up with sudden curiosity and fear.

"Well… I knew Shares are not what I was used to but… this is insane."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Liam asks, as Noire handed back his sweatshirt.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something I know very little about. Don't tell anybody about this, all of existence is contained in different dimensions, and these dimensions are dominated by a certain type of energy, up until now I have only discovered two, but now I have to update my finding of the dimension-verse, and I'm very excited!" Leo went on about how he has no idea how CPUs came to be in a roundabout way.

"Sorry, I get excited when I don't know something. Anyways, expect me to reappear when Liam is crushed by the weight of his own feelings."

"Wait what?!" Leo flies off to the other end of the city, far out of sight of the dumbfounded three.

[Not to sound like a broken record, **BUT THAT'S NOT FUCKING OMINOUS!** ]

Liam starts walking in the direction of the hotel, not saying a word as he processed the information. The two girls followed him, conversing among themselves about what happened after the two left the day before, leaving out the battle Noire and Liam had the day before.

…

…

…

Leo snuck about until he was sufficiently disguised in the populace, he made his ridiculously big body shrink down to a more inconspicuous size, then he walked around the capital city of Lastation. Hoping he wouldn't find Liam out of plot convenience.

"Uh… excuse me sir, I'm looking for Avenir's headquarters, do you know where that is?" After asking around for a couple of hours, Leo finally finds Avenir HQ. A not too hard to distinguish from the rest since it had the companies logo stuck on the front of it and a different color scheme. He quickly hid in a nearby alleyway and brings his wrist up to his mouth.

"Emperor to strike team Titan, do you copy?" A moment of silence passes as a response whispers in his mind.

*Strike team Titan here, what's your order?* Leo speaks to his wrist again.

"I have found Avenir's headquarters, warp to this position and prepare for the assault." Another response seeps in his mind.

*Yes Sir.* about an hour passes until five figures form from seemingly nothing near the Emperor, all of which are wearing the same uniform. A dark gray mask that covers all but the eyes, which are shielded by a glass like material. Powered suits of armor designed with stealth and speed in mind. All of them have different weaponry and equipment, the most buff of them has a short sword, a mace and plenty of explosives, one has a sniper like weapon strapped to his back and vision enhancing tech in his mask, another one has only a knife but a huge assortment of hacking equipment, the small one has no powered suit but has plenty of detection equipment to scout with, the leader is the only female in the team but is the best at acquiring information from others using the best methods per situation.

"We're here boss, is that it?" The leader asks as Leo points to the target building.

"Indeed, the information we need should be here." The sword Leo used earlier forms in his hand.

"Should? You mean you don't know if it's here or not? Man, these are my favorite missions." The Leader sarcastically says, turning to her team.

"Scout, what's the plan?" The Scout looks away from a screen on his arm and smiled to the Leader.

"Plan? The facility only has the best in security systems available for primitives, this will be a piece of cake." The Brute perks up at the sound of cake.

"Cake? Do we get cake after this?" The hacker shakes his head.

"No Scorch, there is no cake. But..." The hacker walks over to Leo. "Aw."

"The information we seek may be more cryptic than we know of, most of us don't know what a CPU is and we don't know what Share energy is. Be wary." Sniper sighs at the over cautious man.

"Man Slicer, your being overly careful again." Sniper says, vain in Slicers head bulges slightly.

"Well, I prefer to be alive than dead. Sniper." Tension rises and an obvious rivalry shows between the two.

"Alright already, good gods you two, make up already. Now let's get to business." Leo know these people on a more friendly terms but keeps it down when on important missions.

"We can do this loud, or we can make it enigmatic. Your choice." Scout says, getting distracted by a nearby alleycat.

"Uh, Boss. That cat doesn't have a Psi-signature, Think it's a robot?" The possible spy seems unconcerned by the drastically different language the six were speaking in, as it couldn't understand and if it did, it wouldn't care.

"Think they can translate Enderan?" Scorch added, trying not to make too much noise.

"Well, let's see if it's a droid." Leo points his finger at the feline and a beam of golden light fired from his fingertip. Never stopping as everything in its direct path is turned into energy. It was the ultimate mining tool as only thing that could stop it was the event horizon of a Black Hole. Sure it could be reflected off of some select materials and anything made of magic but it was still a good weapon.

Lightwave Driver

A hole in the cat's chest bleeds profusely as it falls dead to the ground.

"Think it's alive. Ether that or it's red oil." Leo lowered his hand.

"No that is definitely blood-*gag* Sorry, but that is really gross." Sniper says, averting his eyes from the corpse.

"*pfft* Come now you do worse." Slicer scoffs at the man with the second highest kills on the team, the first being the Leader.

"Yeah but I'm far away when that happens." Sniper retorts.

"Come now, let us move. The Ender Empire needs this information in order to thrive in Gamindustri." Shadows around Leo bend and masked his Features and the raid began.

 **That is the end of chapter eleven. I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Factories of Fun

**Chapter Twelve: Factories of fun**

After being gone for a little under two days, Liam finally returns to the hotel room the party was renting, Neptune and Noire following behind him. After a heartwarming reunion and exciting stories, the entire gang falls asleep in there rented beds.

Waking in the asscrack of the morning, IF drags Liam along to get another job from Avenir.

"Remind me why- *yawn* why we are meeting Business Mcbusinessman again?" Liam grumbled, wishing he had some form of caffeine before they left.

"Because we need more information about the expo." IF says in a hushed tone.

"That and, if your Emperor story is true we have someone more dangerous than common thugs and pickpockets."

"Right… I wonder what kind of insults I can come up with on the fly this time." Liam mumbles as he fiddles with the crystal on his staff.

As soon as they arrive at Avenir's headquarters, they find it locked off from the rest of the city with police tape and Avenir officials.

"The hell happened here?" Liam asked aloud to no one in particular, and a familiar businessman perks up from the rest of the crowd.

"Oh, hello again." Ganache walks over to the two, crossing a police tape barrier.

"How unfortunate for you to see our HQ in this state, but that is none of your business, do you need something?" From a distance, the HQ looked about the same as when Liam saw it in passing, but now that he's up close he can see many broken windows and the dead bodies or blood pools on the ground. What ever happened here was resent, and brutal.

[...]

(... Well that's not-)

[That's my line…]

(Ok…)

"Yes. We were looking for another job from you, but from the looks of things we might not get one." Liam scans the building for any pointers to the culprit, but really doesn't care for it.

"Oh no, we have more available jobs now than ever thanks to this… incident. Meet me at... this abandoned factory building in a few hours." Ganache walks away from the pair after marking a building on the map.

"Alright then… that was quick." Liam commented as the duo begin there walk back.

"Yeah, no kidding. That building was fine last I saw it, what happened to it?" IF asks, looking to Liam like he knew.

Liam shrugs in response.

"Whatever it was it must of been gruesome, body's kicked out of windows is likely one of many things that happened…" Liam thinks back on Leo's little... execution is a good word for it.

(Wonder where Leo is now?)

[Let's not think of that now, we have better things to do.]

(I can't help it, I'm curious…)

Liam and IF return to the hotel to retrieve the others and set off to the abandoned factory.

 _A few hours later…_

After buying a metric shit ton of some medical grass using a majority of their credits along with other things, the party arrived at Avenir Factory Number Three. A old, decrepit, piece of shit of a factory building and it show with the density of the weeds and debris.

"And so, Nep and family have arrived to a closed factory for Avenir's work!" Neptune pipes up when she passed through the gate of the facility.

"*sigh* You're happy, as usual." Noire gumbles.

"Hey, when you don't have your memory, you can do whatever you want!" Neptune responds, cheerful smile unwavering.

"I sometimes admire your free nature… in any case, what's this about being called to this kind of place?" Noire glances to the factory in confusion.

"Honestly, I don't have a damn clue…" Liam looks to the entrance of the factory itself and sees Ganache walking towards them.

"It's been a while folks. I'd like to have work done again from you." Ganache says as he arrives.

"Hiya there! You must work a lot. Don't get burned out, you hear." Neptune says.

"Do I look that busy? I have been taking my breaks quite liberally." Ganache replies, itching the back of his head. Liam's eye twitches for a reason unknown to him.

"I wish I could take breaks when I want too." Compa comments.

"Well, most of our work is handled by machines, so things are easy." As Ganache says this, Liam raises his eyebrow.

(Robits you say, now you have my attention.)

[?]

"Now, getting back to business. Let's get right back into the subject. As you can see, it has been years since this facility was in operation." Ganache continues.

"So what are we doing here?" IF asks as Liam digs about in a nearby pile of scrap.

"There is a certain item we have not recovered since it's closure. We want you to find it and bring it back to us." Ganache says, as Liam pops his head out of the scrap pile after hearing "certain item".

"Is that it? Wow, it sounds even easier than before." Neptune comments.

"It does, doesn't it? Well on the contrary, there's monsters there now." Ganache responds as Liam returns to the group.

"Of course there is, it would be boring otherwise." Liam grabs for his staff, not finding it anywhere nearby.

"I see. So you need us to go in and take care of that, too." IF says as Liam jumps back into the scrap pile to look for his staff.

"So, what's this thing we need to recover? It sounds pretty important."

"It is a certain ore. We call it the 'Lastelite'." Ganache explains as Liam's staff wielding hand bursts out of the pile in a heroic manner, and he crawls back to the group.

"Just one gram holds enough energy to power a game console for ten thousand years. The excavation of it is difficult, so we'd like to recover what we have." Ganache explains.

"I've… never heard of such an ore before." IF ponders aloud.

"'Lastelite'...I've never heard of it either." Noire confirms.

"Well, why haven't you recovered it sooner if it's so great?" Liam pipes up, Ganache twitches at the comment.

"That's why I'm sending you folks." Ganache responds, giving Liam a dirty look.

Liam only responded with a raised eyebrow

"If it's so great, I would at least know about it…" IF finished.

"Well, of course, we held monopoly of this ore. We did not disclose it for the sake of holding full control of it." Ganache _seems_ to explain, but Liam noticed that his heart was beating faster than normal.

(I still can't get used to that whole, "I can feel your heartbeat" thing.)

"Well, if it's that super, do you mind giving us a small wee bit?" Neptune asks innocently.

(How would that even work?)

[Pardon?]

(If we did get this powerful ore, how will we turn it into ten thousand years of power?)

[I have no idea…]

(Exactly!)

"Hey, Nep, no fooling around now." IF stole the words out of Liam's mouth.

"But Iffy! It can run game consoles for ten thousand years! It's like the magic power we gamers were looking for all our lives!" Neptune objects, as Liam wonders what kind of material the crystal on his staff is made out of.

"Well if you would like some, I can certainly spare a small bit." Ganache-

"Really?!" Neptune shouts, somehow interrupting the narrative.

"Yes. We were able to work efficiently because of your work last time. As long as you keep this a secret, I don't see any harm sharing a bit." Ganache says, unaware of how bad of a mistake he made.

"Yay! I thought Avenir was kinda bleh, but Ganache saved the day!" Neptune is fooled by the web of Ganache's lies.

"I'm happy to know that… now, we don't want to waste time here. Please take care of the order." Ganache begins walking to the large metal doors of the factory.

"Okay! Leave it to captain Nep and her friendly crew!" Neptune walks behind Ganache to the door.

"And bring us to the depths of hell? Sure, why the fuck not…" Liam begrudgingly follows the rest into the factory. Letting his guard down, the door slams shut from behind them as Ganache hid behind it.

"What?!" "Shit!" Noire and Liam shout respectively.

"Why did the entrance close behind us?! Ganache, what's going on!?" IF asks as Liam closes his eyes, and breathes deeply.

"Oh, my bad. I must have pressed something by mistake… well that's not true, I Shut it for my convenience. I'd like you to satisfy the hunger of the monsters there." Ganache says.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Compa asks.

"Hey! What?! Why!? I'm not gonna get you precious ore if you do this!" Neptune shouts, still believing the malarkey.

"I'm surprised you've actually believed what I said… of course there's no such thing as an ore that can house that much energy." Ganache tries to hold back laughter.

"What? You tricked us?! But why!?" Noire asks.

"I already know you are assisting Chian of Passé. I assume you were trying to get information on our exhibit plans, no?" Ganache asks, like someone is going to-

"Iffy! They knew all along!" Neptune says in a panic.

(Why would you let them know their right?)

[Because Neptune.]

([*sigh*])

"I can't believe they knew about this…" IF says.

"We would win regardless, but I'm the careful type, you know." Ganache brags and for the first time, Liam had some respect for the guy.

"Now then, I don't have much time, so I need to go. Farewell." Ganache begins to walk away.

"Wait, Ganache!" IF shouts, expecting a reply.

"Tch!"

"Well, looks like the way out is sealed tight." Noire says calmly.

"Iffy… what's gonna happen to us?" Compa asks.

"Um, well…" IF stammered as Liam had an idea.

"I have a plan!" Everyone perked up, as Liam threw his staff at the door, it bounced off harmlessly.

"I'm out of ideas!" Liam tried to lighten the mood, failing exponentially.

 _A few moments of awkward silence_

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I didn't suggest taking Avenir's work, this wouldn't have…" Noire paused, bringing Compa to the brink of tears.

"Oh, c'mon, gals! What's the matter? This isn't like us! It's not like we can't get out. Let's find another way." Neptune succeeds were Liam had failed.

"Damn it, I was about to say that." Liam grumbles next to the door.

"Nep is right… this is a large area, so there has to be a way out. I'm not one to become monster food! Let's go!" IF leads the party deeper into the facility.

 _A quick round of combat later_

Group walk down a hallway after defeating a small group of monsters, and looked into a large room full of them.

"Aaah… there's so many monsters here…" Compa comments.

"They just keep on spawning like some military game!" Neptune adds on.

"Odd… even if this was a monster's nest, this is way too many." IF says, as Liam's vision fades, and through a shroud of purple clouds, he sees two different enemy discs in the factory, one area looked strikingly familiar…

"Could it be possible Avenir gathered them here to finish us?" Noire asks, as Liam's vision returns and gives him a killer headache.

"Even if that was the case, how? How can you herd monsters of this number?" IF ponders.

"Well, I guess so…" Noire rubs her chin as Liam looks for, and finds the disk.

"Well here's your problem, there are two of these things around!" Liam shouts as the group turns to see him holding the disc.

"That is… an enemy disc! Where did you get it!?" IF asks.

"I found it in the wall over there, my vision went cloudy for a bit and showed me locations of two of these things, then I got a headache." Liam explains.

"Well, where is the other one?!" IF continues.

"I don't know, I only got a glimpse of them…"

"What are you two talking about? What's this about a disc?" Noire asks.

"This looks like a normal disc, right? Well, it's a monster generator." IF explained faster than Liam could.

"What?! Really?! If so, that's an amazing discovery!" Noire says, expectedly blown away by the discovery.

"I know right?!" Liam agrees, with only a bit of sarcasm.

"Is it really that amazing?" Compa asks.

"Yes. It's been three years since the monsters started to appear. Each land is trying to find the source, but none found one as of yet." Noire says.

"You're saying a bunch of random adventures manage to find the source of evil before the governments does? Why does that make sense!?" Liam rambles to himself.

"If we disclose this, then could we be famous?!" Neptune asks, stars in her eyes.

This greatly concerned Liam.

"Can you imagine all the paparazzi storming in for picture shots and stuff?! We'll be rich! I'll make a pool full of pudding! Mmm… pudding…"

"Nep-Nep, you might want to wipe that drool from you mouth…" Compa advices.

"Did you let Lastation's CPU… no, the Basilacom know?" Noire asks, as Liam mentally kicks himself.

"I was going to do that, but I got distracted with cat-ears and other shit…" Liam mumbles _just_ loud enough for the others to hear.

"I see…" Noire's cheeks reddened when reminded of Liam's distraction in chapter six.

However they were interrupted by the disc flashing, spawning more monsters.

"Oh boy…" Liam grabbed his staff, readying for battle.

A squad of robotic enemies surrounded the group, numbering in at about twenty to twenty five. The majority of which were little balls with an exposed "trench" called Bit Customs, while the rest were a flouting model of droid with six spears which were likely their main weapon called R4s. An obvious reference.

"So, Anyone have a pla-" A flash of light and Purple Heart charged into the thick of it.

"No? Ok then." Compa and IF ready themselves for the coming slog.

"Let's do this."

-BATTLE BEGIN-

The robits slowly advanced in mass as sparks flew from Liam's staff to his fingers, roughly forming a ball.

"Here, catch!" The ball of lightning moved like a normal object affected by gravity, that exploded on impact with the ground, destroying the Customs in the center of it, and damaging the rest nearby.

(Didn't expect that to work.)

[Then why did… never mind.]

A Custom hit Liam in the back, and out of reflex he spun around and split it in two with the blade on his staff.

(Nailed it!)

Liam looked at a solitary R-4 unit, as the spikes open up into cannons and fired a barrage of blue lasers all directed at him.

GILDED CAGE

"Oh holy fuck!" Liam shouts as he forms the cage around himself. The cage takes a beating but it holds firm, however it temporarily drained Liam of his power.

"Oh boy, this'll be fun." Liam mumbled to himself as the cage collapses and the unit charged at him at high speeds as Liam thinks of his options. Going against his better judgment, he engaged in close combat with the unit and in an anime like style, deflected the spikes with his staff. Slowly but surly gaining the advantage.

"Here… we… go!" Liam's staff splits a spike in two, leaving five left.

"Again, this time with style!" One after the next Liam removes the units spear, leaving just the unit defenseless.

"Any last words Crome Dome?"

*Beep*

"Thought so." Liam's magic returned to him and in a shower of sparks fried the electronics in the unit, turning it to data.

Liam looked back at just the right moment to see a number of Customs go flying in all directions, as IF looks at her explosive handy work.

A R-4 unit nearly impaled Purple Heart, yet she parried the attack, leaving an opening for Noire to strike in retaliation.

(This is unexpectedly awesome to watch.)

Liam took a few steps back and charged a Gilded Lance finish the R4 off, as Noire and Purple Heart retreated after seeing the intense purple glow from Liam's staff.

"Ima firin mah lazer!" Liam leveled his staff and fired a beam that not only disintegrated the R-4 unit, but every other robot around it. Leaving nothing left but the walls and scorched ground.

(...)

Liam was amazed by his own power, but was knocked out of his little fantasy by a pair of R-4 units.

"Oh no." The others were busy dealing with other foes, leaving Liam alone to deal with two on top of him.

"Can we call it a draw?" The only responds was a beep.

"No? Ok th-Oh dear god!" Liam only narrowly avoided being impaled.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck…" Liam's body was having a hell of a hard time keeping up with two of the machines and was tiring quickly.

"IDEA!"

Liam stopped and let all twelve arms tear into him at once sending blood everywhere, and caught the attention of the others. He grinned as his blood seeped between the robots plating and with a flourish of his hands, the blood shot into the robots like bullets. Instantly destroying them, but somehow leaving their spikes in _him_.

"Ah, that's a- _OH GOD WHY?!_ " The pain hits him like a flaming semi-truck falling on his face as Compa comes racing to help.

Meanwhile, a certain God-Emperor is laughing his ass off at the spectacle.

(Why did I think this was a good idea?!)

[I was about to ask that myself.]

"Liam, are you ok?!" Compa asks worried.

"I'VE BEEN IMPALED, OH GOD THE PAIN!" Liam responded.

"Ok, hold still…" Compa grabs onto a spike and pulls.

It was a long and bloody process, but Compa with the assistance of IF managed to pull all of the spikes out of Liam just as Purple Heart and Noire finish the last remaining Customs.

-BATTLE END-

"Whew… Fighting in this form is really tiring." Purple Heart reverts back into a tired, sweaty, and somewhat bloody Neptune.

"Haaaah… I'm beat…"

"Good work, Nep-Nep. You were really great back there." The blood soaked Compa praised Neptune.

"Heh heh, really? Well, now I have another reason to transform." Neptune smiles, and rubs the back of her head.

"Compa, don't flatter her too much. It'll get out of hand." IF warns, throwing a spike she pulled from Liam.

"Oh, come on. I was MVP back there, so go ahead, praise me… or you could pamper me if you don't want to praise me. I can take either."

"You better stop while you're ahead…" IF threatens and Neptune backs down immediately, not wanting to anger the bloody girl.

"Joking aside, Nep, you did great. Thank you."

"Heh heh heh. I got praised by Iffy!" Neptune giggles.

"You're just like a kid in the most strangest of places." IF says.

Liam would make a horrible joke here but he is currently recovering his lost blood, cleaning IF and Compa in the process.

"Come now, we might be able to find a key fragment in this place if we're lucky." Liam speaks up, trying not to fall over.

"Key Fragment? What's that?" Noire asks.

"That's right, we didn't tell you yet, Noire. So sorry." Neptune pulls out the key fragment fragments, still broken.

(Oh, Foreshadowing.)

[Shush!]

"It looks like this… Noire, have you seen one before?"

"Never have… why? Are you collecting these?" Noire asks.

"Hahaha..! Glad you asked! It's to revive Histy and save the world!"

…

{Awkward Silence.}

"Ah…um… IF? Is she okay?" Noire asks.

"A little too late at birth, I suspect." IF says.

"Good to know I'm not the only insane one in this group." Liam mumbles, eyebrows raised.

"Hey! How rude! Even the docile me is angry now!" Neptune shouts.

"I'm just joking, Nep. We need them to release a tome named Histoire…" IF explains, as Noire mumbles something under her breath.

"Hm? What was that?" Liam asks picking earwax out of his ears.

"Huh? Ah, no, I'm just mumbling to myself. Don't let it bother you." Noire responds, obviously bothe

"Well, I'd believe that if I wasn't a paranoid, insane, genius." Liam says, hushed so that only Noire can hear.

"Go on, spill it, I'm great at keeping secrets." Liam's face was only about an inch from Noire's, as she goes red as a tomato letting out a huff in response.

"L-Like I'd share anything with you." Noire walks off as Liam smirks to himself.

[Fucking hell, just like that?]

(Trust me, I've seen enough anime to tip off a tsundere on que.)

[A what?]

(...)

[...]

(You… you're serious… right?)

[What do you mean?]

(Aren't you supposed to be my 'dark self' or something of the sort.)

[I suppose…]

(And you don't know what anime is?)

[No…]

(...)

[...]

(You have much to learn my friend.)

[I do, but not right now, I think Neptune is being a lesbian.]

(What! Where?!)

"You know, I'm a girl, you're a girl… you know what I mean…" Neptune says, nervously.

"But, If you _really_ want me, I guess I can… accept you."

There was a moment of silence, until Noire's response shattered it like glass.

"BLEH!" And the moment of possible romance has been lost.

"Are you stupid?! Love?! I don't even _like_ you!"

"Oh, come now. No need to be shy. You're so 'tsundere' and all." Neptune says with her characteristic undying smile.

"Read. My. Lips. I don't like you! In fact, I think I hate you now! *sigh* Why am I even arguing with you?!"

([A question for the ages.])

Noire looks to the rest.

"You three! Some help here?!"

"Oh now, you really do like Nep-Nep after all." Compa smiles.

"It's almost as if you two were meant for each other. Yin and Yang." IF says.

"Well, let's find a way out. You girls can do whatever at the hotel."

…

"Do I need to say any-

"H-H-H-HOTEL?!" "I-Iffy?!" Noire and Neptune shout as Compa looks around confused.

"Hm? What's the matter?" It takes Iffy a moment to realize her fault.

"Bloody hell, _I'm_ supposed to be the pervert here, don't take my shtick." Liam puts his arms behind his head and walks slowly away.

"Oh… no… No! Don't misunderstand me!" IF says in a panic.

[(Too late.)]

"I didn't say 'do' whatever at the hotel in that sense! No, not at all! Y-You all have you mind in the gutter!"

"Oh, Iffy. You're so C-U-T-E, blushing and all." Neptune retorts.

Yes, you really are C-U-T-E." Noire joins, happy the flak is off of her for a change.

"Yes, C-U-T-E." Compa joins because why the hell not.

"Et tu, Compa?! S-Stop teasing me already!" IF snaps the disc.

"Th-The di-disc is already broken! Le-Let's go!"

"Oh boy, this is going to be a _long_ day…" Liam looks to the horde of monsters patiently waiting for them to finish.

"Sorry folks, give us a minute, we'll kill you after these quick messages."

…

 _Meanwhile..._

…

The quiet of one of the few forests outside of Lastation was disturbed by the sound of Leo landing on the branch of one of the larger trees, not to far from Strike Team Titan, Who were waiting patiently for his return.

"Sorry about that, getting supplies is harder than expected here, but here you go Slicer." Leo hands over a laptop of Lastation's design, and hands off food to the rest.

"Thanks boss! Now the decryption will be done _much_ faster with their computing language." Slicer eagerly opens the laptop and begins digging.

"While he's enjoying himself, what do you guys got for intel?" Leo looks to the other members sitting on nearby branches.

"Well, according to what the hostage said, the CPUs are godlike beings powered by the faith of the people, the more people believing in them, the more powerful they are…" Boss reads off of her data log.

"How powerful are we talking here? Divine powerful or God powerful?" Scorch asks.

"From my experience with CPUs, their more like the Starbreaker Incident powerful." Leo says, laying back on the branch.

"Oh, that's not as bad as I expected." Scorch relaxes when he heard the news.

"Keep in mind they have been battling with each other for over a century so their not near their full strength." Boss intervenes.

"So, does it say anything about how one can become a CPU?" Leo asks.

"No, they know about the same as we do about that."

"Damn… what about the share energy that they use?"

"Well they don't know much, but from our observation it interacts with different energy's differently." Slicer speaks up from his new toy.

"From the data I picked together, Psionic Energy is _significantly_ weakened by being in Share Dimensions, as I've been calling it. However, Soulonic Energy is significantly _increased_ by this. It's similar to the old Enderan game of Fightolt, Stelot, and Arcon." Slicer closes his laptop for now.

"Yeah! Fightolt kills Arcon, Wizard Smites Thief, and Thief assassinates Fighter!" Scorch yells, putting it together bless him.

"So… If one was to combine the three energies into a single being, they would be the most powerful being in existence!" Leo exclaims, creating a plan on how to do this however… will be more tricky.

"So… how the hell do we get a steady supply of Share energy?" Leo looks to the now setting sun.

…

…

…

Liam and the party finished up a four-legged robot with two massive cannons on the flanks, with IF landing the killing blow.

"Th... *pant* that's the... *pant* rest of them... *pant* in this room… *pant*" A beaten and battered Liam wobbles from side to side trying not to pass out from exhaustion.

"Yeah… I'll close the door." Noire slams a garage door down, locking them off from the rest of the factory. The group waits a moment to see if any monsters appear but none arrive to their relief.

The room itself was really just an empty storage room, cleared out of anything remotely useful long ago.

"Haa… in any other situation, I'd be disappointed with an empty room, but now I'm just grateful there isn't anything trying to kill us." Liam sits himself onto the dirt.

He and the other stay silent until they caught their breath. Darkness was the only thing visible from the windows that ran on top of the perimeter of the room

"If only we had a ladder…" Liam says, partly joking.

"Well at least I have a plan." Liam reached for his recently purchased bag and pulled out four bedrolls, he would've bought more if he had room in his bag or the ability to attach it to the bag itself.

"The only problem is that one of use is going to have to ether sleep in the dirt, or keep watch. I volunteer to be first on watch." Liam tosses the girls their beds.

"When did you buy these?" IF asks.

"Well, I may of ran off when you guys were trying to keep Neptune away from the pudding stand…" Liam says as he leans against a wall.

"Who is taking the other watches?" Noire and Neptune surprisingly enough volunteered to be second and third watch respectively.

…

…

…

As the night went by Liam's watch ended and Noire's began, and Liam quickly fell asleep atop his bedroll. The day was far more exhausting than his night out with Noire and Neptune.

….

Another dream, this one is of him when he was about ten, he was walking into an unfamiliar room filled with _extremely_ high tech equipment that he couldn't even begin to understand. He continued walking until he met the very familiar face of Leo, talking with was presumably the head scientist of wherever he was. A few silent words were spoken until young Liam spoke up. The Emperor turned to him and smiled, grabbing a large white object in his slender hands. He described it as a highly experimental shotgun like weapon that was made custom for him, and needed a test run on a dummy. Liam was led to the target in question and fired the weapon like an expert, sending a wave of the same green energy that was used in most of the Ender Empires ground weapons at the dummy, destroying it completely.

The Emperor was pleased with the results and wanted him to be "modded" to improve his ability to kill. Many month went by as scientists changed his body, starting with his brain, giving him what they called "Neural Damping." He would likely never be able to use Psionic energy anyway because he wasn't gifted like some of the others, but this made sure that other beings able of such cannot control his mind as his new brain had a new gland, paralyzing him if control was lost unless the being knew of its existence,then did something about it.

Next, his eyes were carefully made to adapt quickly should he miss a shot, or deal with sudden and extreme changes in light, like a flashbang or strobe lights.

After that they made a secondary heart for him should he fall on the field, he won't immediately die but instead fall unconscious until a new heart was made or current Heart was repaired. The problem was that he would be behind enemy lines for weeks, so they modded his bone marrow somehow and gave him a minor healing factor. Given time, he can recover from any wound short of decapitation.

After that the strengthened his skin cells bonds so he would be harder to kill in battle, and increased the density of the muscle fibers in his legs and arms so he can move quickly around the battlefield and hit harder in a melee.

Proud of his "best work" the Emperor put him on the battlefield as one of the best soldiers he had.

Liam had these sort of dreams before, but they were quickly forgotten.

This one however, in engraved in his mind with great detail.

…

Liam wakes to the quiet rambling of Neptune above him.

"Why did he let himself be hit like that?" Liam felt his shirt lifted up and it took all his willpower to not yell out immediately, as Neptune examined his chest.

(*Mental screaming*)

"Huh, not as buff as I expected." Liam blushes in embarrassment at the comment.

"How did he heal that so fast?" Neptune ran her hand over Liam's stomach, as Liam tries not to laugh at how ridiculous this is.

"I know he has the blood stuff but…"

"He's kinda… squishy. Squish squish. Huh?" Neptune noticed an odd scar on Liam's chest while she played with his belly fat, it looked vaguely like a sword with wings.

(*SCREAMING INTENSIFIES*)

"What is that?" She poked and prodded at the scar.

[Are you going to do anything about her?]

(I'M SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!)

[Oh for fuck sake, Why?]

(AHHH! *Screaming continues*)

"Wow, what a nest looking scar. I wonder if I keep looking I can find another one?" Liam had to cleared his head. He did so and sat up.

"Ok." "AH!" Neptune jumped back as Liam shot up.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Liam straightens his shirt.

"I-Uh, was um…" Neptune turned a deep shade of red.

"C-Checking to see if you were ok! Yeah, because you took a beating in the last fight! I was checking to see if you were still hurt!" Nep smiled and rubbed the back of her head. It would've been more convincing if she wasn't red as an apple.

"Then what's this about me being squishy?" Liam sat up to eye level to Nep, as she hung her head in defeat.

"And poking me in the chest." Liam had an unexplainable warmth in his chest.

"I… may have been… curious about how… you looked like." Neptune explained.

[That's what-(Hush you!)

Liam pats her on the head, earning a small jump of surprise from a confused Nep.

"If you wanted to know if I was still hurt, you can ask. And… if you want me to take a better look at me, please ask instead of doing it when I'm sleeping." Liam blushed quite a lot harder.

"

…

{AWKWARD SILENCE!}

…

"Welp, I'm going back to sleep. Night Neptune." Liam fell back onto his bedroll.

Liam closed his eyes, but never went to sleep as the burning feeling in his chest never subsided.

...

...

 _In the morning…_

…

 _..._

Day broke through the windows as the party packed up camp and continued on their way. IF took the lead with Compa and Neptune following close behind, Liam and Noire a few meters behind.

"So… if we do get out of this in one piece, what are you going to do about Avenir?" Liam asks in a hushed tone.

"I… I don't know." Noire mumbles, almost inaudible. Liam felt a twang of guilt in his heart.

(What is with me today?)

[Maybe you're falling in love with the two but you can't decide which one to pick?]

(Well… ok, maybe that but something else is there too.)

A cluster of gray pixels charges the two, and Liam removes it from existence using a whip of blood.

(If we leave Lastation in the near future, what is Noire going to do? Hide from her own government?)

[Well, if we stay, we're only going to attract more attention to ourselves and Noire. If we stay with the group we can save the world.]

(I suppose you have a valid point, but I can't bloody help myself.)

 _Most humans can only generate share energy for the goddesses to use. Yet somehow you're absorbing share energy from the air around you and from the goddesses themselves whenever you're nearby. It's not harmful but it will weaken them in the long run._

(Oh..!)

[Right…]

(Well, I have an idea.)

[Alright, go on.]

(If we go to Leanbox or Lowee before the rest of the group, I think we can one, Scout the land for the key fragments, and two, Identify any extra threats.)

[Right, we can do that, but I think we may need to-]

(Raid Avenue headquarters?)

[Yes, if necessary.]

(If? I thought it needed to be necessary at this point.)

Liam spots a familiar disc from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, an enemy disc... Shit! An enemy disc!"

"Everybody, can you come here for a bit?" Noire shouts for the others as Liam took a cautionary stance.

…

It… it was eerily quiet as the other three jogged over.

"Kept you waiting there. What's up?" IF asks.

"Enemy disc, break now question mark?" Liam uses redundant question marks in his question. Mark.

"Why are you… Yeah go ahead." IF says as Liam shatters t-

"Oh! Wait! If we're going to break it, can I do it?" Neptune shouts, stopping Liam's blood tendril in its tracks.

"I always wanted to break a disc, but I never wanted to break on of my CDs, so if I break this one it's fine."

([Oh dear god this is happening.])

"This isn't supposed to be fun you know." IF scoulds.

"Yeah, but all work and no play makes Nep a dull girl. So c'mon, I can have fun breaking it, right?"

"Sometimes I have to doubt your actions…" Liam retracts his tendril, wondering why no one questioned it.

"Quit with the talking and just break it! Something may come out again!" Noire yells, understandably frustrated.

"Wait, what do you mean again?!" Liam entered a temporary state of confusion as the disc flashes in preparation to spawn something.

"Um, well there's a face-looking thingy coming out…" Neptune nonchalantly points to the disc with her thumb.

"Why are you so relaxed like that?!" Noire unsheathed her sword.

"You're… praising me, right?" Neptune grabbed her prototype-katana.

"For the love of the bloody blood gods, just decide already!" Liam shouts as a quadrupedal tank with two massive cannons spawns.

"Nep, transform! Let's just get rid of the monster and the disc!" IF's quatars revival themselves from her overly baggy sleeves.

"Roger that!" Nep transforms in a flash of light.

"Listen to me, Iffy…"

(Are we really going to have a heart to heart now of all times?!)

[Lesbian CPUs?]

(OH MY GODDESS, SHUT UP!)

"I'll take care of the monsters, so break the disc before more come out." Purple Heart says, readying herself for the battle to come.

"Wait, you said YOU wanted to break it!"

"The transformation cooled me down a bit. I don't care about that anymore."

"Can you be any more random?!"

"Nep-Nep is so fun, even after she transforms." Compa responds to the chaos with a smile, syringe at the ready.

"Oh dear god, this is…"

"This is just painful to watch…" Noire stole the words from Liam's mouth.

"I really need to play more guitar, I need the stress relief." Liam's mumbles as his blood lines the shaft of his staff, ready for use.

-HARD BATTLE START-

Liam opens with an ice spear lined with blood in an attempt to pierce the tanks armor, and end it quickly, but was immediately disappointed when is ricocheted off in another direction. Leaving Noire and Purple Heart the chance to flank both sides to wear it down, doing little to it.

"Beep."

"Pardon?" The tanks fires one of its cannons at Liam, who was blasted back by the force.

"Ok, beep means doom." Liam looks down to access the damage as Compa works her magic to fix it.

The other two were joined by IF as the tank tried to crush one of them under its massive legs before its armor can crack.

"Beep." The cannons turn themselves to the sky and fire wildly, the shots ark towards Compa and Liam.

"Stay close to me!" Liam grabs Compa as his staff flashes pink-purple.

GILDED CAGE

The familiar cage formed around the pair, just large enough for the two, the shots that hit the cage were sent flying into the wall or the ground. Heating up Liam's staff every time they hit.

"Hot hot hot hot…" The cage persisted longer than Liam expected, holding Compa close, it left him with no choice.

GILDED STORM

Liam fired a number of weaker bursts of energy through the cage, more annoying the tank and giving the other three another thing to avoid until the cage faded.

"Phew, finally." Liam released Compa, who was incredibly red-faced.

"Now…" Liam took no notice to the embarrassed girl behind him and took position for another attack.

(What works well against armor?)

[An armor piercing round, electricity, incredible heat.]

(! Two out of three? Good plan!)

Sparks and embers of various colors fly as Liam charged his attack. A combination of fire and lightning formed a beam of blinding white light that scorched the ground around it and warped the metal of the tank's armor, leaving part of it melted and dark.

"I… can't tell if I fired a solar beam… or a variation of the Death Star's superlaser…"

[Well if you-]

(Shut up.)

The gaps in the armor make it far easier for Noire, IF and Purple Heart to strike at it's vital components, yet Liam seemed to have argrovated it with his last attack.

"BEEP!" The mechanical menace charges with incredible speed.

"Oh… dear." Liam's eyes widen and he lowers himself to one knee.

"Get out of the way!"

"Liam! Move!"

"Look out!"

The other three try to keep up with the tank as it runs towards the Wizard. Who said what? Liam doesn't know, but he made an estimate on how long to wait before striking.

"One… two…" Liam counted.

"BEEP!"

"Five… six…" Liam continues, the tank was a few meters away.

"Nine… Ten!" Liam formed ten blood tendrils that shot out of his back and plunged into the weak spots he identified.

"Away with you!" Liam used the strength of the tendrils to throw the tank like a rag-doll to the other side of the hall.

-HARD BATTLE END-

"This is the end!" Purple Heart sliced the tank in two on it's way by. It dissolved into data as it hit the ground.

"Looks like it was merely a grunt that should've come in large numbers." Purple Heart stood proud, even though or possibly because of, her being unscathed.

"Well that doesn't bode well." Liam rubs the spot the tank shot.

"Yay, Nep-Nep! You were really cool!" Compa shouts as she runs up the the four.

Purple Heart powers down.

"Well, nothing that I can't handle, you know?" Neptune says.

"Okay, let's break the disc already." IF walks over to the disc.

"Wait!" Neptune shouts.

([Oh no…])

"I thought I said I wanted to break it. No fair!" Neptune objects vividly to IF's plan.

"You just told me to break it a while ago." IF calmly says.

"Well, but that's me transformed. Different persona, right?" Neptune shrugs.

"Not this again…" Liam placed his hand on his forehead.

"So now that I'm my old self again, I wanna break the disc!" Neptune

Liam has had enough.

GUST

Liam blew the disc out of IF's hand with enough force to shatter it upon hitting the wall.

"Neppu?!"

"Ah…"

"I'm not going to waste anymore time fighting scrap heaps like that one, two is two too many for me." Liam in his irritated state of mind says.

"Duunn…" Neptune gives Liam a look he can't quite put into words.

"What?"

"Wow, Liam… way to break the disc and the mood there." Neptune was probably the most angry Liam has seen in a while. A surprisingly quiet sort of angry.

"Yeah, That was… not cool."

"How the hell am I the bad guy? I broke the disc so we didn't have to fight anymore of those fuckers." Liam points his thumb at where the tank landed before dissolving.

"Yeah, but…" IF looked at a loss for words.

"Still, That wasn't cool, Liam. Maybe that's why you don't have friends." Neptune turns on Liam.

"Hold on a minute! I thought that was a gag we were using against Noire, why me all of a sudden?!"

"Oh, Iffy, you're so horrible." Compa says to IF as Liam and Neptune argues, creepily enough, still smiling.

"Heh, I kind of wanted to see how this played out, so I just went with it." IF smiled back.

…

…

…

Eventually, the party exits the factory. Filled with a renewed vigor.

"Yay! We're outside!" Neptune shouts to the sky.

"Being under the warm sun feels so good." Compa practically glows with relief.

"Perfect for taking a nap!" Neptune stretches her back, cracking it many times over.

"Yes. It would be nice to relax under the sun." Compa agrees, as Liam looks to the unexpectedly clear sky.

"It is quite nice isn't it." Liam swears he can see the silhouette of something far far away, but can't really put it into words.

"Hmmm…" IF's audible pondering brings Liam back to Lastation.

"What's the matter? You've been quiet." Noire asks the meditating girl.

"I was wondering what Ganache was trying to accomplish." IF says with a curious but concerned look shaping her face.

"You mean about trapping us there?" Noire cocks her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Was it really to get rid of us? With the Enemy discs there, maybe there was another motive…" IF rests her head on her fist.

"Another motive…" Noire does the same with her hand.

"Hm…" Liam, does the same… with his staff.

[Shit… I think I know why now.]

(...)

[...]

(Well go on, spill it!)

[This was a delaying tactic.]

(For…?)

[No clue…]

(...)

[...]

([Damn it…])

"Oh, Iffy, you're such a worrywart. You're thinking too much. We came out in one piece, so all is good! Let's just go back to Chian." Neptune chirps in with a smile.

"Wha..?! That's right, Chian! She's in danger!" IF, Noire, and Liam come to the same conclusion as the same time but only IF got it out in words.

"What do you mean, Iffy?" Compa asks.

"Remember what Ganache said when he trapped us?" IF cues the flashback...

*What…? oh yeah, sorry. Cue flashback*

" _I already know you are assisting Chian of Passé. I assume you were trying to get information on our exhibit plans, no?"_

" _Iffy! They knew all along!"_

" _I can't believe they knew about this…"_

" _We would win regardless, but I'm the careful type, you know."_

" _Now then, I don't have much time, so I need to go. Farewell."_

*Flashback End*

"He knew we were helping Chian. That means she's the next target!"

"What?!" Noire shouts as Liam smiles dark like.

"Ok. I'm going to brutalize that clever, underhanded, greedy cur." Liam mumbles as silent rage warms his insides.

"Then we need to get back to her pronto!" Neptune shouts jumping back into action.

"What's he thinking, targeting civilians just for the expo?! Now I'm really mad! I won't let Ganache or Avenir get away with this!" Noire shouts over Neptune, becoming the center of attention.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Now Noire is REALLY mad!" Neptune, like the others, was taken by surprise by Noire fierce anger.

"Noire… you're scaring me…" Compa whimpers.

"O-Ok then…" Liam's burning rage was instantly replaced by cold fear, and a hint of respect.

"You three, stop with the jibber-jabber! Let's hurry and save Chian!"

"Y-Yes..!" All three obeyed Noire's command and rushed off to the heart of the city.

…

…

…

"The city… it's in ruins…" Compa says as the party goes deeper into the city.

"Wow, this is way too hardcore for me…" Neptune looks to the rubble of buildings nearby.

"I am both equal parts angry, fearful, and amused… I am so confused right now!" Liam shouts, unable to tell how he feels about the destruction.

"Ganache is going to pay for this!" Noire shouts, well and truly vexed by Avenir's actions.

"You girls! You're safe!" Chian calls from a nearby building.

"Chian?! Are you okay?!" Neptune hollors over the sirens of the city.

"Yeah, somehow. Anyways, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Chian points to a burning pile of debris.

"I am the danger!" Liam bellows, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest at the opportunity.

"What do you mean get out? What about you?!" Neptune asks as Liam begins to shake with excitement.

"I'm going to the Basilicom to ask for Lady Black Heart's help. The Lady should help us, so you guys get to a safe place." Chian passes the team.

"Too bad, but we're not going anywhere." Noire holds fast and continues on.

"I AM THE HYPE!" Liam roars before charging away like the madman he is.

"That's right! We have a little agenda to take care of with Ganache." Neptune shouts in Chian's general direction as she chases Liam deeper into the chaos.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Avenir and anything in our way!" Noire joins Liam in his charge and the rest follow.

…

… _meanwhile_...

…

Leo and ST Titan watch as a large dragonoid machine tears through building after building.

"By the Gods… it's disgusting." Boss says, breaking the silence.

"I wanna make it go boom…" Scorch looks in awe of the adorable attempt at destruction, mentally comparing it to his own.

"Calm yourselves. The first real battle is about to begin, I can sense his anger… and excitement." Leo, with intentions only understood by him burning behind his calm exterior.

"You mean that stupid project of yours that you not only stole from a _protected_ planet, _illegally modded_ to make stronger, and sent it to a new, barely understood dimension that you're _weaker_ in! Sir, with all due respect, but this is against _everything_ we as a team fight for! There're civilians dying out there! Do something about it" Boss yells using telepathy to stay quiet.

"If… you knew… how it feels to be so powerful, nothing could hurt you… and had the same resources as I… you would do the same." Leo's mind faded. He never heard the response.

"Good! Good! Killachine! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! With the performance here, this will be sure to sell well to our client. Now, let me add a bit more juice here. Let's see your power, Killachine!" Ganache sits on the shoulder of the poorly named robot and lowered the safety's to allow more destruction.

"Ok, going to say now. Killachine is a stupid name for a mech. Oh? Z is coming, get down!" Leo shouted as he cloaked the team with psionic energy.

"Stop! I won't let you get away with this!" Noire yells as the group enters the arena like building.

"Oh my… one, two, three, four… Well, it looks like you're short one." Ganache notes Liam's disappearance.

"SUPRISE YOU SON OF A BIT-!" Liam, in a poor attempt to sneak up on Ganache, jumps off of the top of the walls surrounding the robot, and was batted out of the way with its tail. Sending him into a pile of debris near the rest of the party.

"Five. Well it looks like all of you made it out." Ganache's disappointment is poorly hidden

"Did you seriously think those monsters would beat us?" Noire taunted.

"Oh, of course not. But, they did buy some time, didn't they?" Ganache gives the team a cocky smirk.

"IMMA KILL 'EM!" Liam sends fallen concrete flying as he recovers.

"See? With that time, I was able to demonstrate our new weapon." Ganache silences Liam for a moment by throwing more debris at him. Liam didn't care much for it but it worked.

{It's like tennis but with concrete.}

""You… fiend…!" Noire shouts.

"Hold on, she called him a devil, but me, no! I'm a mindless demon! The hell!" Leo was outraged by the misclassification.

"Shush!" Sniper silenced the Emperor before their cover was blown.

"Fiend? Well now, even if that is so, what are you going to do about it?" Ganache tries to hold back laughter.

"You've lost your power to Aviner. You're weak now."

"That's not true!" Noire's voice objected but her eyes told the truth.

"Oh, but you are well aware of your lack of power, aren't you? You were away for too long. If anything, you should blame yourself. Hardly anyone reveres you in Lastation anymore, but I do appreciate you. You did make it easy to take over the Land."

(*Twitch*)

"Hm? Nothing to say against my logic?" Ganache's use of logic offended Liam, but that was the best part.

(*BURST BLOOD VESSEL SOUND*)

Liam started bleeding from his ears and nose.

{I think he's going to snap!}

"So what..?" Noire rises defiantly.

"What…?"

"Who cares about power and control? If you think I'm here just to meet vengeance, you dead wrong. I'm here for the people who believe in me!" Noire stands and delivers her short speech, before Neptune spoke up...

"Iffy..? Can I speak now? I really don't like the seriousness right now."

"Just be patient and let them finish what they're saying." IF tried in vain to stop Nep from interrupting further.

"Aw, I'm at my limit already. I need to talk to breathe, you know? And our readers don't want to read a wall of text no more…" Neptune with as little effort as always, shatters the dramatic mood.

"It's all text Neptune, there's nothing else butt this. It's been just this for twelve chapters now." Liam pointed out Neppys mistake, catching her completely off guard.

"B-but…"

"Nep-Nep, If you don't be quiet, you won't get your pudding snack." Compa threatens with her creepy smile.

"N-No! I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut!" Neptune cowers at Compa's threat.

"I can hear everything!" Noire shouts, knuckles going white in frustration.

"It defeats the purpose if you're making noise on the subject of being quiet. And now look at what you've done! Now the mood is gone!"

"Love, the moods been gone for a while. I'm just bleeding for the sake of bleeding now..." Liam gives her a sad smile as he whips the blood out of his ears.

"Nep-Nep's pudding scores a triple whammy! Gone!" With a flourish, Neptune's pudding -figuratively- evaporates

"Aaah?! M-My pudding! Nooo..." Neptune drops onto her knees in defeat.

"We're finally on the end of chapter twelve, and at the climax so just be QUIET!" Noire screams back to the rest.

"Ha, climax… god-damn it I'm a child at heart." Liam shakes his head at himself, smile unabating.

"Are you done? I'm a busy person you know." Ganache was patiently waiting for them to finish.

"You have to enjoy the little things in this short lives of ours. Enjoy it." Liam waves him off like he was a fly.

"Let me save you time then by sending that machine to the scrap heap!" Noire draws her sword and points it at the Killachine.

"Nep-Nep, transform!" Compa commands, and Neptune obeys.

"Transform!" Neptune transforms into Purple Heart once more.

"Ganache, you went way too far. Feel the pain Chian and her people endured!" Purple Heart yells as her katana flies from nowhere, into her hands

"Oh boy, here I go killing." Liam begrudgingly sends sparks flying from his staff, his anger induced enthusiasm vanishing.

"What?! That form… but why are you here?!" Ganache was taken aback with the appearance of another CPU.

"You're supposed to be her enemy! Why!?" Ganache looks to Noire in confusion.

"For those who believe in me, I'll do anything for them. Anything!" Noire closes her eyes and focuses.

"Access!" Noire transforms into Black Heart, immediately confusing Compa and Purple Heart.

"Noire?! That form?!" Purple Heart looks to her ally in suspicion

"Oh yeah, that's a thing." Liam mumbles, knowing he was lucky enough to not be around for that conversation.

Although he would like to be a fly on the wall for it...

"Details later! First, let's get rid of that contraption!" Black Heart takes the lead in the rapid unexpected disassembly of the Killachine.

-BOSS BATTLE BEGIN!-


	13. Chapter Twelve and a half:Bloody Finally

**Chapter 12.5: Bloody Conclusion**

 **Remember**

 **() is Liam's voice**

 **[] is William**

 **{} is Leo the Emperor**

-BATTLE BEGIN-

The Killachine, a mechanical dragon of bronze colored metal gives a mighty roar as it looks down upon the party.

"Why am I always first?!" Liam bellows as he strikes one of the arms with lightning, not attached to the body yet still working and armed with an axe in one and a mace in the other. The beasts massive shoulder pads gave the illusion of connection.

The spark did little to the monstrosity.

(Oohhh… shit…)

Black Heart flew in behind and plunged her blade deep into the armor only to be flung away with shrug of its giant shoulder.

(That's not good…)

Purple Heart attempts the same only to be batted away with a mace the size of a small truck.

(That's not good at all…)

Liam watches as he rest of his party pick at the plating of the Killachine, hoping to whatever's out there that it doesn't notice him.

"We're going to need something bigger than that." Liam's search for weak points fails and he looks over to a fallen over funnel and a number of red barrels.

"Oh hell yeah…" In a blink of an eye Liam's blood tendrils carefully place the explosive barrels at the end of the funnel and aims at the Killachine.

[Hold on now, what are you doing?!]

(Is it not obvious? I'm going to launch myself at that thing!)

[Do you even know how stupid that is!?]

(Yeah, what's your point?)

[You better hope to the Emperor that your main characterness is going to save you!]

(Hey, think of it this way…)

Liam's staff glows fire red.

"At least we're going out with a bang!" Liam strikes the charge and aims the pointy end of his staff forwards. With an earth shattering kaboom, the funnel itself goes flying into the Killachine. Taking Liam with it.

As the funnel falls into debris and the smoke clears, Liam finds himself hanging from his staff, which was lodged firmly in one of the Killachine's eye sensor things.

"Well That didn't nearly go the way I planned, but ok!" Liam twists the staff in an attempt to loosen it, but to his dismay, Killachine reacted, and swatted at Liam.

"WOOHOO!" Liam's grip only lasted so long as he was thrown away like yesterday's breakfast, leaving his staff behind.

Recovering, Liam's blood formed, for lack of a better term a grappling hook.

"Boo yeah!" Liam takes aim at his staff.

[Now what are you-]

William was silenced by something.

The blood gun fired a single tendril of blood that wrapped around the staff and held like a rope.

"Alright then!" Liam pulled back with all of his might, but he was never all that strong, even with the modifications.

"Come… on… you… bloody stick… get out of it!" While his staff was firmly lodged in, he did hold Killachine still, and gave the others a chance to strike without consequence.

Mostly…

"Hurgg… AH!" Forgetting that the arms weren't connected to the body, Liam almost got vertically dissected by the axe.

"Too close, too close!" Liam had an idea that made him question his sanity more than the voices in his head did.

"*sigh* Sometimes, you just have to say fuck it and go!" Liam disbanded the tendril and grabbed the axe handle.

"YAHOO!" Liam giggled like a child as he held onto the arm of a now furious mechanical dragon.

"Annnd… now!" As Killachine tried to remove the pest on his arm, Liam made a jump for his staff once more and with hideous sound of tearing metal removed his staff and landed between Black and Purple Heart.

"Well… I'm… going to need a rest after this." He said with a breathless smile.

"You're an absolute madman!" The two goddesses say in unison.

"When was I not? Was it not obvious? How can I-*BOOM*" A dazzling shower of sparks flew from the tear in Killachine's head.

"Did I do that? Opse." Liam puts his hand to his chin with maximum sarcasm.

Killachine's only remaining eye focuses on the man who blinded his other.

"Ha! He noticed me… SHIT!" Liam's carefree smile swings into a look of terror as Killachine tries to crush him.

"HELP ME HELP ME HURT HIM HURT HIM!" Dancing between the mace, the axe, and piles of broken building, Liam shoots whatever he could at the rampaging machine. Magic, Elemetal, or Hemomancy.

(Why do I always get targeted first?!)

[I don't know, maybe because you stabbed it in the eye.]

{And the fact you're the glass cannon.}

([ARE YOU HERE OR NOT?!])

"Compa help! Compa he- GOODBYE..!" Liam was flung past Compa and landed a few feet behind her.

"Ow…" Liam whimpered as Compa silently patched him up.

(Damn me and my lack of durability. Ok, where is everyone else and more importantly, where is that megacorp bastard?)

[Well here's the lay out…]

Black and Purple Heart were keeping Killachine from turning Liam into paste while Compa and IF *Who is now approaching* was with him. Ganache was out of sight and Leo was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The absolutely irate IF shouts.

"Too ma-"

"You could've died! Throwing explosive barrels at it, that makes sense but throwing _part of a building_!?" Liam was silenced by her fury. The only thing he did was hold his hands up in surrender.

"And you were _surprised_ when it charged at you!?" IF waves her arms in emphasis.

"Soo… you're angry because I almost died? How… how is that new?" Liam's question invoked a new anger in the brunette.

"I'm mad because you almost crushed Compa!" A single tear flies from her eye, unnoticed by all but us. The Narrator and the Reader.

"What..?" From the vision of someone else, Liam watches the scene unfold again, the bits of building fall and Compa narrowly jumps out of the way.

"Oh." His heart sank, yet his eyes were drawn to the boss. However, he was easy to adapt.

"Alright then, I'll be more careful when using explosives." Liam gives a confidence thumbs up and turned to the fray.

"For now…" His staff glows.

"Here's a pointer." A thin and harmless beam of energy was shined in Killachine's single eye.

[{*sigh*}]

"Haha! Now that I have his attention, farewell!" Liam flings himself away, leaving the two ladies alone.

"Iffy…" Compa speaks up.

"You didn't need to yell at him because of me." IF looked her in the eyes for a few moments, then turned away and sighs.

"I know he… he's just so reckless, he going to hurt someone or worse if he keeps this up! I wouldn't know what to do if he accidentally kills Neptune or worse, you!" IF clenched her fists.

"I swear, if he does anything else that puts us in more danger than what we're dealing with I'll… I'll…"

…

Liam landed between the two goddesses.

"So, what's the plan girls? We beaten' the shite out of it?" Liam's accent shows as Killachine readies itself.

"You seem confident." Purple Heart primed herself.

"Of course he's confident, look who he's fighting with." Black Heart boisterousness amused Liam.

"Come now, we haven't won yet." The wise words from the unwise, Liam aimed his staff at Killachine.

"Now, round two!"

-BATTLE BEGIN #2-

Liam shot two streams of blood from his arms at both goddesses, wrapping around their legs and arms like serpents. Augmenting their strength and dexterity.

"Wow…" Red accents decorated their clothing and skin like war paint.

(What do I call this?)

[Erythrocyte Stimulus?]

(Ok, I'm calling it Erythrocyte Stimulus.) Liam was fascinated by his own magic as both Hearts rushed into combat, snapping him back to the now.

"Right! Combat! Go!" Liam rubs the blade of his staff and forms a thin layer of blood armor around his skin.

"I shall cast Fireballinto the fray!" A red spark of light glides towards Killachine's roaring maw, exploding with enough force to knock it off balance.

Black Heart and Purple Heart worked in unison to bring the dragon down to a posture that Liam can strike from. And with perfect duality between Lace Ribbonsand Cross Combination, struck the necessary blow to bring it down, but not out.

"That's more like it!" Killachine laid prone on the ground. Weak and almost defeated.

GUILDED RAGE

The sky above darkened as pink-purple runes appear over the battlefield, each connecting to others with thin light. The ground under Killachine does the same, but smaller and more contained.

"Out of the way!" Both goddesses fly off in different directions as the circle of runes summons beams of purple light that sear through the remains of the Killachine, tearing at the inert machine until there was nothing but molten slag and the final roar of a dying beast.

All was quiet.

(Going to be honest, that was cool.)

[Overkill, the best kind of kill.]

…

(Yep… just stole that win.)

Um… he does know I can hear him, right?

~Hold on, how can I hear them from here..?~

(Ok, both of you, come here for a minute.)

All three of them regroup with Compa and IF before confronting Ganache.

(So, going to ask a stupid question here, but can you guys hear me?)

[I ca-(Not you!)

"Yes, we can hear the voices in your head. The question you _should_ be asking it why are there voices in your head." Black Heart lands with an annoyed tone.

"Because I'm, _insane_. Come on now." Liam laughs nervously.

"Then why can we hear them?" Purple Heart asks.

"I'm not sure…" Liam ponders this.

[Oh for the love of…]

The Stimuluswore off and both goddesses returned to their normal selves.

"Oh." (Hello?)

"What?"

(Boobs?)

"..."

(I think it wore off.)

[Good, because you would be paste by now.]

"Well… that was f-*CRASH*" The wall surged forth as two more Killachine's stepped out of the hole. Smaller in size and armament, one held a shortsword, the other held a scythe. They looked more human than the abomination before.

"Why? Why do you interrupt me?" Liam looks at both mini Killachines, then looks to the others.

"So who's taking w-AHH!" With unnatural speed, Killachine-Blade swings the blunt of the blade to separate Liam from the rest. He was alone to deal with Killachine-Scythe.

"Ouch. Take care of that one, I'll keep this one busy!" Liam barks, the others already engaged with the mechanoid.

"You. You're mine." Liam, while magically drained, still had his Hemomancy. From a wound on his hand he drew a glave nearly twice the size him. He points his free hand at the target.

"BEEP." Scyther clone responds.

"Dude, not in front of the kids." Liam smiled a grim grin.

[We're M-rated.]

(Sarcasm!)

Liam dashed forwards in an effort to impale the machine first, crimson blade missing by miles as Killachine nearly took his arm off.

As if in slow motion, the two sides duel, completely unaware of their surroundings. Deflecting the others blows with their own, they reach a stalemate.

"Aye, machines don't feel exhaustion do they." Liam points his arm at a mostly intact section of wall.

"I have a plan." He grapples away, leaving a puddle of blood behind. He lands, nearly knocking over the wall. He runs his hand over his arm, forming a bow and arrow.

"Dodge!" Bolt after bolt of blood did little to the evasive little bot.

(I was kidding…)

He jumped off the wall and re-engaged in close combat with his glave.

After a few minutes of no progress, the shout of Purple Heart catches his attention.

"Liam! Look out!" Liam turned his head, only for his vision to go white with pain as the blade of the other Killachine appears from inside his chest.

"Oh… that hurt." Killachine withdrew it's blade and repeatedly stabbed at Liam's near unconscious body.

"AHH!"

The Killachine with the scythe pulled back, and with a clean cut, removed Liam's right arm.

Liam's screaming stopped as soon as it began. He felt something creeping inside him, something he didn't know. He feared it like anyone else would, but he feared death even more.

The feeling overwhelmed the pain and settled in his mind. Silent words were spoken to him, something not quite divine.

 **Contingency plan #7: In the event that Zenith is stabbed to death; Acctivate Contingency #2**

(WHAT THE HELL?!)

 **Contingency plan #2: if Zenith ever dies by combat to a being that isn't divine power or more; activate Blood-Rage. *WARNING: If used to much, Blood-Rage will result in catastrophic failure of brain function.***

([That cannot be good!)]

Liam lost all control over his body, a feeling he never wanted to feel again.

His body sprang to life, despite the many injuries. His blood reanimated into Eldritch tentacles that lashed out and pinned the girls to the ground. He began to laugh maniacally as his insanity roared.

(WHAT IS GOING ON?!)

The remaining appendages protected Liam's body from further harm as it recovered the rest of the spilled blood.

[Good news, you're not dead!]

(Bad news, I cannot control myself!)

His body still only had one, arm but the remaining stump was the base of his very own tentacle.

(I _SWEAR_ I'VE SEEN THIS IN A HENTAI!)

His new "arm" struck out at the bladed Killachine and while Mini-Killachine was fast. His Blood was faster.

Like an old candy wrapper, Liam's body tore through the thin armor of the Killachine and as he was finishing it off, his tenta-arm threw the sword of the deceased machine at his last foe. Below the armor however, was a terrified man who looked to Liam like he was the embodiment of fear itself.

 **WARNING: SIGNIFICANTLY MORE BLOOD AND GORE; CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Liam's body picked the man up with little problem and with a clawed hand tore through his chest, snapping bone and tearing muscle with ease. Blood pooled in the open wound as he did the same to the other side.

The man's screaming was both equally terrifying and impressive, considering he aimed for the lungs.

Liam's tenta-arm sharpened and cut the man's throat, his screams becoming gurgles, as his head rolls backwards. Connected only by a patch of skin.

Using the power of Hemomancy, Liam quickly drained all of the blood out of the poor souls still living body, causing him to shrivel up in the fetal position, and dying.

He was a husk of a body.

The other Killachine stopped and looked in horror, as the husk that was his friend dissolved into dust. The sword pinned the man to the wall as Liam's body walked forward.

"N-NO! Stay back you monster! STAY BACK!" The man struggles to remove himself from the wall as he hears Liam's voice, if a bit more guttural, in his head.

 _ **YOU ARE WEAK.**_

Tear of fear roll down his face as Liam stops his advance.

 _ **I WILL BREAK YOU, AND BECOME STRONGER**_

Liam grabs at the man's neck, and with a heave, tears his head off of his body. Strings of muscle dangle from his head as Liam absorbed his life essence.

…

"Did you pick that up boss?" Sniper's perfected ears pick up on the new, more familiar voice.

"Yes, I did." Boss looks to The Emperor, Then looks back to Liam.

The Emperor smiled. He came smell her brimstone kiss on his soul.

…

Out of fresh bodies to absorb, Liam's tentacles dragged the rest of the girls closer, lying IF down on the ground in front of him.

Liam's body picks IF up by the neck and pulls his arm back to strike.

"Liam! Wait!" Purple Heart,

"Liam! No!" Black Heart,

"Liam, Iffy! Stop!" Compa,

"Liam please!" And IF call out at once, Liam's senses return to him quickly and suddenly, like an ocean wave.

Liam drops IF to the dirt and falls to one knee. He tries not to think about what he did, and almost did.

(I'm going to puke.)

[Just don't think of the blood in your-]

*Hurk*

Liam couldn't stop his gut from ejecting his lunch.

"Ok. *pant* I think I'm, *pant* good now." Liam takes a moment to catch his breath.

"That. That was not on the agenda." Liam points to the piles of ash on the ground with his stump.

"Oh, right. Give me a second!" Liam recollects his blood and reforms his arm.

"*ahem* Are you not entertained!" He raises his bloody arms.

…

"Ok, where did he go?" Liam was not entertained.

"Seems like he got away." Purple Heart was suddenly next to Liam, making him jump.

"Well, no matter. He'll get what he deserves next time!" Black Heart joined her on his other side. Very sudden, much startled.

(I guess we are leaving that discussion for later then.)

"Speaking of, Noire. That form of yours…" Purple Heart turns to Black Heart.

"You look just like Nep-Nep transformed." Compa looks to Black Heart, then back to Purple Heart.

"You mean this form? Well, of course. I'm the CPU of Lastation." Black Heart states with confidence.

"WHAT?!" Purple Heart shouts next to Liam's ear. Making him cringe in pain.

"I had my reasons, but first off, I'm sorry for hiding my identity. That said, thanks for your help. I couldn't have won without your help." Black Heart's confident grin turns into a seemingly genuine smile of thanks.

(Pretty sure i did most of the work in that last part. Damn…)

"I didn't expect Noire to be Lastation's CPU…" Purple Heart processes the information.

"I'm just as surprised as when Nep-Nep transformed." Compa chimes in after.

"Not me, I knew all along." IF points to herself with her thumb.

"Well aren't you special." Liam deadpans.

"You already knew I know." He stretches out his new arm, cracking it.

"No way!" Black Heart recoiled in surprise.

"Seriously… was that your best, hiding your identity?" IF asks.

"All in all, you're not a good spy. Stick to being a… goddess, Ruler, person." Liam was not exactly sure _what_ a CPU did, but they're important.

Probably.

"Great! All this hiding my identity was for nothing, then!"

"That's right! You know who I am, right? Can you please tell me?" Purple Heart asks and Black Heart sees an opportunity to tease.

"Hmm… what to do…" Black Heart smiles impishly.

[Tch, I like her a bit more now.]

"Come now! I'm serious here!"

"Well, it's not much of a secret, so you might as well." IF couldn't help but smile at the scene that was playing out in front of her.

(Oh thank god. She's in a better mood.)

"Iffy? You know who Nep-Nep is?" Compa tilts her head to the side.

"Yes, once I saw Noire transform." IF leaves it open ended, to let Compa put it together herself.

"Huh?"

Wait for it.

"That means… you can't mean?"

Wait for it…

"Wait? Really..? Nep-Nep is?!"

There we go.

"Huh? Now Compa knows? Really? Compa?! Oh come on, just say it already!" Purple Heart wanted an answer now damn it.

"All right. Neptune, you're the CPU of Planeptune. You're-"

"You are the mother!" Liam interrupts Black Heart for his own comedic pleasure.

*TWAK!*

Purple Heart walloped Liam in the back of the head hard enough to knock him face first to the dirt.

"Sorry, got bored, carry on." Liam apologized from the earth in his mouth.

"You are Purple Heart." Black Heart finished.

…

…

"... Seriously?" Purple Heart looked her dead in the eyes.

"Nep-Nep's in shock over her own self." Compa states.

"Iffy, what should I do? Me? A CPU? Planeptune? Really?" Purple Heart is nearly in a panic as she looks to her friend to help.

"Why don't you change back first?" IF throws out an idea.

(How is that going to help?)

"O-Okay. I can't show my variety of expressions in this form anyways." Purple Heart turns back into Neptune.

"Uh, but really, is me… being me, okay with everyone?" Neptune asks as Liam picks himself up.

"Who would have expected you to be the CPU of Planeptune?" IF mumbles.

"What is going on though? All I did was see Nep-Nep fall from the…"

(3,2,1.)

"The sky!" Compa points upwards.

"Did you finally notice? Everything around Nep isn't humanly possible." IF says.

"Like all that I've done is normal." Liam looks to her with a look that can only be described as, You fuckin' serious?

"For the record, falling from the sky is not normal even for a goddess…" Black Heart speaks up.

"Hey, I was twated off like a damn baseball. And I'm not even a CPU." Liam joins.

Nobody acknowledged them.

"Um, just to make sure. Are you _SURE_ I'm okay as CPU of Planeptune?" Neptune nervously questioned.

"Not 'I'm okay,' you _ARE_ the CPU of Planeptune." Black Heart answered.

(And these are the people I work with.)

[No buddy, these are the people you _live_ with.]

(...)

(Fair point.)

"Don't worry. We won't fight now. I need to rebuild Lastation." Black Heart clarifies

"And I have a stupid plan to enact! I'll explain on the way back." Liam begins walking out of the ruined building. Leaving the debris of three Killachine's and the dusts worth of two humans behind him.

 **I hope you liked this two part chapter, if you think I should put boss fights like this in a separate chapter of their own, let me know by leaving a review!**


	14. An announcement

Well, it's been a year since I first published the original chapter one of Hyperdimension Neptunia and I've improved my writing _significantly_ since. So, I'm going to spend the next month or so "updating" some of the more grammaricly irritating chapters and maybe add some more story to some of the filler chapters.

So, it will be a little while until chapter 13 is releaced while a do that, so please be patient and as always...

Thank you for reading.


End file.
